


Godzilla King of Monsters and Father of Dragons

by Zombieking079



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Godzilla (2014), game of thrones
Genre: Awesome Godzilla Junior, Helpful Kinvara, Helpful Melisandre, Mentor Godzilla, Not mindless harem fic..I think., Rhaenys alive, Westeros is about to meet the father of dragons., fuck season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieking079/pseuds/Zombieking079
Summary: Godzilla was tired of monkeys and their fancy machines bothering him.Retirement to Planetos seems a good idea until he was feeling distress of a hatchling from a far.A human hatchling.He want to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Godzilla King of Monsters and Father of Dragons

The one

He was tired. He has been in existence since the dawn of ages and these monkeys who used to swing across the trees and throw dungs at each other have gotten smart over millennia and have been bothered him to the point of making him losing his temper.

A lot.

Time and time again.

He was very tempted to show these monkeys his true power and wipe few cities off the lands just to send a message. Despite his infinite patience and mercies through his unlimited patience these monkeys and their steel weapons with their bombs have been hounding him every steps of the way to everywhere.

He was sure if he hid in the Trenches...they will follow him there.

He wanted some peace and maybe even find a friend but his hope have been dwindling over thousands years of disappointments.

Once a long time ago, he had a friend who could understand him. Someone. He was gone, killed by jealous enemies who feared his relationship and wiped him out along with his entire family when he wasn’t looking.  
Sometime he would close his eyes and remember the laughters of his friend’s children who had nothing but love and friendship with him.

Every time his wife bore him a child, he would present them to him so that the idea of family was never lost on him.

He missed the little girls’ laughters who used to climb over his snout.  
His friend once told him that he had blood of dragons and that is why his blood called to him. 

He truly moaned for him and his family the day he found out that they were all gone and in his grief he made sure he destroyed his enemies cities into dusts for vengeance.

So one day he took a chance and left with Junior. 

Junior didn’t hesitate to leave the dust ball in exiting new adventure.

What the monkeys didn’t know was that there was an ancient gate down in the Trenches that opened door in every few thousands years that led to somewhere else , somewhere .....less advanced. He knew that place because he was from he wasn’t from this dirtball.

He was born there and he ventured to this dirt all out of curiosity.

What a mistake it was.

FUCK Ghidorah.

He wasn’t sure what waited for him once he entered the gate because it has been so long he was gone from THAT world but hopefully the world was without the irritating monkeys and their steel machines. So he took a chance and left that place with Junior and came to this place.

It has been peaceful last decade or so....since he came back to this new world.

It was unbelievably peaceful.

No one bothered him and Junior. No monkeys with death wishes looking to kill him just because he was big or because he stepped on one of his ancestor monkeys.

Chances are, if he stepped on one of them...the monkey probably deserved it

His new nest has been some place monkeys fisher men called Valyria. A lots of radiations and no irritating monkeys hell bent on killing him and Junior . Junior has been enjoying blasting irritating stone monkeys for practices.

Water was warm with volcanoes and most impressive no monkeys anywhere near his nest.

Memories fade in time and his memories was millennia old but he knew that he was born in Valyria.

Something he hoped to find out.

However he has been feeling sad for last five years.  
Something was bothering him. 

Not physically but there was some tethering that was calling him until he realized that it was someone who had his blood that was sending distress.

Like his friend long time ago!

He closed his eyes and listened to the direction where a distress signal was comfortable form the way his blood was pulled.

Sudden hope and elations came over him. An excitement he hasn’t felt a long time.  
Not an excitement because he in some kind of life and death situation but genuine curiosity and giddiness.  
Even Junior, once he explained , understood the his emotions and was elated to find out as well.

It took quite a while to pinpoint this emotions.

One was very far but two of them were in one continent while another two was near him but not yet in as much as distress as the two that was sending his signal.

An emotion of distress, fear, hunger and sadness came through and overwhelmed the tethers.  
Even ever cheerful Junior was worried by his grimace.

So they headed this place the sailors called Westeros.

Specifically the place called North.

Two hatchling was in distress and this time he will make sure his friends are safe.

 

Somewhere in the land over the Wall below an ancient Heart Tree.

Leaf 

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

Leaf looked at the raven with shock at the sudden burst of emotions.

Never did Bloodraven sounded and looked so shocked. He was Three-Eyed-Raven. He knew everything that came before and that was to come. He even knew his death yet something caught him so off guard that he was bewildered.  
“Bloodraven?”

The one eyed sorcerer looked at her with shock.  
“Something is coming. Something big. Something that distorts the fate..”

Leaf raised one of her eyebrow.


	2. Jon meets his ancestor. He is not all human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for those who left me with encouragement to keep on writing.  
> It was meant to be one chapter thing but I just felt like I needed to vent.
> 
> There is talk of suicidal thoughts and evolution theory.  
> It’s a fanfic, let’s not get into a religious shouting match, please.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this.

Jon

It was middle of the night and Jon was looking at river-end of White Knife that stopped nearest to Winterfell. Besides Godswood of Winterfell, he always found strange comfort in this small stone fort that was built long tome ago by First Men at the river bank. It provided protections from animals, guarantees privacy and had a hearth which was dug into the ground which provided warmth so that it felt very comfy as he would find sanctuary in this meager rock fort.

Sometimes he would sneak out of Winterfell and spend many hours looking at the stars and hearing the sound of the river which would dull the ache in his heart.

Was a boy nine names days suppose to feel this much loneliness, Jon wondered.

Jory once told him that the White Knife was so deep and wide that a merchant ship could travel all the way to Winterfell but the Stark ancestors threw in massive rocks chiseled to sharp point to deter Ironborns from sailing up the river.

A sigh escaped from hid mouth. A deep and troubled sigh and he had no idea why. Truly.

Another day and another stink eyes by lady Catelyn, looking at him like as if he was a cockroach.  
Actually, the real two-legged cockroach, Theon Greyjoy, was treated better than he was because he was trueborn, never mind that the squid was Ironborn and his people known for reaving across the fourteen seas and kidnapping womenfolk to be their so called salt-wives but he is more trustworthy and more human because he is a trueborn and because he is a bastard, he was unreliable, lusty and worse than a cockroach.

Lusty?

What did he ever do to Septa Mordane?

Sometimes he wanted to end his existence. A nice noose around his neck and into to the arms of Old Gods would end all this torment but the question about his mother has been keeping those thoughts away.

Who was she?

Where was she?

Did she know about him?

All he wanted to know was where his mother was and if she was alive. Father was cruel that he wouldn't even allow him to ask questions or he would flat out deny his before words left his mouth.  
Sometimes he wanted to leave. He even begged father to send me away to Dorne where bastards are treated better, away from lady Catelyn. Father outright refused, talking about family.

What family?

In the end they are Starks and he was a snow.

He was the only stain in Ned Stark’s honor and that it self was another yoke to bear.

A week ago, accidentally he beat Robb in practice hard with sword and archery and his dinner was rationed and inedible for a week. The heating system to his room which was already barely above freezing ‘malfunctioned’ for a week. He had to sleep, fully clothed.

More and more, it felt like the Wall would be safe from the ires of Catelyn Stark than Winterfell itself.

However even he has been hearing rumors that he has been trying to ignore.  
Only condemned men head there to avoid chopping blocks.

Just another body to throw at wildlings. He hoped that wasn’t true.

Sometime he wondered why not end his life and be done with this jape?  
It broke his heart that Sansa has been avoiding him like he was infected with grey-scales while Robb was becoming more and more comfortable hanging with Theon who relentless reminded him that he was a bastard.

Robb just hissed at Theon in a half-hearted effort but would cruelly remind him by calling him Snow. Jon knew in his heart he was worthy and he didn't want and utterly hated to be known as a bastard.....even though it was true...he just felt he was more.

Sometime the only thing keeping him in Winterfell was Arya.

Suddenly, Jon could hear the sound of river parting like a ship was making its way up the White Knife.  
So he made sure that his sword is on his hip and an arrow nocked just in case as and slowed crawled out of his rock fort....readying just the Ironborns were trying to sneak in....which was very unlikely since their rebellion ended two years ago.

Then he saw the river was parting like something was swimming up the river.  
Something big.  
Jon gulped in fear and he felt his legs shaking like leaves.  
Jon was confused and realized that whatever the thing was......he needed a bigger arrow.

Sea creatures live at sea, that is why they are sea creatures and he heard that whales are big as merchant ships but this is White Knife river-end.

Clear water.

Why was something swimming up the river? 

As he was contemplating this furiously , in absolute panic and frozen in place, until he saw something starting to rise from the river.

Phins. Three long rows of phins was starting to rise out if the river in a threatening manner

He heard about it from Robb who heard it from Wynafred Manderly. Apparently some sea creatures have this phins on their back and some of them are good and some of them are......man-eaters.  
Now the phins he was seeing on this sea creature in ‘not-salt water’ was confusing because he couldn’t believe that the phins could be taller than a tree at glance and even mayhaps larger than a ship sail.

From his memory Robb told him that sea creatures had only one phin but whatever this thing was....and the phins was shaped like leaves of weirwood trees and this creature had a whole three rows of these bony-looking phins running down on his back and the river was parting away at the sheer force by...whatever that was pushing through.

Jon felt warmth in his breeches and realized that he lost bladder control.

Suddenly the thing movement stopped it’s approach and then due to its massive size the river bank was hit by the waves it created.

Jon was hyperventilating as he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest because he had no idea what kind of sea creature had long rows of bony phins that big that could swim up White Knife.

As he stood shaking Jon suddenly realized something. 

It was too quiet even though it was middle of the night when the night brought so many sounds by creatures that roamed the land making noises.

Not even an insects’ buzzing.

Whatever that swam up the White Knife has everything scared.

Then suddenly something started to rise out or stand up....pulling itself up from the river and Jon could only stand there slack jawed and frozen by what he was seeing.

Frankly, he had no FUCKIN’ idea what he was seeing as he was forced to keep crane his back further and further....because this thing....was so large and keep on rising as he realized something.

A massive creature was rising out of White Knife.

Did sea-creatures knew how to stand on two legs?

The massive creature was so tall it must be nearly hundreds of feet high.   
Maybe even near a thousand. Even though it was dead of night.....Jon could see that it was armored in thick scales even under moonlight.

Frankly, those scales looked as thick as gates of Winterfell or its walls.

The massive body which stood upright with its too massive hind legs that could be confused with a pair of mountains and Jon was pretty sure that it’s torso that could be larger than Winterfell and this being...had a pair of muscular arms that could probably lift Winterfell.

It’s head looked larger than Broken Tower with massive jaw that could probably swallow the said Tower in one gulp and Jon could glimpse it’s massive tails which looked like it could whack the walls of the place he called home and knock it down. Easily.

In fact he could see that the tails were as long as the wall that surrounded Winterfell.  
Endlessly long.

However, it was the eyes this humongous being that scared Jon.  
Despite its squatting face and its large square jaw...Jon could see ...this being that rose out of river didn’t look a mindless animal.

In fact he could see curiosity and intelligence.

Intelligence 

Jon saw this being’s massive yellow eyes narrowed and focused on him as he stood frozen on the river bank, his own piss running down his leg.

SAD. WHY.

Jon flinched as he suddenly heard a loud voice that rang aloud.  
For a moment he looked around widely who asked him that question wildly because he was worried that it would set off this....being..and step on him.

SAD. WHY?

This time though....Jon knew that no voice could ring that loud.  
It had deep earthy tone that rumbled and it sure wasn’t GreatJon.

HERE.

Again he looked around wildly for the source of the voice until he heard an irritated sigh he used to hear lady Catelyn whenever Arya has one of incidents and he looked up.

YES. YOU. SAD. WHY?

Firstly, Jon didn’t know....that a non-human being could speak and that this being was not moving his mouth but was speaking through ....his mind?

“My Lord....” The being raised one of its brow inquisitively as he leaned in and whispered “...do you wish to know why I’m sad?”

THINK YOUR ANSWER AND I SHALL SEE.

THE REASON WHY YOU ARE SAD.

SHOW ME.

Despite the current weird and mind-boggling situation where he was talking to a massive being that rose near a thousand feet high in the middle of the night...Jon did what he was told.

Do what? Deny an order from a being who could step on him like an ant?

So carefully, despite wondering why the FUCK he was talking to a massive ....being..using mind, he did what he was told. 

What was he suppose to do? Run?

So Jon began with explanation of Westeros and the view of lowborn by the Seven. How untrust worthy and lusty they truly are. He even sprinkled in about Blackfyre rebellions but mostly he showed him about the instances he was just being looked at with suspicion. His siblings, except Arya, slowly creating that invisible wall he couldn’t overcome. The petty punishments. Then the bit about noose around his neck.

MONKEYS AND THEIR RELIGIONS.

Huh?

Jon was about to ask what was monkey until suddenly he found himself standing in a forest in midday. Some place not the North and he was about to panic until he saw this massive being standing next to him and this being raised and pointed one of his massively thick finger that looked twice thicker than lady Catelyn’s wheelhouse and claw thick as a tree trunk.

He saw where the finger was pointing and saw a creature...some kind of creature that had two arms and legs with a long tail like a rip that was swinging across the trees by either jumping across tree branches or propelling itself by using his hand to swing and throw itself across a great distance, only to catch onto another tree branch and continue to do so in effort to move along.

Jon realized that this was some sort of greenseeing to his disbelief.

Then one of the monkey came down from the ground.

Suddenly he could perceive that time passing , judging by the way the sun rose and and fell. How forest began to shift and he could see weather change like seasons was passing but the most fascinating thing was that the hairy thing that came down from the tree was changing.

No longer it was hairy as the furs over the body seems to recede. It no longer used its arms to walk but starting to straighten its back and stand up. The more time passed by ...the monkey...starting to look like a human.

MONKEY.

He looked at this massive being with his mind blank.

MONKEYS AND THEIR RELIGION.

Then he was sucked into in another vision, this time he was shown about horde of armies killing each other in war waving their religions symbols. Millions died as result to his absolute horoor. Cities burned. Dead bodies piled mountain high. If he didn’t piss before he surely would have pissed and shite himself by what he was seeing.

War was horrible. Jon wondered if this was the Andal Invasions.

‘My Lord...’ The massive being looked down at him ‘...if humans are monkeys, I’m a monkey as well.’   
After getting stared for a while the massive being snorted like he was an idiot.

YOU ARE HATCHLING. NOT MONKEY. MY BLOOD.

Jon looked up this near thousand feet being with utter agitation and incredulity.  
He was kin? Hatchling?

Suddenly, the vision of these monkeys were wiped away and he was taken to so where else.

Then Jon saw people with silvery hair and amethyst eyes and realized that he was seeing Valyrians, or at least he thought he was.

In a massive building a serpent like creature with head of a dragon was held down with thick chains while another creature with a great leathery wings and vicious looking beak was in smilie state as well. He kept trying to flap its massive wings and fly away.

The creatures were under going some kind of a ritual as the people were seen surrounding those two creatures in a circle ...chanting. 

Then vision changed and he saw an egg.

Then eggshell started to crack and came out a cute looking baby thing. It has two arms and two massive legs with a long tail with rows of little spikes protruding from its back from its back to all the way to tail-end.

Jon realized that he was seeing the birth of his new....kin.

Then Jon was brought to another circle of ritual. This time the Valyrians were using his new kin’s blood over a egg along with the great ,occasionally, fire breathing serpent and the great flying beast. They did much rituals....and some time later the egg hatched fire-breathing creature that was capable of flying.

Jon gulped with fear. 

Jon was pretty sure that he was witnessing birth of dragons. He once read Septon Barth’s ‘Dragons,Wyrms and Wyverns: Their Unnatural History, write after horrific death of Aerea Targaryen. An account of how draginncame to be and the books were supposed to be destroyed by Baelor the blessed , or an idiot who starved himself to death, had the books expunged but he found copies in the library of Winterfell. Jon realized that the Septon was correct in his investigation.

Then he saw rituals where the newly created dragons were using some kind of blood ritual to bind a man to a dragon.

Then as time passed, Jon realized that these Valyrians were able to learn to control their dragons with a thought or sometimes using a horn because their bloods were literally part of dragons.

A thought crossed his mind and he looked up his new .....kin.  
He was father of all the dragons. If what he was seeing was correct, all the dragons carried his blood and Valyrian dragonriders to some extend.

He called him hatchling. A term for something that hatched out of eggs.

He had dragon blood!

“My Lord...” The massive being looked down at him with a hint of curiosity but with kindness in his eyes...something he only saw from his father.  
“...do I have your blood?”

“You do.”  
Another voice gave him a clue to his long waited answer and Jon spun around and saw a old man in a fine black clothing tunic in a black cloak standing no more than fifty feet away in calm manner.

The old had silver white hair with a red eye with wine’s stain birthmark birthmark from his throat to his cheek. His very startling appearance gave him a sense that he knew this old man but he wanted to be sure.

So he looked up his new ‘massive’ kin. Greenseer kin to be exact.  
“Is that you, my Lord?”

Instead of answering he simply moved in front of him...standing in between him and the old man. Jon felt such a relief as this massive being cared well-being of a bastard. A bastard with a dragon blood.

YOU ARE TRESSPASSING

His voice boomed across the vision he was standing.

“My lord..” The massive being craned his neck back and looked down on him.  
“...I think I may have an idea who he is. He is Lord Bryden Rivers. They called him Lord Bloodraven.”

Bloodraven

It has been frustrating weeks to pinpoint the source of his frustrations. 

Something was distorting the future. 

Something big, he was sure of and he couldn’t see him. The mere thought of a Three-Eyed-Raven can’t or able to see was really humbling to say the least but more and more the future of Jon Snow was getting blocked out so he decided to keep his birds near the young Dragonwolf.

That was fine and dandy until the bloody birds all fled as soon as they sensed something primordially terrifying swimming up the White Knife.

Sea creatures swam away. Creatures ran with their tails tucked between their leg. Birds refused to heed or even allowed to take command because their sense of fear and self-preservation overwhelmed his ability to warg in. It was so bad that he was forced to basically force the mind of the bird into corner to stay near Jon.

When he saw the massive being rising out of deep river-end of White Knife near Winterfell...a sensation he hasn’t experienced since Aegor drove his dagger into his eyes at Battle of Redgrass Field.

Legitimate uncertainty accompanied by absolute fear.

This.... thing ...was near a thousand feet tall and probably thousand tons heavy and practically personified the Stranger. 

Death itself and Brynden was forced to admit that he looked...dragon-ish to certain extent.  
Then he saw Jon’s eyes rolling back into his head and realized that this...thing...was was bringing Jon into greenseeing.

The he was controlling bird dropped its lower beak in shock.

So he tried to sneak in. Sort of.

As soon as he entered ‘his’ realm, ‘he’ knew Bloodraven was there and yet allowed him to see as ‘he’ took Jon to his beginning and only when Jon came near to the answer that would haunt him for the rest of his life....he made his presence known.

YOU ARE MY BLOOD.

Then he narrowed his eyes at him and sniffed.

EARTH SINGERS’ MAGIC IS STRONG IN YOU.

Bloodraven nodded and formally bowed with as much respect as he could.

“My Lord, I’m Bryden Rivers. Once known as Bloodraven.”

KNOW YOU DEEP IN THE DIRT. SENSE ANOTHER ONE IN FURTHER NORTH FROM HERE.

Bryden gulped. If he is father of all dragons and strong in magic , he could trace the dragon blood to locations in theory but it would take someone exceptionally strong in magic to even do that. If dragons are creatures of magic, wouldn’t their sire be one of magic as well?

Judging by the sheer size and the idea that this being was of magic...again Bryden gulped in green-dreams like his throat was parched.

Jon just stood quietly behind this being like a son hiding behind his father.

“I’m my Lord. I was once injured by the Others. Ice Monsters and the earth-singers bounded me to a Heart Tree to keep me alive.”

Then the massive being pointed his thick claw at Jon.

SHOW HIM HIS BEGINNING.

It was a command not a request. 

Bloodraven could sense tendril of something that was powering his ability to greenseeing. Every magic needed power just like those Red god worshippers but what he was getting was more than enough to show young Jon so much and more. So easily.  
Bloodraven has an wild idea.

“Jon, you have no ideas how long I have watched over you...”  
As expected the boy’s eyes were full of suspicion and weariness. Bryden was tempted to curse out the that Tully trout and the idiot Wolf for their part in breaking down a boy with so much promise. So much promise and yet here Bloodraven, not Three-Eyed-Crow, was given a chance to fix somethings and avert few disasters.  
“...however before you want to ask me anything, please allow me to show you everything. Then I will answer.”  
Jon nodded.

So he took him to the tragedy of Summerhall. It was suppose to be greatest celebration of Targaryen dynasty and it turned into near extinction because the maesters ,paid by various fearmongers, couldn’t allow Targaryens have the massive powers base they lost with the Dance.

Bloodraven could see the heartbreak on the face of Jon as Rhaegar was born amid salt of tears from survivors and smoke of ruin of the Targaryens cherished home.

Jon witnessed Rhaegar growing up ,despaired, that his birth so much pain and lost.

Defiance of Duskendale where Aerys lost his mind as Tywin plotted to delay the rescue of the King by trying to pressure Rhaegar to marry his daughter for support.

Then he showed Harrenhal and the identity of Knight of Laughing Tree. The brave wolf maiden who armored herself in mismatching cheap armors to avenge the honor of Howland Reed. Jon was sighed with relief that Rhaegar hid the identity of the mysterious knight he caught with Arthur Dayne.

The easy friendship by Lyanna which seem to bring Rhaegar out of melancholy.  
Then he made sure to show Jon sure the sheer number of whores that the Stag was going through during the Harrenhal tourney and most of them witnessed by Lyanna herself as the Stag dragged off whores after whores to his tent.

The argument between the Wolf-Maiden and the Quiet Wolf about the whoremongering fool and how ‘honorable’ Ned Stark refused to acknowledge such but would only parrot that his friend would be a good husband. Jon narrowed his eyes in suspicion and anger that his ‘aunt’ was forced to marry such a man. 

He also showed that Lyanna approaching Elia with apologies about the crown of Winter Rose given by Elia’s husband declaring her the Queen of Beauty and Love. Jon smiled when Rhaegar explained to Elia the knights Lyanna knocked off in effort to avenge her friend and everyone parted as friends after much laughters.

Then came the brigands Aerys sent to capture Lyanna for being Knight of Laughing Tree whispered the Spider. The heroic rescues by Rhaegar and his kingsguards.

He also showed Rickard Stark’s ‘southron ambitions’ and his reaction to null Lyanna’s free-spirit by calling it wolf blood. Just as he expected , Jon’s eyes narrowed in anger as he was seeing the same thing with his ‘sister’ Arya. Out of spite, he also showed the showdown between Rickard and his daughter along with Ned Stark where Ned continuously insisted that Robert was good man despite the whorings and Rickard telling her to do duty and just spread her legs.

Jon was horrified at that part.

Then he showed Elia trying to convince Rhaegar to marry Lyanna due to her barrenness after birthing Aegon and her fear of the court and Aery’s growing madness. Elia was convinced that Aerys would burn her once her news of barrenness reached the Mad King.

Worse, Aegon was born frail so they ‘bought’ a dragon seed to act as stand in as robust child that Aerys wanted to see.

The marriage between Rhaegar and Elia with his Kingsguard and Elia in witness as the Isle of Men which seem to delight and confuse young Jon as he start to realize that Robert’s Rebellion was a lie.

Finally, the start of rebellion as Petyr Baelish spreading rumors of abduction and Brandon ,the idiot, ignoring the letters left by Lyanna and charging of to Red Keep. 

Poisoning of ‘fake’ Aegon by Grand Maester at the heed of Tywin in effort to force Rhaegar to marry Cersei by proving to Mad King that frail woman could only produce frail child. Real Aegon’s death and fake one’s further deterioration of health.

Raven didn’t bother to show the death of Rickard and Brandon Stark but horrified news reaching Tower of Joy through Elia with pregnant Lya breaking down in tears at the death of her family. Jon shed a lot of tears, not because of the Starks but he was distressed by the sadness of Lyanna.

The duel between Rhaegar against Robert at the Trident where Robert distracted Rhaegar by telling him that he already made a deal with Old Lion to kill off ‘dragonspawns’. 

Rhaegar falling into Trident with Lyanna on his lips.

Jon flinched with horror as Robert called the bodies of children of Rhaegar ‘dragonspawn’.  
The stand off at the Tower of Joy.  
When Lyanna presented ‘Aegon Targaryen’ to Ned and his promise to keep him safe.

At that point Jon broke down. He fell on his knees and start to weep as he realized who were his true Lord Father and Lady Mother were.

Even the great one who was watching the whole thing with emotion of a rock seem to be saddened by young Jon’s rotten luck in his life.

Raven didn’t stop but he savored the best for the last.

The conversation between Ned Stark and Howland Reed. How Reed offered to raise him in the Neck but ‘honorable’ Ned Stark refused him saying that he would raise his blood as bastard not only he is his sister’s son but also wanted to make sure that Jon would never know his identity in effort to make sure that Aegon would never rise to reclaim Iron Throne from his friend whom he thought would make a good king. He wanted peace and the price of peace for the realm and his friend’s legitimacy was keeping his nephew as a bastard.

Throughout seeing the past Jon ,or Egg’s, emotions varied from relief to utter disbelief to outright horror.

His cold heart beat with sadness for the fate befallen on this Aegon.

“Is this all true, my lord?”  
Tear streaked face marred his face and yet Jon asked without an hint of emotions.  
Stark blood cooling his boiling dragon rage. Making him think clearly.

“By the Olds Gods , young Aegon, I swear it. If ‘he’...” Raven tilted his head toward the massive being “..didn’t come, your future would have been worse.”

“Worse than my past, my Lord?”  
“Worse.”  
Then just as he expected ....his cold eyes hardened with anger, betrayal and finally resolution.

“Show me.”  
It wasn’t a request.  
It was demand and Bloodraven could see the father of Dragons smiling with approval as they could see the quiet wolf side of young lad burning away and revealing a Dragonwolf.

People plans and gods laugh.

 

A Moon after that Night.

Ned

It has been a moon since Jon took his own life.   
His body was found by search party hanging by a noose from Wolfwood when people from Crofter’s Village alerted them. When Jon wasn’t seen throughout a day...with panicking Arya swearing up and down that she hadn’t seen Jon anywhere ...finally search party was sent and only a few hours later teary Ser Rodrick delivered that news with a letter left by Jon.

‘I shall no longer be the stain of your honor. Tell your fish wife that the Stranger finally granted what she has been praying for and I delight knowing that she broke her oath in front of gods. Do not bury me in the crypt, I refuse it because it’s a wolf cage. Burn me and spread my ashes to the wind because I will never have anything to do with wolf. I shall find peace and freedom in the wind. Oh and go fuck yourself, Ned Stark. You and all the Starks except Arya.’

Jon’s last letter was filled with so much anger and hatred , it stunned him.  
Ned did know how much being a bastard hurt Jon because he knew Jon refused to accept it. Ne knew Jon bristled with every remark about being a Snow and a bastard because he knew that Jon knew himself as worthy.

And it was dangerous.

Jon loved his siblings. 

Though he could see Theon’s presence was driving that invisible wedge between Jon and Robb, Jon still love and cared for his siblings and it was clear as night and day. Suppose he found out about what happened to Rhaenys and Aegon, Ned knew more than ever Jon would bath the Seven Kingdoms with blood to avenge his dead siblings....not for Iron Throne. 

He knew that in his heart.

They way he played with Arya , how he looked after Bran and how he was being civil with Robb despite the fact that Theon was becoming Robb’s best friend, Sansa drifting away due to Septa’s teachings .....Jon still loved his ‘siblings’ and he knew Robert will not be able to keep Iron Throne if Jon came after him, once he realized the truth about his lineage. 

Not for Iron Throne but for Rhaenys and Aegon.

He could bet Winterfell on it. There was absolute relentlessness about Jon which he inherited from Rhaegar.

And now Jon is gone. His sister’s blood was gone.  
It was filled with guilt and some elation in a twisted sense that his family would be safe from Jon’s true lineage that could bring fall to house Stark but guilt ate him.

Howland Reed came as soon as he heard about Jon. Howland’s eyes were filled with so much scorn at him that he didn’t have a heart to strike a conversation. He didn’t stay long but stayed just enough to see winds carry Jon’s ashes away from Arya’s hand.

Initially he wanted Jon’s statue made but Arya threw fits. His five names day daughter exploded in rage and waved Jon’s letter which left specific request from her about his wishes because Jon didn’t trust him.  
It was Arya who stayed to watch his body burned with tears and it was her who allowed wind to carry away his ashes.  
Septa got kicked in the sheen for trying to drag her away and when Cat commanded Arya to go back to her room....his daughter hollered loud enough that Winterfell shook....accusing Cat that she had blood on her hand for her brother’s death.

His family was fractured.  
Robb was in shock and even punched Sansa when she babbled about Seven taking him away because he was a bastard during dinner meal. Ned was horrified. Both by Robb’s actions and Sansa’s words.

Brandon was a baby and he kept demanding for Jon but it was Arya that took it worse than anyone. Jon left a bag of seven gold dragons he saved from allowance to Arya , how Jon saved that much he would never know, and gifted a sword and a dagger.

It was sword and dagger that was troubling to say the least.

They were Valyrian steel.

A thin Braavos sword Jon named ‘needle’ and dagger named ‘thread’ was found in a box underneath her bed according to Arya’s letter. Jon , in fact, left a careful drawing of movements and exercises that would allow her to master sword style preferred by Braavosi called ‘Water Dance’ and told her to ‘stick with pointy end’.

Catelyn was bewildered how Jon found a valyrian steel and raged that he taunted from beyond the grave.

Then door to his solar was kicked in Benjen strode in.  
“Benjen...Jon...”

“I know what happened to my FUCKIN’ nephew, Ned....” Then he slammed his fist on his desk and hissed “...I could have claimed him as my own and we would have avoided this whole thing!”

Ned avoided his eyes.  
He knew Jon could have been given a Stark name but he didn’t. He thought peace was important and Jon could find out from Benjen about his true lineage.

Then Benjen threw a letter on his desk.  
“For you.”  
And Benjen walked out.

Ned carefully opened a folded letter.

‘To Usurper’s dog.  
Jon Snow is dead. Aegon Targaryen is be alive from now on.’

Ned’s eyes went wide at the first paragraph.

‘..I know who my mother was. I saw her. I saw her at Harrnehal. I saw her when you stood in that precious Stark’s solar kept your mouth shut when my mother pleaded with you and your father. You saw Robert whoring endlessly and you kept your mouth shut talking about how Robert was a good man. I saw Rickard telling my mother to ‘do her duty’ and spread her legs’

If he wasn’t sitting down he would have fallen down. There was no way th.....dragon dreams. The Targaryens’ ability to divine futures!

‘...I saw you telling Howland that you would choose the Stag over my RIGHTFUL claim and choose to keep him safe. You kept me safe so I will return a favor to save your family. The day the Falcon dies and Stag comes to Winterfell, one of your son will fall from Broken Tower. The day you place Ice, the ancestral sword of Stark, on the neck of Lady at Trident, you will share her fate. Your eldest son and your fish wife will die at the Twins. His head will be cut off and a Wolf’s head will be sewn instead. Your daughter will not have face while another will be plaything of south as she always dreamed to be. Your last son will flee to Skagos as Flayed Men will burn Winterfell. Future is always moving but knowing that you love your Stag more than your blood, I think you will,not be able to avoid it. 

Know this, Eddard Stark, I will watch from Essos as the Others will come through the Wall and fill your beloved North with wights. I will not raise my hand against my kin but I will not raise my hand to help you either , oathbreaker. 

Don’t worry about beloved Stag, death will come to him without my doing and all the deaths that follows will be your fault. You are no Stark of Winterfell but Stark of Eyrie.

Winter will come for house Stark with Fire and Blood.  
Aegon Targaryen.’

As his hand was shaking with the implications of the content of the letter..out of the leather purse that Benjen threw at him something dropped onto his desk. They were pieces of red and white colored eggs shells.  
Ned lifted the shells in confusions until he flinched. The outer layer of the eggs were covered with scales.  
Ned knew what this was.

Dragons eggs and someone hatched them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read in Monster Wiki that Godzilla stands somewhere about three hundred feet in movies but I wanted and need him to be larger. It also stated that he has psychic abilities hence the whole greenseeing thing.
> 
> Jon Snow from the book was my favorite character besides Sandor.  
> I hate what GOT is doing to him or will do to him in the finale.  
> Yikes and I will not watch it.


	3. A dragon, A bold and a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon knows that Jon Snow knows something. He wants to play the game.  
> A knight and a dog gets interesting visits

Old Maester

No longer cold bothered him. 

In fact, the constant aches in his knees and back has been mostly gone. He was still an old maester bound by oath to a crumbling order but he no longer felt rage and grief over at night thinking about the tragedy that fell on his family.

He was no longer tormented and agonized by his decision with guilt of what could have happened to his family had he accepted the burden of Iron Throne. Perhaps he could have stopped Egg in his foolishness.

Old maester stopped that string of thoughts and breathe in the lung freezing air...to cool his dragon blood and concentrate on what’s in front of him.

Names of Aemon Targaryen have been few and far between in the history of house Targaryen but all of them knew duty and he was no different ....but for once, Aemon Targaryen thought about well beings of his bloods. 

Rhaegar’s children and his foolish grand nephew’s children. 

Four of them should be together by now if what Rhaegar’s son told him was true.

Suddenly door to his study was opened and Ser Alliser came in and a familiar face he hasn’t seen in decades.

It was only a three moons ago that a strange raven dropped a letter with a infamous three headed dragon sigil on sealed letter on the lap of Ser Alliser as he stood watch with his own name written on the a thick envelop.

Ser Alliser quickly brought the letter to him in secret and at the corner of his solar after securing privacy by kicking everyone out in a feigned temper tantrums...Ser Alliser began to read the letter which he has read thousands times by now and he could practically recite every words of the letter.

The joy a simple letter that could bring to a useless old man.

‘Maester Aemon.

I know you would not believe this letter but I swear it by the Old Gods, what I write is true.  
I’m Lyanna Stark’s son. Trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen named Aegon Targaryen. You might have heard of a bastard that Ned Stark brought from Dorne after the war. I’m he. 

In a few days, a raven might arrive carrying the news of the suicide of Jon Snow. Jon Snow has to die so that Aegon Targaryen can rise from the ashes Master Aemon. You are not alone and we are not alone. It might be hard to believe but my sister Rhaenys is alive, hiding out in Flea Bottom and I aim to rescue her then Viserys and Daenerys to a place that guarantees a safe sanctuary.

How would I know this?

It was your uncle Lord Bryden Rivers told me so in dragon dream. I swear it and he told me to tell you that he finally figured out how you cheat at cyvasse to ensure your victory when stakes and bettings were high. You palm extra dragon in your robe.

I know it sounds crazy but he is not dead but he is not alive either.

The day he went to his last ranging , he told you that he would never return. Anyway he was severed injured and found by Children of Forest and is bound to a Heart Tree deep in Haunted Forest. He cannot survive if he is taken off from the Heart Tree.

I hope you cane believe my words and I hope you are sitting down when you hear this part from Ser Alliser because I have hatched them. Within the letter is two dragon egg shells as my proof of my words. They were left by father and another one by Vermithor when Jaecareys Velaryon visited the Winterfell to find the support during the Dance. I have three more eggs that Cergan received as collaterals to complete the pact of Ice and Fire that was collecting dust in Stark crypt.

I figured the dead Starks do not need them and cannot hatch them.

Lord Bloodraven showed me the rituals to show me how to hatch them and white and red dragons are the result, maester Aemon. The dragons are back in the world.

I also met someone helped me with answering the question that has tormented me ,maester, and it was he who convinced Lord Bloodraven to show me the identity of my mother and father. I felt such betrayal from Lord Ned Stark because I found out that he was never going to tell me the identity of my mother unless I had sworn a vow to Night’s Watch because he wanted to keep the Stag safe and my true lineage would threaten him.

It’s not an imagination or paranoia because I saw his discussion with his friend on the way from Dorne.

I’m thankful that he risked his life to keep me safe from the Lannisters and Baratheons but this rebellion was based on a lie, maester. 

It should have never happened.

Someone named Petyr Baelish and Lysa Tuuly didn’t pass off the letter my mother left with instructions to be sent to Winterfell. They instead lied that my mother was raped which led to uncle Brandon’s ride to Red Keep.

Mother also sent ravens to Robert Baratheon along with Rhaegar’s telling them of their intention but Robert Baratheon chose to ignore it.

All this horror could have been avoided if the Stag knew how to take rejections from a woman.

When I found out my name was Aegon ,I was really bewildered, because I had a brother named one but turns out that princess Elia’s frailness was passed down to that Aegon and father was worried how the Mad King will react if Aegon died so he bought a dragonseed from Lys with help of Ser Arthur and Monford Velaryon in attempt pass that robust child as Aegon until my mother, Lyanna Stark, could birth an heir.

The entire rebellion is based on utter lies.

However if what I saw in the past was horrifying, words fail me to describe the future that heads for us. For me. I saw the life I was to live.

Ned Stark never told me about the identity about my mother and I joined the Night’s Watch after driven from Winterfell. I rose to Lord Commander after Jeor Mormont was assassinated in Craster’s Keep , to utter irate of Ser Alliser, who didn’t know about my lineage. Old Bear even gave me LongClaw.

Anyway ,many years from now, most of the crows will be killed at Fist of Fangs by the Others when they venture out to the Fist to investigate the reason why wildlings or freefolks are enmassing.

Turns out that Mance Rayder , the former Night’s Watch, is uniting the clans even as we speak not because he wants to raid south of the Wall but because the Others have returned and they are fleeing.

All of them.

I saw it uncle. Long Night is coming and my father Rhaegar Targaryen was right. The War for Dawn is upon us and whatever we do we will lose if I do nothing.

I survived the massacre at Fist of Fang and Qhorin Half-Hand forced me to join freefolks as a spy by allowing himself to be killed by me in order to convince them. I met Mance.  
For a boy who longed to belong somewhere....I felt like I was happy among freefolks.  
I made many friends among them. Tormund Giantsbane, Karsi, Soren Shieldbreaker, Wun-Wun, Val and I fell in love with a freefolk archer named Ygritte.

But once I realized what they were up to ...I fulfilled my vow to the Order and Ygritte pit three arrows on my back.  
Mance‘s attack failed and they never could get past the Wall in a war.

Ygritte died in my arms.

Only later I found out that the Others were allowing it to happen.  
The Night King is a sort of greenseer. He knows everything that happens beyond the Wall and he wanted best warriors to die at the Wall so that he could pick the women and chairmen at the Hardhome.

Only fire, weapons made out of dragonglass and valyrian steel can kill them but we don’t have the weapons and numbers, uncle. They have millions upon millions of wights. Anything and everything dead last eight thousand years can be raised as the thralls of Night King and he even has Cannibal the carnivore dragon that died over the Wall after the Dance under his command.

I saw Night King command his Army of Dead to kill tens of thousands of freefolks at Hardhome in a blink of an eye.

Worse, I saw all the freshly massacred freefolks rose as wights when Night King simply raised his hands. It was the most terrifying thing I ever saw maester Aemon.

Everything that dies over the Wall will turn to wights. I swear it.

So as Lord Commander of Night’s Watch, I decided to evacuate the freefolks and my brothers.

I asked you for an advice and you told me that you told your brother ‘kill the boy within you. It takes a man to rule. An Aegon not an Egg. Kill the boy and let the man be born’ and you told me that I was half the age of your brother but my burden is crueler and you told me ‘you will have little joy of your command but I think you have the strength in you to do the right things that must be done. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born.’

And they killed me for it , maester. 

Rest of the Crows wouldn’t believe the existence of the Others.

They just will never believe that all lives are important.

That the living is more important. All the livings. Even the Northerners constantly hounded me about letting the ‘the-so-called-wildlings ‘ through. Whispers of oath-breaker and wildling lover sound hound me even though we are in it for the fight of our life time.

My own brothers and the North that I loved.

Crows stabbed me to death chanting ‘For the Watch’ but .....there was this R’hllor priestess Melisandre on the Wall burned my corpse in some kind of fire ritual that brought me back and Ser Alliser bent his knees immediately....proclaiming me as son of Rhaegar Targaryen.

Somehow the scars followed me through the green dreams and I have them, now.

You serve until your death and then I was released from my vows.

I fought them with all that I have but tis was no use. The Wall eventually fell and I had to make a stand at the Winterfell but the Night King simply bypassed us and attacked the south directly.

Problem was south was engulfed in civil war by Cersei Lannister, Daenerys and a Blackfyre who was raised thinking he is Aegon Targaryen, my brother , even though he died before reaching his first name day.  
I met Daenerys at Dragonstone.  
There was genuine love between us but her desire for Iron Throne was greater and she choose marriage alliance with the Blackfyre despite my warnings.

Eventually Daenerys lost her mind when she gave birth to his son who had two heads and that pushed her to madness which led to her burning King’s Landing in rage as Night King landed. 

I was barely able to kill the Night King had it been not Ser Alliser’s sacrifice and later I was forced to become a Kingslayer for killing my aunt. Someone I loved .....to protect the Westeros from her grief.

In my grief , I choose banishment and went beyond the Wall to live with a spearwife named Val who stole me. Along with Tormund Giantsbane and rest of freefolks...that’s the kind of future awaits us. 

The Westeros went Harrenhal.

Worse of it is that another Night King was somehow rose out of slumber and started attacking the Essos out of Grey Waste.

After what I saw....finally I made a decision.

I don’t want Iron Throne but I will save my people. The freefolks but the rest of them can go fuck themselves. It takes an Aegon to do what’s impossible and the Westeros will have to handle the things themselves.

Two years.

Give me two years and I will come back so that you will come back with us to our new home. Aegon the Conqueror started fresh by looking to Westeros and I shall lead our people to safety. 

You, Ser Alliser, the loyalists to our houses, freefolks.

Jon Snow died, maester Aemon. Aegon Winterborne lives.

Persevere, maester and I shall make an offer to Old Bear he won’t be able to refuse.

Your great great nephew.  
Son of Lyanna Stark.  
Aegon ‘Winterborne’ Targaryen.’

Of course, he believed every words of it.

Alliser had to wipe his eyes a few times.

The pain and loss the young dragon went through. How he wept for the dragon of winter who lost everything.

Alone without any help. 

Aemon was glad he gave some good advice to Jon Snow but now, it is different when you know that he is your blood. That fire of the dragon within him flamed his mind.

So he asked Yoren for a favor and finally Monford arrived. His silver white hair black, his cloth that of merchant...he took effort to make sure the Spider would never figure out his movement.

Wordlessly, as soon as Alliser secured privacy, he showed him the dragon egg shells and the letter.

“Your grace...”  
As expected, Monford was in disbelief after reading the letter. Alliser took it worse and tried to drink himself to death first, after ranting about riding down to Winterfell to kill Eddard Strak. Monford trembling own hand reached out for the donkey piss they call ale on the Wall and he didn’t even flinch at the vile taste.

“Is it so different from Daenys the Dreamer who saved the Targaryens from the Doom, my ftiend?”

He ran his hands over the dragon egg shell with reverence.  
“It is the reason that I reached out to Lucerys and I’m thankful that you came but I must ask for a difficult request and I believe only Velaryons could be trusted to carry out this task. I know Targaryens could always rely on the support of Lords of Narrow Sea. Is that still same? ”

“Of course, your grace. We are the Old, the True and the Brave.”  
Monford‘ s eyes blazed with hope. For three hundred years Velaryons held the position of Master of Ships and many served as Hands. Even though he was bound by his oath to the Wall , he wasn’t blind and deaf enough to miss how the Cracklaw Points Lords bristled at the indignation of having to call a Baratheon, a king.

“I’m an old man, Monford. I’m not sure I would be alive in two year time but I want to make a request.”  
“Anything maester.”

“As Aegon said get ready to flee Westeros..”  
As expected , his blue eyes went wide and he was about to speak so he raised his hand.  
“...I know what I’m asking Monford. I’m thankful that you call me ‘your grace’. I’m grateful that Lucerys remembers an old useless maester freezing to his death by sending his son but this war Aegon is talking about...it will bring devastation to Lords of Narrow Sea like they have never seen before...”

The young Sea Horse’s eyes went wide with understanding.

“..you will either get dragged into civil war that Aegon mentioned or the Night King will get you during the Long Nights. I feel it in my bones and I can fear that doom heading for the Westeros . In case of Civil War, I don’t think you can avoid it due to proximity to Dragonstone and King’s Landing. Lannisters and Baratheons will not accept neutrality. If Night King breached the Wall...no one will be safe. So let the monsters, usurpers and oath-breakers to kill each other. Follow the precedents sat by Aenar Targaryen. Doom of Westeros is coming in one way or another. Aegon is right. By simply removing yourselves from melee called game of thrones ...it will conserve our strength and allow our enemies to whittle down their numbers and maybe .....just maybe there will be a new conquest by Aegon to retake the Westeros hundred years later. “

The mere thoughts of asserting a dominance over a whole continent gave that jolt of pride and hope.

“...whatever the future holds , what I’m asking is insane and madness but it makes sense. Take a step back to leap forward my friend. Convey my message to Lucerys and if he agrees it..get ready to leave slowly and discretely. Two years times would be enough to get ready without allowing the Spider to get a whiff of our plan....”  
He reached out with his wrinkled hand trembling with emotions.  
“..this Aegon has gone through so much pain, Mondford. I maybe old and useless in battle but at least I can rally a few supporters for Rhaegar’s boy.”

Lucerys’ son placed his hand over his weak hand and squeezed with assurance.  
“House Velaryon has not forgotten the hundreds of years of friendships and loyalty to house Targaryen, your grace. The kindness they have shown us and the Cracklaw points. They do not call us proud dragon’s Men for nothing. If it will be only us that would be leaving then it shall be so.”

Maester Aemon smiled.

A Bold Knight 

It was the code

Codes only known to Kingsguards which requested an urgent request for help.  
Of course, Robert Baratheon scoffed at such procedures and his so called ‘brothers’ didn’t have enough brains to remember the codes, much less do sums or even count to twenty without needs of fingers and toes. Barristan doubted that they could read.

But when a crow delivered that note with codes with locations.....he knew it was true.  
No one knew the codes. Not even Varys.  
Most of all the codes was plea for loyal family with ugly drawing of three dragons at the hand of a child.

After burning the words into his brains...he spent entire day thinking who sent the note?

He knew it was a Targaryen that sent the letter and he doubted it was Daenerys and Viserys. 

He kept up the admirable appearance of doing his duty until his shift was over.  
The he used a little known secret tunnels to head outside the Red Keep. He had to change his clothes twice after dying his hair with mud and lost whoever could be on tails on him in Flea Bottom’s maze. Varys’ birds might be good but he lived in this city since he was lad.

There wasn’t a road he didn’t know about in Flea Bottom that he didn’t know about or those various secret tunnels.

Finally after two hours of traveling every back roads and secret tunnels he reached an tavern called ‘New Dawn’.

When he entered the tavern the place was empty and at the corner two small children whose heads were covered in a dark cloak sat with what looks like a birdcage.

At the counter, a sellsword was minding the store.  
He had a crossbow on the counter, loaded.

Sleek greasy hairs, and a long sword on his belt...he looked at Barristan.  
“Anybody on your tails?”  
He realized that the sellsword was employed by the one who sent the code.

“I gave them a false chase in Flea Bottom for two hours.”  
“Just to be clear, I’m paid obscene amount of money for this job. I will have crossbow trained on your back and my employer has one as well.”  
That raised his eyebrows.  
“Meticulous.”  
“Like I said , I’m paid obscene amount of money for my service.”  
Sellswords nodded at the children and Barristan made his way and sat in front of the children.

He could hear a crossbow getting nocked.

“Reestan.”  
Barristan Selmy’s world suddenly turned upside down as his eyes went wide with shock.  
He would have fallen down if he wasn’t sitting down.

Reestan.

Princess Rhaenys was young , with her Dornish drawl, she had trouble pronouncing his name and she could barely manage to pronounce Reestan instead of Barristan and it just stuck. She continued to call him as such even though her drawl got manageable.

With his trembling hand, he reached out and the girl slightly lifted up her cloak.  
He could see that cheerful eyes that Rhaenys inherited from Elia in the color of amethyst and a white dragon streak.

“Your...how...?”  
“Mother let me into a secret tunnel before Lannisters breached the Red Keep with a bag of golds. I have been hiding in Flea Bottoms.”

Something like horror and grief struck him. Rhaegar’s child hiding right under Stags and Lions’ nose.  
He looked at the smaller boy whose head was still covered underneath a cloak.

“Lyanna’s egg, Reestan.”  
It took a moment or two to get through his shock addled brain what that truly meant.  
“...smaller Egg to be precise.”

The boy huffed, much to the amusement of the situations.  
Then the boy brought the bird cage in front of him. To be called birdcage would be too much because it was built with irons. Thick irons.

What kind of birds are locked in metal cage.....his thoughts and minds immediately went blank when the boy lifted the cloth off the cage.

There were two creatures that hasn’t seen since the end of the Dance and the last dragon died.  
Princess Rhaenys looked at him with pleading and hope in her eyes.

“House Targaryen needs you, Ser Barristan.”  
Selmy didn’t even hesitate. He swore to Robert , at the Trident , ‘ he would serve the rightful heir to the throne’...feigning blood loose as excuse. He was hoping to recover enough to escape and take the royal family to Dorne or die trying until news reached what the Lannisters had done.

Near decade of standing outside the door as the king whored and outside Small Council as the realm sunk into privy...he didn’t hesitate.

Usurper could have anyone to stand guard as he fucked. Anyone but Barristan Selmy.  
His prayer was answered and Seven gifted him a chance to serve a worthy royals.

“I’m yours to command.”

Fuck Robert Baratheon.  
Fuck Cersei Lannister. 

ESPECIALLY, FUCK JOFFERY.

Angry Dog

Sandor Clegane looked at the hand that was tossed onto table in this seedy tavern where they are no customers except a sellswords sitting next to the table a boy sitting in front of him. 

With crossbow trained on him.

They were not important. He could kill greasy sellsword after flipping the table to block the crossbow bolt and hold the boy as hostage 

What’s important was a massive hand floating in embalming fund in a big glass jar.  
He could theoretically throw the jar at the sellswords and flip the table over this boy and kill them both

Hound knew that hand. It was the hand that shoved his face intolerance fiery brazier.  
It was the hand that killed his sister. 

Hound has been waiting for the day he could kill the man the hand belonged to.  
For losing the chance to kill his brother , he was tempted to ring the boy’s neck. He could block the crossbow bolt with his hand and even if it wen through...his armor was good enough.

“Where’s the rest of his body. I heard that he was washed out to sea.”  
Hound REALLY didn’t care about the crossbows aimed at him.

“Washed all the way to Red Viper’s bedroom in Watergarden. I heard that someone squeezed him to a pulp, my condolences ”

That raised his one eyebrow that wasn’t burnt off.  
“The fuck do you want?”

“A refreshing new employment opportunity unless you are quite eager to be Lord of Clegane’s Keep?”  
“Fuck Westerland and fuck the Lannisters. What will be your offer?”  
The boy nodded while still hiding his face under a cloak.

“If you agree to my terms, I’m afraid that there will be a chance that you might not get to enjoy services of any ‘ladies of nights’ for a while but I will be more than willing to make that inconvenient up with golds upfront so to make sure that you would never doubt me. However , I’m certain that should you take this job...it will take you away Westeros for a while but if you follow me....it will be adventures of life time with little chance of killing anyone..”  
“I’m not interested.”  
“....and I will cook you with all kind chicken dishes you have never tasted before.”

Suddenly he came into focus.

Chichewa are important.

He glared at the boy.  
“How good of chicken are we talking about here?”  
“Seriously?” The sellsword asked which he ignored.

Instead of answering....the boy reached behind and brought three dishes of chicken on a tray.

“‘I cooked them myself and the words of sellsword might not be trustworthy...I really cook them myself.”  
“He really did and I’m saying that ,not because he pays me because I tasted them. Quiet good, I might add.”  
“Chickens seasoned with lemons and cooked by rotating it over fire. Spicy chicken seasoned with Dornish seasonings. Chicken stuffed with potatoes, sausages and vegetables...”  
“I don’t like vegetables.”  
“Helps with seasoning.”  
The lad didn’t back down from his annoyed growls. Not even a whimper.  
Someone with backbones.

Big backbone.

Unlike the little insane shit who would throw tantrums if sunlight hit his eyeballs too bright.

So Hound carefully took time to taste each one of them. Lemon chicken brought brought succulents tangy taste to each bite. Dornish spices brought that delightful fire to his tongue. Sausage chicken brought all meats of the world. The potatoes and vegetables mixed well.

Knowing that his brother was dead and his body mutilated by the Martells...made the chickens exquisite to taste.

Impressive.

“When do we leave?”

“Seriously?”  
Hound ignored the uncultured sellsword with no appreciation for fine cuisine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling errors...I truly apologize.


	4. A night in Watergarden and in Winter Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martells have unexpected gift dropped on them. Literally.  
> They are pondering about many mysteries.
> 
> Little She-Wolf will get mentors.

Oberyn

Oberyn looked down at the skeleton of a body that carrion beetles cleaned and ate away its flesh. The skeleton has been carefully laid out on a examination table in his study last few days.

When this mangled corpse was brought to maester Caleotte, even he was quite surprised by the state of this body and actually assured that this corpse suffered unimaginable pains before his death...which delighted the Martells but the mystery of behind the those horrific injuries made Red Viper very curious.

It was his curiosity of knowledge that led him to the Citadel which led him to forging few chains and curiosity in life led him to his travels all over the Westeros and Essos to find answers to mysterious things. The fruit of each journey led to joy when his question was satisfied and in return, it gave him more thirst to seek out the the answers to his curiosity because he knew life was , in general, was full of unquestionable things.

However, sometimes at the end of each journey, grief consumed that he wouldn’t be able to share his discoveries with his beloved sister and her children but he tried to live on his life fully....hoping that Elia would be a thing from the beyond shaking her head at her foolish brother.

This skeleton used to be Gregor Clegane....he was pretty sure of it , because Red Viper was absolutely quite sure that there was no other man in Westeros who was eight feet tall and four hundred pounds and covered in a finger thick armor.

He was missing a hand but that was whole other story.

The theory of truly identifying the skeleton as Gregor Clegane was quite difficult as someone or something squeezed him like as one would get orange juice by squeezing the fruit and Gregor Clegane body was squeezed to a pulp.  
Only his ugly head and a massive arm gave the clues to his identification that this might be in fact be ‘the Mountain that Rides’ but with his face was frozen in contorted in pain and agony at the moment of his death....again gave that initial difficulties into identification.

He was pretty sure of it.

Three quarters sure of it.

Caleotte who eagerly swore himself to an oath of silence suggested carrion beetles and after three weeks and now only bones were left to give an insight to what kind of damage the Mountain went through.

Needless to say traumatic death was understating the facts.

The Mountain’s bones were not just broken but rather they were crushed ,fractured and almost grounded into sand like someone or something put him into massive crushing or grinding mechanisms and grounded him into fine flour.

They actually needed pincher and glues to rearrange and reconstruct his bones to the shape of human looking skeleton.

Head was removed and embalmed and currently kept in a glass jar in Doran’s solar.  
His brother had mean streaks..he just hasn’t shown it a lot.

Oberyn ,of course, from his vast travels could think of a few mechanism , especially from Essos, that could do achieve same result but it wouldn’t take much effort to trace it and thus the Spider could find out and alert the Usurper and the Old Lion.

With a huff, he left his study and headed for Doran’s solar where all the Martells were gathered.

“Oberyn.”  
His brother has been smiling more ever since the Mountain was delivered in rather violently means and even started to laugh since he delivered the report that the Mountain died in unimaginable pain.

Happy Doran was disorienting to say the least.

“Brother.”   
He bowed and sauntered off to sit next to Ellaria after ruffling the head of Quentyn and Trystane while Ari got a kiss on her cheek form him. Ari huffed as she thought she was old enough to pecked on the cheek but to him she would be always the little girl.

“So my spies in Westerland tell me that the Mountain was washed out to a sea four weeks ago. Second day of last moon.”

That raised everyone’s eyebrows in the solar.  
“But...” Ari looked around the solar as if to make sure she was not hearing things.  
“...Mountain was thrown into Oberyn’s room second day of last moon, isn’t it father?”  
Doran nodded. His smile and jovial mood was replaced at with smirk aimed at him remembering the night when the Mountain came to Dorne.

How the Mountain came throw his roof was whole another set of whole new mystery that was giving him the itch to be solved.

Oberyn was enjoying a very pleasant sleep after a particularly pleasant night with two very acrobatic whores from Volantis with Ellaria when something literally bursted throw his roof and caved into the floor of his bed chamber.

He remembered thinking it was some kind of attack either by assassins or attack by enemies of Dorne. Everyone in Watergarden was woke with bells ringing and soldiers rushing about...looking for something to do with this attack.

Only when he realized that it was twisted and mangled body of the Mountain, recognizable with his ugly face contorted with pain because his body was crushed into pulps, then things took another turn that night. 

Obara and Nym rushed out of Watergarden leading calvary ...looking for culprits. 

Their initial response was blinding fast and yet...they couldn’t even find a clue as to how the Mountain was thrown into Watergarden.

Anyway Doran nodded at Ari’s bewildered and confused question.

“It is, Ari. Multiple witnesses came forward and told the Old Lion the tales of how a tidal wave washed him way from on the road between Tarbeck hall and Lannisport.”  
“And the wave carried him to Dorne and threw him through Oberyn’s chamber’s roof in less than a day?”  
Doran simply shrugged his shoulders at Ari’s incredulous question.

Then Doran drew out a leather pouch from his desk  
It was kept away from everyone until Doran and himself checked a few things out.

“What we didn’t tell you is that there was a leather pouch dangling on the neck of the Mountain because even we weren’t sure what we were seeing fter we saw the contents. We wanted to be sure what this wasn’t an elaborate hoax....”

His brother brought out and waved a piece of paper and everyone looked at it curiously.  
“...someone wrote ‘For your sister. Wolf Girl’s son’”

Reaction was varied. Most were utterly confused but only Sarella and ,only short while later, Ari’s eyes went wide successively.  
“Wolf girl is...” Sarella asked with confidence “....Lyanna Stark, am I wrong uncle?”  
“Her son would be...Rhaegar’s son, isn’t it?” 

Arianne immediately followed ....understanding the implications.

As expected everyone went pale with realizations.  
Then Doran withdrew two things threw each to Sarella and Ari.  
Ari looked at piece of shell...not sure what she was looking at while Sarella’s eyes went immediately wide.  
“Uncle.....this..this is dragon egg shells, isn’t it ?”

Reactions was almost instant. Everyone near Ari and Sarella lunged to take a close look at the piece of egg shells. 

“Two different colors. Two dragons?”  
Again Oberyn was immensely proud of his daughter ability to recognize things under such short time. How he had a daughter like that, only Seven will know...but nevertheless Red Viper was giddy about that.

Doran nodded at Sarella. Impressed.  
“White and red, Sarella.”

Everyone sputtered at that.  
“Are you thinking that Lyanna Stark’s son somehow hatched dragons and had them snatched up the Mountain...through...sea waves....without making a sound or be seen and dropped him from the sky exactly into father’s room? That was after ordering his dragons to squeeze the Mountain to death? It would had to be fully grown dragons to do that and as you said the sea wave washed away the Mountain. No one noticed a dragon lounging out of water or saw dragons flying over the sky of Westeros over the years? That’s a little illogical, uncle.”

His brother scratched his neck, unsure how to answer , at rapid non-stop questioning by his daughter and she was right in every sense. That was the conclusion they came to.  
It was what had them stomped since the Mountain was dropped in their lap.

“Wait!.” Everyone stopped as Sarella screeched with realization written on her face.  
“....uncle you said that ‘for your sister’ in that letter right?”

His brother smiled and nodded as he knew where his daughter was going, because that was the conclusion the brothers reached after pondering over a letter that was sent along with the note. It took them a week.  
“Aegon and Rhaenys are not mentioned.”

As expected...there was explosions of emotions and as furious discussions were held Doran raised his hand ...asking for silence.

“Yes, Sarella. We came to that conclusion when we read the letter but we would have never known what really that short note meant until we read some correspondences by Elia informing Lyanna Stark death of Aegon. Apparently he was born quiet frail and Rhaegar feared for the child and Elisa’s safety because he believed they both were in a danger.  
Rhaegar ended up procuring a twin dragonseeds with help of Ser Arthur Dayne to pass off as a robust child to please Mad King until one of the child died suddenly in the middle of the after examined by Grand Maester Pycelle. Elia surmised that Pycelle , who was likely in Tywin Lannister’s pockets, wanted to force Aerys to discard Elia from Rhaegar. The dead child was immediately replaced with the remaining twin and in her letter that the real Aegon was buried on Dragonstone and they continued using the dragonseed as Aegon until Lyanna Stark delivered an heir. Elia wrote in her letter begging Lyanna to name the child Aegon in honor of her brother.”

Everyone was stunned by the news and his brother continued to explain and was forced to reveal their dirty past. How their mother and uncle Lewyn abused the friendship with Rhaella and brokered marriage with Mad King even though they knew that Elia was quite frail.

As expected, the young ones didn’t take it well.

It was dark secret that Martells kept and instead blamed Rhaegar, Mad King and Tywin Lannister and everyone else they could think of ....hoping that they would not have to confront that harsh truth. 

They were the ones who put their sister in dangerous place.

The Martells knew it that the chance of Elia delivering heirs was extremely difficult but they wanted Martell blood on Iron Throne and for Mad King whose mind was broke after Duskendale...didn’t take it well that his gooddaughter couldn’t deliver healthy heirs after his own difficulties in getting healthy and alive heirs.

He remembered Rhaegar openly blaming his mother, uncle Lewyn and them for the treachery and betrayal when house Targaryen needed more heirs to strengthen their hold on Iron Throne by making marriage alliances through heirs.

Sure, Mad King burned away any support but Martells had a hand in nudging him to further descent into madness.

It was dark deed which he and Doran tried not to think about but the letter contents showed that Elia spilled her heartache and fear to Lyanna Stark and they needed to come clean to their family to move on.

“So you are telling us that Rhaenys has been alive all this time?”  
“It is possibility..” Obara’a question was a pot of wildfire and they both were quite numb and terrified of that possibility “...that’s what the note was insinuating...” Obara rose up and he quickly raised his hand to stop his daughter.  
“...if Rhaenys has been alive...this Aegon would have found her and evacuated to some place safe. Her survival and Lyanna Stark’s existence must be kept in secret. We cannot even breath about it. All of you know how the remaining children of Mad King are living in hiding in Essos. If the Usurper even hears the whisper about Rhaegar Targaryen’s children alive and the fact that the woman he loved actually married and bore him a son....”

Everyone grimaced 

“..he will not send assassins. He will send an army, paid by Lannister gold.”

“I’m sure that they will be eager to come up with golds..” Ellaria spat with venomous tone   
“...to finish what they started.”

“Do we try to find them?” Tyene asked as everyone was just bewildered by the revelations.

He looked at his brother and Doran shook his head.  
“We will not do that because if we did, Usurper might get tipped off by the Spider. This conversation he just had, it never happened. We never saw any kind of Mountain. We know nothing. We shall wait until they are ready to get in touch with us. Or at least until their dragons get bigger. So until then everyone stay away from Westerlanders or King’s Landing.”

Everyone nodded their heads while Ari was lost in thoughts.  
“Ari?”

“Rhae was alive all these years...in King’s Landing?”  
Metaphorical mule kicked his heart again. His gut,too.

That was one of the conclusions they came to after much discussions.  
If Elia got Rhaenys out before the sack..... then their niece would have been hiding , probably, in Flea Bottom for all these years, unable to escape because she had no one and no help, let alone enough golds to support or even make it to Dorne ....while they grieved in the splendor of Watergarden.

That thought utterly terrified and shamed both of them.

Since they came to that conclusion his the nightmare wasn’t about Elia’s horrible death but in fact that his niece was begging on the street in Flea Bottom while they enjoyed luxury and comfort of Watergarden...and Elia lookin at them accusingly.

It was truly horrifying.

Doran gulped hard and his usual cold mask ...broke...showing his rarely shown emotional side. His voice shook for a moment but it was enough to show how much that scenario affected his usually stoic brother.  
“It is likely.”

Ellaria just started to weep at that. Nym and Obara who were old enough to remember Rhaenys...furiously wiped their eyes with their sleeves.

“Who has biggest martial force beside us in Dorne? Is it still Yronwood? Cletus is marriageable age right?”  
Everyone was momentarily caught off guard at the sudden turn of conversation.  
“Yes. Yes to both of questions. They can easily raise close to five thousand spears.”  
Ari looked at Quentyn who answered her question.  
“Cletus, is he a good man? Is he some sort of secret sword swallower or a man who sword only stiffens when he beats woman, anything like that?”  
Quentyn sputtered in utterly confusion “I assure you Ari, Cletus is a good man.”  
“Good. If he turns out to be a freak I’ll kill him and then I’ll kill you...”  
That raised eyebrows. Arianne immediately turned to Doran who looked lost at the sudden turn of conversation.  
“I’ll be marrying Cletus Wyronwood, father. Send a betrothal offer.”

“I had hoped to marry you off to Viserys or maybe even this...Aegon.”  
Thankfully Ari didn’t even show any emotions for that tidbit of information.  
“Rhaenys will be with someone named Aegon, father. They are Targaryens. Most likely they will come back with heirs of their own! Better to have an heir so either to marry into the Targaryens or bring one into Martells.”

Oberyn stole a glance at his brother and even he couldn’t argue against that particular logic. An Aegon with a dragon of it’s own would be better choice than Viserys but there is no guarantee that when the Targaryens come back...this Aegon would be looking for a bride.

Doran knew that Arianne thirsted to be recognized as the heir and she has been seething at the implication that with rumors that ran rampant in Dorne about her being passed over for Quentyn....making the sibling relationship...awkward at times. This would kill two Ironborns with one arrow.

“What about this Aegon? Where was he hiding all this time?” Sarella asked loudly ...looking at the ceiling. Probably , thousand of thoughts and scenarios going through her head. 

Eight Moons after Jon Snow’s death in North

The Dancer

A Braavosi should never be found oneself in the frozen tundra called North of Westeros, Syrio mused, but also a Braavosi also do not turn down a contract that will make him rich beyond his wild imagination.

Syrio Forel is not a fool and his lady mother certainly raised no fool either.

When Syrio was told that his contract was negotiated by Iron Bank on behalf of someone...the hairs on the greatest First Sword of SeaLord neck stood up..

It smelled fishy. 

Syrio was no fool by the grace of his lady mother. Her belt had that kind of effect in him.

Iron Bank does not just negotiate on behalf of someone unless that someone has obscene amount of money or if the person is one of the three and twenty keyholders of Iron Bank.  
Whatever the case was he was chosen specifically and despite the fact that his service was quite expensive due to Syrio’s distinguished service as First Sword of SeaLord...someone coughed up enough golds to convince Syrio Forel’s mind.

Syrio’s job was that he , the First Sword of Braavos, was to live in Winter Town outside of Winterfell in a house specifically rebuilt for his Braavosi taste after purchase and was to teach one person.

A girl.

A five names day girl to be even more specific.

When he read that part in the contract....Syrio scoffed and turned to leave until he was shown the amount of golds that was about to be paid along with a deed to a magnificent mansion overlooking Green Canal in Braavos for Syrio’s saintly lady mother as part of payment.

Contract ran ten years but with a clause to visit Braavos every four moons along with allowance to pay for certain ‘entertainment’ worthy of First Sword of Braavos.

A ten years service in frozen tundra in return with a chance to live comfortably with rest of his life?

Syrio liked didn’t mind that kind of sacrifice.

Syrio also looked at four people who were to stay with him in his new mansion in Winter Town. They looked like they were former slaves and three of them were , Syrio was pretty sure of it, freshly trained Unsullieds. Three of them looked like Naath judging by their golden eyes and dark skins.

They were Syrio’s wards. 

His client told him to raise them like they were his children or else. 

Part of contract was to make sure that his ‘studnet’ was taught of womanly arts and apparently one of the girl could speak nine and ten languages beside expertise in embroidery and cooking.  
The girl looked ,initially, quite scared to be found herself in frozen tundra in the beginning but she seem to getting along fine.

Any former slave would be fine if they were to get away from Slaver’s Bay.

While Unsullieds were emotionless rocks....Missandei was charming companion.  
Syrio was also willing to earn extra bonus option in the contract which requested teaching the Naath in beautiful water dance.

Why not?

Another man also arrived in the morning waving a contract. He has been sitting quietly in the corner with blue flowers twirling in hand hand.

Despite the timid presence he was representing,that one truly raised all the hairs all over on Syrio’s body. Syrio’s well honed sensed screamed danger and Syrio was willing to bet that that fella was from certain house in Braavos.

Soon Grey Worm brought in his ‘student’ for next ten years to his dance floor

A scrawny little thing with dark brown hair, grey eyes and a long face...yet Syrio could see the eagerness in those storm grey eyes.

“You are late, boy.”

Little girl pouted.

“I’m not a boy. Who are you?”  
The girl didn’t let her guard down. She stood far from him and out of the reach of Grey Worm with door at her back. Syrio even saw she balled both of her hand into fists. One hand looked like she was holding dirt and a rock in another.

Syrio smiled.

This little pup was cautious.  
Syrio liked that very much. Very much indeed.

“I’m your new dancing master Syrio Forel the First Sword for SeaLord of Braavos...” Syrio showed two wooden sword and genuine smile lit on the lips of little she-pup. She was startled when Syrio threw her one of wooden sword and dropped it. Syrio tisked which made the little pup scowl.  
“...tomorrow, you will catch that.”

Then the little pup looked at the man sitting at the corner.  
“Who are you?”

The smiling man bowed  
“A man’s name is Jaqen Ha’ghar, lovely girl.”

As expected the little she-pup bristled being called lovely girl. She actually spat on the ground and asked balefully  
“Are you my dance instructor as well?”

Man smiled.  
“A man is to instruct the lovely girl only when the girl is ready.”

Little pup took it as challenge and practically snarled.  
“I’ll be ready, mark my word as a Stark. Whatever you will have to teach, I’ll be ready.”  
“I have no doubt, lovely girl. No doubt at all.”

Syrio didn’t doubt as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Syrio would be the type who would talk himself in their person.
> 
> Jon did not hire Syrio and invite Jaqen Ha’ghar because he want to get back at Ned Stark. He wants Arya be ready if things do not change and because it will piss off Catelyn Stark.
> 
> I figured Missandei , her brothers and Grey Worm could use new scenery in a sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon Targaryen talks about what he saw in the future.  
> Targaryens realize that Westeros isn’t really worth dying for and now of them can be solved with ‘Fire and Blood’.
> 
> Especially with fire or any kind of fire for that matter.

Rhaenys

Nothing surprised Rhaenys anymore. 

Especially when it came to Egg.

Nothing.

Truly

She has gotten shocked so many times during last two moon that she expected craziness being around her new found brother.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that her brother appeared out of nowhere with two little dragons in birdcage. The last time he saw her brother....at least in her memory ...was that he was still in Lya’s belly. The closes thing to dragon was Balerion her cat who has been sent off to Dorne with his many progenies he sired all over the Red Keep. Jon gave Balerion and his many spawns to that greasy sellsword to delivered to Watergarden for safety but she kept Vhagar and Meraxes, two little kittens.

Exercising the rights of older sister to sarcastic little brother, she did smack Egg’s shoulder for rolling his eyes at her naming skills.

Still it shocked her that her brother somehow convinced and helped the most decorated Knight of the realm fake his death, defect and added to their growing merry band.

She certainly did panic when her brother hired the brother of her mother’s killer but despite his nightmarish appearance...Sandro Clegane or Hound griped about Egg stealing his kill, his brother the Mountain that Rides, and obsessed over chicken. He liked chickens so much he was like..... her grandfather with his fondness for burning people.

She was numb by the time she met.....Lord Godzilla....she was certainly thankful for the rolling sea waves and her dark breeches because it wouldn’t have made nice impression on her newly found brother or Lord Godzilla if they found out that princess of Westeros lost bladder control seeing...that massive being....known as Lord Godzilla.

She didn’t even blink an eye when her merry band rode Lord Godzilla’s massive phin like structure thing on his back on to Volantis. Hound actually cursed her brother when he saw that Egg fell asleep as soon as they left King’s Lansing without a care in the world while they were somewhere in between panic and fear as they crossed the Narrow Sea because .....they were holding on to the safety ropes that bound them to those phins to stop them from falling over due to the sheer speed...Lord Godzilla ...was swimming. While the adults were terrified ...his brother slept with drools ,never mind that swimming across Narrow Sea in the middle of the night was scary. 

However her fear of falling over was even more terrifying. She blamed the wetness of her breeches to sea waves .

Meeting Viserys and Daenerys was absolute pleasure as the all broke down and cried together. Vis cried harder than Dany.

Those who crossed the Narrow Sea on the back of Godzilla cheered when Jon mentioned a ship at the dock of Volantis which Jon bought using the money he withdrew from Iron Bank from their Targaryen accounts .

It was filled to brim with supplies and their cheery mood died instantly when they realized that Godzilla dragged them to Valyria. When they all looked Jon..he simply said that it was their final destination.

Everyone panicked until they landed on a island Jon called Dragons Nest. A small land mass that broken off from mainland during the Doom was situated near the land that once had Valyria the capital city of Dragonlords.

Barristan was confused at the thick forest that was grown on a peninsula that was supposed to be destroyed and poisoned.

Apparently, Lord Godzilla has healing magic and he healed the island the effect of Doom but stone men and creatures ran rampant other places while this place was devoid of them because Lord Godzilla and Junior killed them all.

Still the first night, most of them stayed on the ship while Jon went off despite their warnings. It took a week to finally accept that Dragons Nest was safe but still...things Egg was involved made her say ‘Oh, No Egg’ a lot.

Meeting Junior was strange experience.  
A miniature version of Lord Godzilla and his son for that matter...looked utterly cute.  
She couldn’t understand how he went from cuddly six foot dragon to ‘Godzilla’ but Dany became instant best friend with Junior despite the language barriers.

Initially Hound muttered Junior a large fat lizard but in retaliation Junior fired his dragon breath at a massive rock right next to Hound in protest.  
Till this day she had no idea which angered Junior. The Fat part or the lizard part.

Also the fact that Junior piled up a mound of dragon eggs thinking they are shiny rocks , pile of valyrian steel because they are sharp and mountain of valyrian tomes as his bed...did shock everyone.

Samwell, wide eyed, pleaded with Junior in return for making him the greatest and spongiest bed he could build was quite amusing to everyone.

Still, every surprises, confusions and emotional outbursts that came since meeting her brother ..Rhaenys appreciated ...everything in a strange way. She didn’t want to be alone anymore and after surviving the sack in the Flea Bottom under the care of mother’s old wetnurse Guierra Sand in Flea Bottom for all those year....she was glad that she was safe but she was trapped in King’s Landing. 

Errie was too old and despite her insistence that she leave her behind, she didn’t want to leave a woman who kept her safe all those years in King’s Landing. Also they barely had enough funds and she didn’t think they could buy a seat without raising suspicions.  
Traveling to Dorne by Kingsroad was out as well.

But in deep down she knew she was afraid. Afraid that Lannisters will get her the moment she step out of Flea Bottoms.

So when Egg came along....Errie who was barely holding on despite her advanced ages and illness simply smiled and passed on seeing the dragons. She was truly grateful that Egg made sure Errie’s bones were sent to Dorne with her letter to her uncles with that greasy sellsword Bronn.

Initially. she didn’t want to believe someone who just showed up in form of her crumbling sack of clay she called home in Flea Bottoms , in the middle of the night no less, but when he waved two dragons in birdcage....she knew she would be safe.

Still...dragon dream into future....that was quite shocking after all the things she saw last two moons.

“So, let me get this straight....Rhaenys dies alone in Flea Bottom, I get molten gold poured on my head after threatening my pregnant sister....you kill my sister in the future because she burned King’s Landing.....in future according to your green dream ?”

Egg nodded and when she saw that Viserys eyes narrowed into slits, she glared back at Vis to make sure the idiot controls his temper because Egg’s head was dropping low.

“Thank you, Egg. You saved us. You saved us all.”

She silently snarled at Vis and even he quickly followed her suit.  
“Yes, thank you, nephew....” Then Vis looked around the people and the dragons  
“...when do you think we could take back the seven kingdoms? Can you see that?”

Egg shook his head no.  
“We are not taking back the Westeros, uncle Vis.”  
Thankfully Viserys looked utterly confused by Egg’s answer and even Barristan and Brienne looked baffled by her brother’s answer.

“Uhhhm. What?”  
Viserys looked at Egg in confusion and pointed at the dragons perched on Junior’s top of the head and Danny’s arms. 

“I will state five reasons, uncle. Even after you listen to those reasons , you want to take back Westeros....however you will not have my support.” 

Viserys looked further perplexed but nodded. “State your reasons,nephew.”

“First of all, people hate us. Us , Targaryens. Mad Ki...”

Barristan coughed into ball of fist stopped Egg from completing that words.  
For a moment he looked embarrassed once he figured out why.

“...well..” Egg heaved a big sigh and shivered as he continued to speak “...grandpa Aerys made many enemies. Too many enemies. North lost Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark. Vale lost Elbert Arryn and Denys Arryn . And those were rebels. I’ll not bother you to mention the people dies for us in the war. The loyalists also lost a lot. Dorne lost Prince Lewyn at the Trident and they blame grandpa Aerys for the death because princess Elia was a hostage by grandpa to force people to fight for him...”  
“That’s a lie. The Usurper and...”

“UNCLE!” Egg’s loud and commanding voice stopped Viserys’ in the middle of the rant.  
He looked quite startled by Egg’s outburst.

“‘I saw it, uncle. I SAW IT...” Egg was talking about his green dreams and Egg pointed at Barristan “...Ser Barristan was there all those times. He burned away any loyalty by burning people alive left and right and that was before he killed the Rickard Stark, Warden of the North, the house that blended their knees peacefully house Targaryen since the conquest. He promised trial by combat and hung my maternal grandfather from the ceiling by chains and cooked him in wildfire. His son, Brandon Stark died trying to rescue him but he chocked to death because Aerys put an Essos chocking collar on him. Aerys put a sword in front of him just out of reach and told him to get the sword to cut himself free to rescue his father....”

Viserys and Daenerys paled. Teary Dany had to be consoled by Junior who mewled comforting sounds. Vis was visibly shaken.

“My father was...”  
With unfocused eyes, Viserys tried to speak up for the Mad King as he stood up.

“He was a great man. In the beginning ,maybe. But then ‘Tragedy of Summerhall’ happened . The came grandmother Rhaella’s difficulty in getting heirs and many stillborns. Finally Defiance of Duskendale. It broke him. Ask Ser Barristan. He was there. I saw it with my own eyes. Whatever that came out of the prison of Duskendale was not our grandfather. Just cruelty and vengeful...thing...looking to vent. He began burning people with wildfires. He would hear their screams and it would excite him. He blamed everything on grandmother Rhaella and he would hurt her...”

Viserys and Daenerys both flinched in shock while Barristan closed his eyes in shame.  
She knew about screams that echoed the Red Keep when she was young. She didn’t know that it was grandma Rhaella until years later in Flea Bottoms she heard about it.  
Errie reluctantly told her that story.

“Then there is Robert Baratheon...” Egg ignored Vis’ eyes narrowing into slits “...if Aerys got my father a wife from among his bannermen ,say Tywin Lannister’s daughter..the things would have been different but instead he said that something like ‘I will not allow servant’s daughter to marry my son’..”

That part she didn’t know.

“...to a man who was his Hand for twenty years. A man who has sixty thousand men!..”

Even though it was difficult to hear truth about one’s father , or grandfather in her case, Vis was aghast and so was she.

“...then he told his cousin Steffon Baratheon to find my father a valyrian bride. Lord Steffon and Lady Cassana’s ship crashed into the walls of Shipbreaker Bay right in front of Baratheon brothers and instead of coming down to console his kin, Aerys sent a raven saying that he would have burned him for failures of duty. Even Tyrells and the entire army of Reach pitched around Storm’s End and held tourney staying out of bloodshed because great tide of fury rose against house Targaryen and they wanted to conserve strength. Ask anyone. It’s the truth. If you want to take back Iron Throne...you will have to kill nearly everyone. Starks. Arryns. Lannisters, Tullys and Baratheons. Tullys are tied to Vale and North by marriage. That’s five kingdoms. You want to burn entire Westeros and think there won’t be consequences later on? Why do you think Robert Baratheon is sending assassins after you? Why do you think we are hiding in Valyria? This is the only place they cannot think of. Believe me, uncle. He was willing to chase after you til the end of Essos. If we ‘Fire and Blood’ our way to Iron Throne...they will rise up maybe not in our time but in either in our children’s time or their children’s time. We will never be safe with the bodies we piled up to take back the Westeros . Aegon the Conqueror did to unite the quarreling kingdoms but not us. We will have to kill all the Wardens and Lord Paramounts to do that and their extended families. They will never stop fighting back. That’s the first reason.”

Shocked Viserys sat down.... looking absolutely flustered.

“Ser Willem never told us about this.”  
Egg nodded sadly at Dany’s small voice.  
“You were young and not yet old enough to handle the truth. I’m sure he didn’t think you were ready to know that your father was not a good man but I saw it. By the Old Gods, I saw it all.”  
There was that horrified and haunting tone in Egg’s voice.

“And you have four more reasons, nephew ?  
Egg nodded at Dany’s timid question  
“Worse than grandpa Aerys?”  
Her brother looked at her and shivered.  
“Way worse.”  
Listening to Egg, Viserys came out of his shock while Barristan looked alarmed.  
“What can be worse than enemies?”

“Four million gold dragons of debts.”

The tent was filled with silence. Samwell who was acting as scribe , his quill stopped moving ...his mouth hung open. Brienne started to rock herself while the rest of Egg’s urchins actually had to be explained by Sam the meaning of a million.

Some of them were using fingers to understand. They looked bewildered.

“Currently , Baratheons and Lannisters owe four millions of gold dragons to Iron Bank and to Casterly Rock, officially.”  
“Officially?...” Vis cocked his head unsure..even more disturbed by that “..what do you mean officially? What’s the real number unofficially?”

“More, uncle. A lot more. Petyr Baelish , the Master of Coins is robbing the Crown blind. I mean literally the King does not care about the money he is spending and Baelish ,while increased the trade brings golds flowing through the King’s Landing, but the fact is......he is robbing them and if we manage to take the Iron Throne, we will have to pay the debt accrued by them. Maybe we can ignore the ones owed to Lannisters but to Iron Bank....they will not care. ‘Iron Bank will have it’s due’ and they might even send faceless men if they have to. The problem is the debt is that big now. The dragons need six or seven years to be big enough for us to ride on. Imagine this size of it could grow to in six or seven years.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped and they all turned to look at former Lord Commander of Kingsguards.

Barristan Selmy looked ashamed. Utterly ashamed.  
No wonder he was so happy and eager to leave King’s Landing.

“His grace is true, my prince. Robert Baratheon calls them ‘counting coppers’ and he is living and enjoying lavish and extravaganza lifestyles like no one has ever done before. He really does not care about debts. At all. I didn’t know about Baelish stealing from the treasury although I had suspicions due to the fact that he owns all the brothels in the capital and the spies he is gathering. That money to run business has to come from somewhere but Lord Arryn trusts his bannermen and that is the problem.”

“The winning purse of joust and melee is usually tens of thousands golds.”  
Hound gruff voice instantly drew attention. Even Junior looked at Hound , with what could describe as shock, with chicken bones dropping out of his jaw.  
“Gah?”  
“Really.” Hound answered back to Junior with a nod of acknowledgement.

“Wait, did you just understand Junior?”  
Brienne asked in shock as she looked between Junior and Hound.  
“Do I look like a fuckin’ warg to you? Do I look like a Targaryen? He looks shocked . Sound shocked which felt like he was questioning my knowledge and I ain’t no Grand Maester but I can read a facial expression that is utterly disbelief...”  
That kind of made sense.  
“...tens of thousands of gold for winning purse. Ask the Lord Commander”  
Barristan chuckled and scratched his neck  
“Sometimes, your grace, it goes as high as twenty thousand.”

Rhanyes felt like her world was spinning. All she was hiding in Flea Bottoms all these time...those scums were living the good life.

Unbelievable!!!!

“It’s a scheme.”  
“What is a scheme, nephew ?”  
“Lannisters lending the Stag the money. Usually Lannisters win the joust by Kingslayer where the prize is the highest.”  
Lights went on Viserys’ eyes.  
“Money returns to Lannister’s anyway while the Stag goes further in debt!”  
“Aye.”

“And you have three more reason why shouldn’t even step a foot in Westeros?”  
“Aye.”  
Rhaenys didn’t know if Egg was doing it on purpose or the fact that he was already traumatized by what he saw and getting further traumatized having to remember it to tell them all the dark secrets. He looked resigned. Defeated.

Viserys, on the other hand , looked flabbergasted and she was just as much as he was.  
Taking back the Westeros with dragons seemed a simple idea.

“I don’t think the conquerors ever dealt with someone else’s bills.”  
“Gah.”  
Junior nodded sagely as he seem to agree with Dany’s assessment and Brienne looked confused . Brienne looked like she wasn’t sure if it was due to the things she was hearing or because Junior seem to understand Westerosi.

She looked flustered. By what Rhaenys wasn’t sure.

“What’s next?”  
Egg laughed nervously as if he was about to talk difficult subjects.  
That raised hairs all over her body.

More nervous than grandfather who burned away the Westeros?

“This might be related to the second point. Enemies. Well more correctly unseen enemies.  
The most dangerous type of enemies we will face.”  
“Your grace, are you saying that these unseen enemies are more dangerous than previously enemies you talked about?..”  
Question by Barristan was what everyone was thinking about.

“Aye, Ser Barristan. These are the ones that has been hiding in the shadow that will soon come out in one way or another. They want the Iron Throne and they don’t care who stands in the way.”  
Rhaenys felt her throat getting parched and Egg continued 

“....and no one hates Targaryens more than Tywin Lannister. He will literally do anything to put his grandson Joffery on Iron Throne....”  
“Good luck with that little shit.”  
Egg actually smirked as Hound who looked rather startled by her brother’s amused smile  
“Hold on to that thought.”  
“Huh?”

“The main reason is that he believes that his son Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, is grandpa Aery’s son...”  
Reaction was loud.

“WHAT?”  
Egg raised his both of his hands for silence.

“Tywin ‘believes’ it so. His wife Joanna Lannister died giving birth to him and his silvery blonde hair along with his mis-matched eyes of green and black led him to believe that his is a Targaryen bastard born with deformities but in fact he is not.”  
Rhaenys let off breath she was holding on.

“Tyrion is not grandfather’s bastard. Jamie and Cersei are.”  
Reaction was bigger.  
Explosive.  
Again Egg raised both of his hands for silence.

“Ser Barristan can attest that grandpa Aerys had many mistresses...”

Rhaenys winced and she looked at Viserys and Dany. They were horrified.  
Their father burning people was already horrifying to hear but to hear that he left bastards....which means he didn’t honor the marriage bed, that’s whole another level of betrayal to their lady mother.  
“...I know it is difficult to accept it but..”

When Egg pointed at Ser Barristan, he squirmed in his seat briefly before confirming Egg’s visions.  
“His grace is correct, my prince. His marriage to your lady mother wasn’t happy to say the least. They were married against their wishes and he had many mistresses.”

“Anyway, I saw grandfather sneaking into Joanna Lannister’s bed chamber many time all the day up to her marriage to Tywin Lannister, that includes the morning of the wedding. There is no way Cersei and Jamie are not your half siblings...”

But Barristan voiced objections.  
“Your grace but Jamie and Cersei Lannister looks like typical Lannis...”

Words died on Ser Barristan as Egg pointed finger at himself.

The living proof a Targaryen could not look like a typical Targaryen.  
Her brother was born with ink black hair, storm grey eyes and long faces but when he stands next to Viserys , Daenerys or herself...the traits are there. His high cheek bones. Shapely nose.

Barristan’s mouth dropped at the implications.

“However it gets worse. Cersei and Jamie are cuckolding Robert Baratheon...”

That turned Barristan white and his jaws got unhinged.  
Even Hound’s eyes went wide as saucer.  
“...Joffrey Baratheon is pure born of incest..” Hound chocked on his wine “..between siblings. Tell me why would normal siblings just decided start to fuck each other....”  
“Unless they have Valyrian blood.”  
Viserys nodded, deflated, at Brienne’s logics.  
Though it is not confirmed their Targaryen ancestors preferred their siblings as their wives.  
Usually within family. Errie told her that the ethereal beauty brought by Valyrian blood also was a big factor. Their siblings were beautiful, they didn’t care. 

Everyone’s mouth dropped.  
“Your grace..” Barristan stuttered as if words are failing him “...but....that’s...that not possible.”

“.....Baratheons have always produced children with black hairs and blue eyes, Ser Barristan. Without a fail for three hundred years. Ormund Baratheon. Steffon Baratheon. Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon. Shireen Baratheon.”  
The old knight looked shaken.  
“Black hair and blue eyes.” Barristan was barely able to chock out those words.

“Aye, a few time in the history either Baratheons have married into Lannisters or Lannisters married into Baratheons. They produced children with black hair and blue eyes.”  
Egg looked around the stunned crowd  
“..and if we go in with ‘Fire and Blood’..like it or not, we will be kinslayers.”

Viserys sat down, shocked by the look of things.  
“‘Targaryens didn’t have twins in our history, nephew! I don’t think..”

“It’s not true uncle. Aelora and Aelor Targaryen, children of Rhaegel Targaryen and Alys Arryn had a twins and another girl Daenora who married Aerion Brightflame and bore Maegor. He was passed over in the Great council of 233 because he was infant then and  
There were fears that he inherited Brightflames’ lunacy...”

Like drinking wildfire, Rhaeny thought.

“..and his uncle , our great great grandfather Aegon V took the throne. There has been a twins born to house Targaryen before.”

“Impressive, Prince Aegon.” Barristan nodded as Sam quickly searched their lineage book and showed Visery.”

“Is it kinslaying even if they are bastards? Jamie Lannister killed....”  
Viserys shivered “.....our father. Doesn’t that give me some leeways?”  
Vis looked at...Jeren, a bastard son of a Septon who shook his head.  
“Kin is a kin , your grace.”

“And it gets worse.”  
“How could it get worse, nephew?”  
“Joffery Baratheon is mad.....” Rhaenys didn’t miss the shivering of Hound and Ser Barristan “...at least grandfather has excuses but Joffrey has insatiable taste for blood like Maegor. Robert Baratheon ,the idiot, has no idea why he is mad and Cersei pretends like nothing is wrong with that wretched creature that is her son.”

Hound loudly snorted.  
“No evil deed is too evil for that blond shit. She coddles his every whims. He is already killing animals, beats servants and abuses his little brother and sister. Not to mention killing their pets.”

Those who didn’t know about the royal family...jaws were dropped. By the looks of it, Barristan knew as well.  
“Tell them about the pregnant cat.”

Hound spat on the floor with disgust.  
“Seven hells. You really have seen everything, didn’t you? I really died in fire?”  
“With your brother.”  
Again Hound visibly looked angry and muttered dark thing about his brother.

“What pregnant cat?”  
Hound looked at her demanding answers. 

“The insane shit once cut open pregnant cat’s belly open to show his siblings what’s inside the belly. That was like two years ago.”  
She couldn’t help but look at Barristan who confirmed with nod.

“And the Usurper doesn’t discipline his child?”  
“Cersei won’t let anyone touch Joffrey. King smacked him for that and Cersei went insane...”  
Barristan helplessly nodded at Egg’s explanation. Again confirming that what her brother is saying is true.  
“...and it’s not Joffery we have to worry about but Cersei. She got a prophecy from Maggy the Frog...”  
Then Egg looked at Ser Barristan with sadness.  
“...she is like Ghost of High Heart that Jenny of Oldstones brought to Summerhall that gave that ridiculous prophecy.”

Barristan looked visibly shaken by that declaration and Rhaenys was curious about that.  
“Anyway, this Maggy gave Cersei a prophecy. She told Cersei that she will marry a king which she assumed that it would be our father Rhaegar but our father died as prince because Aerys was still alive.”  
“Robert Baratheon was a king.”  
Everyone nodded at Dany’s interpretations.

“Cersei also asked if she will be a queen and Maggy told her ‘queen you shall be until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear’..”  
Suddenly goosebumps broke out all over her body and she wasn’t the only one.  
Even the boys and the menfolk looked...disturbed.  
“...then she supposedly asked how many children she will have and the answer she got was ‘six and ten for the king and three for you. Gold shall be their crowns and gold shall be their shrouds and when your tears have drowned you , the valonquar shall his wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you’”

Eery silence filled their tent as everyone stopped breathing.  
“Cersei actually believes that some young woman will come to bring about her downfall. She is quite convinced of it. Three children for her and six and ten for the king part. Maggy already foretold that she would cuckold her king. Her children. His children....”

“Fuck.”

No one cared as Hound cursed aloud.

“Wait, six and ten children...you mean Robert’s bastards? He has six and ten bastards?”  
Egg nodded at Viserys questionings.  
“All over the Westeros, uncle and when Joffrey took Iron Throne Cersei convinced the idiot to order the death of all his bastard siblings in King’s Landing. They were killed by Goldcloak led by Janos Slynt.”

Loud gasp filed the tent. Immediately Junior and Brienne sandwiched Danny and consoled her, thankfully.

“She killed all of them?”

"Most of them. Mya Stone was in Vale so she was okay. Edric Storm was in the Storm’s End. Then there was Bella , a young prostitute at the Peach in Stoney Sept. There was a twins he fathered during visit to Casterly Rock, I know she paid to have the father of children’s mother to have drowned the twins and girl sold off or killed....”

“By the Mother!”  
Barristan looked utterly horrified and Brianne looked like she wanted to swim to Westeros to kill Cersei. Even Danny looked outraged by the deeds of that horrible creature and she was queen of Westeros?

“...that was because the presence of the bastards annoyed her. She will do worse if we come to take Westeros. I know that she blew up Sept of Baelor with wildfire because the Tyrells and Faith were trying overthrow her...”  
Egg looked around the stunned crowd.  
“..if you ever see her in front of you. Kill her without hesitation because she is crazy on a good day. When she started losing her children...let’s just say like father like daughter...”  
Vis and Dany scowled.  
“....and she was worse than anyone in the history of Westeros. Trust me.”

“Tywin. Cersei. Any more of these unseen enemies?”

Egg heaved a big sigh.

“Right now, even as we speak Elia Martell’s son Aegon Targaryen is slowly planning to take back the Westeros.”

Confusion arose from everyone.  
“Your grace, I thought you were the Aegon Targaryen and....”  
Brienne mumbled, too embarrassed and confused to continue.

“It’s okay Brienne. My brother died before first names day, that’s the reason why father had to take Lya as wife after annulling his marriage to my mother.”  
“Then who are you talking about nephew?”  
“A Blackfyre.”  
Reaction was instantaneous.

Viserys and Barristan both stood up. Bristling with anger.

“Maelys Blackfyre raped daughter of Daemon Blackfyre the cousin he killed for control of Golden Company and she left a daughter behind in Lys named Serra Blackfyre , a whore.  
I think Daemon Blackfyre’s wife descended from Maekar I line.  
Anyway through Varys’ introduction...she married Illyrio Mopatis, a magistrate from Pentos. Now here is a High Valyrian lesson for the day...what is the translation for Illyrio?”  
Viserys, Daenerys, Barristan and herself immediately answered.  
“Bad Rivers.”

Egg nodded.  
“Then which of Aegon the Unworthy’s children’s descendants would likely have chosen a name for himself that would have shown his despise and contempt for greatest enemy of the Blackfyres.”

“Aegor Bittersteel.”  
Everyone looked at Hound who was the the most unlikeliest to come up with answer.  
“I know about a man who hates his brother. I know that kind of man well.”

“You are saying this Pentosi magistrate is Blackfyre, nephew ?”  
“I know the cunt well.”  
“Egg..” Her brother looked at her with a warning“...I do not want to see you use that word.”  
His brother simply rolled his eyes at her.

“Dragon-dream, uncle, I saw it all and experienced it all. This Illyrio married Serra Blackfyre and sired a son, son that i might add, looks very much looks like a Targaryen when the Stag took the Iron Throne. Varys and Illyrio have conspired to raise the boy isolation, making him think he is Aegon Targaryen, son of your lady mother. They even brought Jon Connington and Richard Lonmouth since he was five to help raise him to be worthy of a king and to further give boost to his identity. A Blackfyre raised to be a Targaryen without knowing about it. He has been educated to be a king. Fooled nearly everyone.”

Rhaenys then truly realized that just how difficult it would be to retake the Westeros.  
It has become monumental task that begins with enemies, debts and crazy bastard aunt and this...Blackfyre.

By the looks of it even Viserys who initially looked outraged by Egg’s ‘not-returning-to-Westeros’ ideas became more and more resigned by the things that would be standing in between them and Iron Throne.

Most of them cannot be solved by fire.

“...and this pretender even married Daenerys and took Arianne Martell as paramour. He can be dealt with but the problem is Varys. He is the last of great unseen enemies. He is the one that is pulling the string and manipulating everything with informations. It was him who through Illyrio convinced you to think that selling Dany to Dothrakis would be a good idea. I think he expected both of you to not survive because Dothrakis respect strength and they didn’t believe in marriage alliances or betrothal agreements.”

Viserys winced at the foolish way his future self acted.

“...if you had somehow convinced the Dothrakis to invade Westeros...it would have provided more evidences that Mad King’s children were indeed mad and further alienated any supporters left. The war you would have caused would have costed Baratheons in terms of resources and men power which in return would have given his fake Aegon the distractions he needed to take King’s Landing...”

That made sense. 

“...say what you want about Rhaegar Targaryen but he is still beloved figure. Aegon Targaryen the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell would have been given a lot of support by the smallforks as tragic figure.”

Rhaenys felt enraged someone out there was pretending to be her brother. A Blackfyre no less. Just how many obstacles stop in their way?

“...things changed when Daenerys hatched the dragons eggs and yet It took three very large dragons to force them to cross the Narrow Sea and I won’t even mention the problems they caused. Varys knows everything and he knows about Baelish’s ambitions and the truth of Stag’s children. He has been using you two as distractions so that no one could even sniff out the Black Dragon he is raising. He will weave the informations so that chaos will ensue and war will whittle down every opposition so that the child he raised carefully could be a king with support of Golden Company. That’s why we are sitting on an island in Valyria.”

“And he is not the biggest problem for us?”  
“He is third on the list above Cersei and Tywin. But even now I’m not sure about Vary’s true motive. He wants a good king on Iron Throne that one I’m sure of. Preferably the king he educated in a sense.”

“Then what could be more dangerous than a Blackfyre with Golden Company?”  
Everyone looked at Egg with trepidation because so far her brother hasn’t disappointed in the whole ‘surprise’ part.

“There is a sea of wildfire underneath King’s Landing.”

A deathly silence ensued and only crickets could be heard from out side their tent for a while. 

Everyone looked at Egg with pure terror. 

Everyone.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THERE’S A SEA OF WILDFIRE UNDERNEATH THE GODS DAMN KING’S FUCKIN LANDING!”  
Unexpectedly, it was Hound who beat Viserys to explosion. His roar of outrage was so furious that quell whatever Vis was working himself into.

“Well, grandpa Aerys.”  
“No, nephew....you start to call him for what he is. Mad King. Call him Mad King....”

Everyone looked at Viserys , quite surprised. His face was contorted with rage and anger.  
Finally listening to so many dark deeds by....Mad King...Rhaenys thought he had enough.

“...if this is true, and I don’t think this is a lie, I will no longer associate myself with him. He is no father of mine.”  
“You sure, uncle ?”  
“I sure am.”

“Anyway, after the Jon Connington lost the Battle of Bells at Stoney Sept, he feared rebels’ victory and wanted to make sure that if they take the capital...he wanted to make sure that no one will take the Iron Throne. I believe he said something close to ‘...let Robert be king over charred bones and cooked meat’. The Hand at the time Quarlton Chelsted protested , trying to his course of actions and Mad King had him burned and Wisdom Rossart , pyromancer, became his Hand...”

“Fuck.”  
Rhaenys felt like ranting and raving and even join Hound in cursing out Mad King.  
By the looks of Viserys was on the verge of doing same thing.

Was he truly that mad?

Even Barristan looked quiet disturbed as the ale horn Satin handed over was violently shaking which was enough of a tell. Samwell was furiously scribing , not even phased by the nature of the talk.

“By the Seven...”  
Egg ignored Barristan’s mutterings and continued.

“Anyway only Jamie Lannister knew about it and during the sack of King’s Landing, Mad King ordered the Hand to ignite the wildfire but Jamie managed to kill him and Mad King because he feared that he would give order to anybody else to accomplish the task and he tracked down rest of pyromancers like Garigus and Belis and killed all of them but the problem is that he told no one about it because he believed that they would degrade and dry up over time.”

There was sharp gasp and it came from Samwell Tarly.  
“You explained to me later , Sam.”

“Explain what?”  
Hound looked at Sam and then Egg in confusion.

“Wildfire, its potency increases with the time. More unstable and maybe a touch of sunlight can ignite the whole thing.”  
Hound stood up and raised one of his massive arm and pointed outside tent as if he was pointing to Westeros.  
“And you are saying they are still fuckin’ there?”  
“Thousands of barrels of wildfire are still there underneath the King’s Landing even as we speak.”  
Wild eyed Hound sat down as if his mind was going into shock as Brienne was rocking horsefly muttering prayers while Barristan looked like he was dead where he sat.

Dany was again had to be consoled by Brienne and Junior while her mind went numb.

“Fuck King’s Landing. Fuck the Lannisters and fuck the Baratheons. They deserve what’s coming.”  
Vis just used palm of his hands to cover his face and groaned.  
It wasn’t a groan of disappointment but just pure frustration with a little bit of rage and a slice of fury.

Hound was right.  
They will get what’s coming for them and the Targaryens will not have to lift a finger to kill them.

“Targaryens are the only ones that can unite them.”

It was Samwell’s quiet voice that made everyone turn to look at him at that statement.  
Samwell instantly blushed at the attention he was getting

“I’m sorry for speaking aloud your grace and sers”  
“Sam...” She tried to calm the former heir to house Tarly of Horn Hill  
“...please try to explain your statement. My brother said that you are wise beyond years.”

Blushing Sam cough a few time but being to speak.  
“Right now, everyone is waiting to see Robert Baratheon drop dead your grace. Everyone is gathering strength but waiting because they know they cannot win a war against the Stag king. He has won two wars which makes it difficult anyone to rise to challenge him. Even in the Reach , there are whispers but if house Targaryen makes an appearance...all these vying for Iron Theone will unite to take Targaryens out first because even without dragons...dragons ruled Westeros but with return of actual fire-breathing dragons...you will be surrounded by enemies on all sides....”

Everyone nodded. 

“...strategy of Prince Aegon is similar to win a melee. Don’t stand out but stay away from everyone and let others tire themselves out. You know all everyone’s secrets and their capabilities. It does not matter if future changes because of your decisions. The motive of the players are the same. The Iron Throne and by the looks of it .....I believe you can let the Westeros know about these secrets and use the Stag to clean up everything because you know Stag will never allow his brother to be his Crown Prince and succession will,plague things.”

“Never?” Viserys asked with furrowed brows “...even though he is his brother?”

Samwell nodded and looked at Barristan  
“Yes, prince Viserys. Lord Commander can attest to it but even in the Reach we know that the King hates his younger brother Lord Stannis and the Tyrells are planning something with Renly, the king’s youngest brother who was named Lord Paramount of Stormland over Stannis . The fact that Loras Tyrell is squiring under himself a first step. If the true lineage of his children are known to the Westeros...the king needs an heir but they are all bastards.....except Edric Storm whose mother is highborn lady whose lady mother is Delena Florent, my mother’s cousin but Tyrells claims to Highgarden is hotly contested by Florents by their claim as descendants of Garth Greenhand’s daughter Florys the Fox. They will try to pressure the Crown so that Mace Tyrell’s daughter Margaery Tyrell to replace the queen thus securing themselves with ties to Iron Throne. Or they could push for marriage of Margaery to Renly and pressure the King to name Renly as heir.”

Again, Rhaenys couldn’t help but be impressed by the vast knowledges of Sam. He was just as old as she was and he could rattle off political implications as easy as breathing.

“What I don’t get is I believe you want some kind of stability in Westeros. Stability and yet you know that sooner or later Stags could fall into civil war for succession but why? If you have all the knowledges you can win the Iron Throne...why not win it, your grace, and take back the Westeros instead of staying away from it.”

Egg just stood stoically with amazing imitation of being an ice.

“...and then when you talk about future....sometimes it doesn’t feel like someone who saw it as a spectator. It feels like you were him...the one who actually lived it. When you speak about what you saw of others...there is this cold assessment but when you talk about what you saw...the wildfire, Blackfyre ,Varys, Baelish...there is rage and hatred underneath.”

Everyone looked at her brother as they were going listening to Egg’s dragon dream and Egg just looked at Samwell with sad smiles.

“You always are the smartest person I will ever know, Sam. Lack of confidence is your problem but you never lacked courage to speak the truth and you have wisdom beyond years....”  
Egg looked at those around the tent.  
“..Samwell, Edd, Grenn, Pyp, Satin, Halder, Albett and Todder...if you remained in Westeros you would have ended up on the Wall...”

Egg was talking about urchins he gathered before he left Westeros.  
“...first I was named steward to Lord Commander Jeor Mormont then a Ranger and finally 999th Lord Commander of Night’s Watch...”

Then Egg started to unbutton the buttons of his tunic and pulled it off, leaving him just with breeches on.

Rhaenys could not even hear the sound of breathing as everyone looked at her brother’s chest marred with horrific injuries. 

Ugly puckering of stabbing marks were all over his chest.

There was a crescent shape where a dagger went through his heart.

She was horrified to voice words.

“...I was stabbed to death by my brothers because I let wildlings south of the Wall. After my death...a R’hllor priestess named Melisandre resurrected me in a funeral pyre using some sort of ritual...”  
Then Egg looked at Sam sadly.  
“...magic is strange and unexplainable, Sam, but whatever that happened in the future...the marks followed me to the past even though I was only seeing it. I know my name is Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark but the soul part of me is forged together with the boy Jon Snow who at four and ten forced to join Winterfell because he had no where else to go. Every day, I feel his pain of his memories and regrets even though that future is likely not to happen...”

Egg ,no Jon Snow...it was the memories of Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell followed her brother to the past and now Rhaenys understood that her brother carries the exuberance of new life and the pain of the what was coming simultaneously.

“Nephew...” Viserys had tears streaming down on his face.

“..it is price I am willing to pay thousand times over to save you. To save those in our tents and those to be added.”

Egg heaved a big sigh.

“Death is the enemy. The first enemy and the last and we had to fight him. I had crossed sword against him. I fought his servants and the Great War is coming. The only war that will matter to everyone and the fools in the Westeros will be too busy killing each other to take a fookin notice...”  
There was that ominous tone she hasn’t felt even though when Egg was talking about sea of wildfires  
“...you have all heard of tales of Long Nights?”

Everyone nodded except...Junior.

“Gah?”  
The big firebreathing lizard or wingless dragon tilted his head in confusion until Brienne, to her shock, helped Junior ,rather reluctantly in the beginning and yet with gentleness, by rubbing her hand over his claw in soothing manner.  
“I’ll tell you about you later.”  
“Gah-ah.”  
He nodded with a smile. Bright smile full of white teeth.

“The Night King is real. Right now as we speak he has woken from slumber and is gathering strength. Ice Spiders you heard about is real. I saw it and killed it. White Walkers are real as well. Killed them ,too. Well....”  
Egg added with a smirk  
“...although Sam killed one first but that’s another story to be told later...but the army of the dead will be coming. Millions of them. Millions upon millions of them that can cover the horizon as far as you can see.”

Then Egg laughed bitterly. Like a man who knew a great jape. No, not Egg but Jon Snow.

“...I saw the army of the dead butcher fifty thousand freefolks, that is the correct term for wildlings, in a blink of an eye at Hardhome...”  
Jon Snow snapped his finger  
“....just like that and all of them got ran over. I already evacuated about over ten thousands of them and at Hardhome I rescued about eight thousand women and children before the Night King arrived. I practically stole every children from their mothers to evacuate them. Five thousands more once Night King arrived and you know what the Night King did after butchering the fifty thousands of the most fiercest and hardest fighters world has ever seen?”

Fear like the one she never felt before filled her stomach.  
Jon Snow, not Egg, raised both of his hands with palms up to the sky.

“...he resurrected them as wights, mindless soldiers and servants of Night King. Just like that.”

Everyone was truly terrified. Hound, Barristan and Brienne were shaking with their hands clinched around the hilt.

“And you know what my brothers at Night’s Watch did?..”  
Jon ran his hands over his upper body.  
“...they stabbed me to death for allowing wildlings southes of the Wall, because I wasn’t wanted to fight for the living. Then, I knew I had to take the North back from Boltons because North had to be prepared against the invasion of the Others and I killed all the Ironborns and Boltons to take back the North, and you know what they complained me most about?”  
“The fookin wildlings.”  
Jon nodded at Hound  
“Aye.”

“If those cunts weren’t making some snide marks about me being a oathbreaker then it was about me being wildling lover. If not, then it’s ‘Lord Snow’ with such sarcastic tones they might as well be telling to go fook myself. It didn’t matter that I brought a few wights as evidences. Of course, my cousin Robb Stark legitimatized me as Stark and it wasn’t still enough. Lady Stoneheart, that is Catelyn Stark, who was killed at the Twins and resurrected by Thoros of Myr called me ‘Usurper’ in my face. In my FOOKIN face. Then Daenerys arrived from Dragonstone , telling me to bend my knees. Then Aegon Blackfyre sends raven to telling me to bend my knees to him ‘the rightful heir to the throne’ and Howland Reed, the Lord of the Neck, arrives and announces my real lineage to the North to make sure that I’m not killed by Daenerys’s dragons. We were discussing a marriage alliance with me bending knees to her and help her claim Iron Throne in exchange for help against the Night King. Once she realizes my claim is greater...even though I was telling her that I’m not interested in Iron Throne...she took her entire army south because Aegon Blackfyre was about to take King’s Landing...”

Then Egg looked at Dany who was horrified with a smile. 

“...I’m not blaming you for her actions. She had tough life and believed that the iron throne was her birthrights as only surviving Targaryen and she had dragons. She was quite convinced that destiny and fate was telling her that Iron Throne was hers to claim. Anyway, she wanted to leave but one of her dragon Rhaegal refuses to leave..choosing me as his rider.”  
“Rhaegal?”  
Dany asked with such happiness and curiosity

“A green dragon you hatched.”  
Then Phantom, Egg’s silver white dragon, who was perched on Junior’s head screeched what felt like a temper tantrums.

Egg looked at Phantom with sorrowful smile.  
“You weren’t born then. Sorry.”

It was amusing to see her brother apologizing to a dragon.

“Anyway , the Night King brings down the Wall with horn of Joramun. Some kind of magical artifact and the army of dead marches directly to Winterfell and turns out that Night King has Cannibal.”

“Is that some kind of creature , nephew?”  
Viserys who was just confused as everyone else asked...taken off guard by the mention of Cannibal amidst of terrifying tales but it was Samwell show as shivering with wide eyes and jaw dropped that made her shiver with implications

“Sam? What is Cannibal?”  
Sam whimpered and Egg gestured with his hand as he took a sip of ale.

“Cannibal is a wild dragon that used to live at Dragonstone and went missing after the Dance of Dragons, your grace. No one could ride him. He ate dragons and humans alike thus earning his name Cannibal... I know that Sheepstealer went missing with Nettles but I didn’t think Cannibal was in Westeros.”  
Samwell managed to finish without stuttering despite his appearance like he was about to keel over.

“The idiot lived at Skagos because of volcanic activity there and moved to Hardhome for the same reason. He got killed by Night King and became his wight.”  
“So Night King has a dragon?”  
Egg answered Visery’s incredulous question.  
“..he also has a sea dragon. A wyrm in Frozen Shore. Ironborns laughed about how they will be safe on their islands during Long Nights when I presented the wights as evidences. Japes were on them because we heard from survivors that a giant snake like thing destroyed the Pyke.”

“By the Warrior.”  
Rhaenys has no idea who said that...maybe she did as well.  
Egg’s Tory sounded like a terrifying tale.

“How did you defeat the Night King, your grace?”  
Egg looked at Sam with mischievous smile ashy made everyone curious  
“...I released Sam from Night’s Watch as Lord Commander and sent him off to Citadel. I hoped that he would be able to find some helps to defeat them. Then Sam heard about Cersei blowing up Sept of Baelor and kidnapped bunch of alchemist of the guilds at sword point to the North and had them brew a lot of wildfires.”

Everyone looked that pudgy boy who was shocked by that as well.

“Sam’s reasoning was that we don’t have numbers and unquenchable cursed flame could even the field and I kind of tweaked it by burying thousands of barrels of wildfires all around Winterfell in near every directions after burning a deep and wide moat around Winterfell. We thought we knew Night King because the few times we have faced them, their superior numbers was their advantage. For eight thousands years he picked off freefolks, giants, creatures and what nots. Everyone that dies can join their numbers so I wanted to fool the Night King thinking that he could overcome Winterfell with his numbers. ...”

Egg took a sip again for perched throat.

“...it was crazy gamble but we cannot meet them open field. It would have been slaughter. So once, Winterfell was surrounded by all side...I flew Rhaegal and ignited the wildfires from the back of their army and it caused chain reactions of all the wildfires we buried in the ground. Wildfire travelled toward the Winterfell stopping at our outer moat Rhaegal burned across . A field of green fire and it was beautiful because we thought destroyed Night King and army.”

“You...” Hound tilted his head in confusion “..thought?”

“Aye. Days later we woke up from celebration and I got raven from Mallisters from Seagards that some kind of a sea dragon thing pulling big blocks of ice which carried White Walkers and wights. Reavers never even had chances and everyone on the Pyke got turned. Then they brought Ironborns’ ships to Frozen Shores and carried all of his army directly to the south. Another army used freezing weather to ride ice blocks...all the way to Crownland. The millions of them we destroyed was just a feint. “

Everybody cursed. Everyone. Even Junior.

“I warned the Targaryens and their forces and they took King’s Landing but not the Red Keep. That placed was packed with people. What nobody knew was that Cersei made wildfires and placed them all over the King’s Landing.”

“On top of the wildfires that Mad King left behind?” Hound asked in disbelief 

It was understandable why Hound was upset. At least she thought she did.  
Jaws of Viserys and Daenerys were hanging loose.

“Aye.”

Hound , surprisingly looked at Junior and grunted  
“I’m never setting a foot on the soil of King’s Landing. Ever.”  
“Kewww-Gahh.”  
Junior sagely nodded with closed eyes as if he was agreeing.

“Then as if Night King marching on them is not important...there was political infighting as to who would sit on Iron Throne. Aegon married Daenerys but Arianne Martell was also his mistress and both of them were with child. Jamie either knew of Cersei’s plan or pretended he didn’t care or he didn’t know what to do. I was rushing down with my army from the North. Night King went through Westerland and Crownland and picked up recruits. “

Everyone felt chill at the whole recruit part.

“Reach people fled to Dorne behind Red Mountain but those who lingered joined the Army of Dead....”  
“Seven hells.”  
“Aye. Hells was on Westeros and then Daenerys gives a birth that looked like Maelys...”  
Dany went pale and looked like she was about to throw up. Egg looked apologetic but she waved of his concern.  
“....no, it’s okay nephew. I need to hear this. Everyone need to hear this to avoid it.”

Egg nodded with sadness. Rhaenys couldn’t help but notice how Egg looked at Dany.  
There was something there.

“Anyway, now finally Daenerys knows that she is REALLY betrayed and then Euron Greyjoy’s use Dragonbinder, it’s a valyrian magic horn that gives one to control dragons, to steal Viserion from Aegon. Whatever the dragon blood that Aegon Blackfyre has...that confirms that he doesn’t have enough Targaryen magic to even control his dragon and she snapped as the army was fighting a losing battle as Night King and his horde beached through the wall of King’s Landing. She used Drogon to burn King’s Landing and as I arrive with reinforcements...I see King’s Landing just gets destroyed and Daenerys didn’t stop. Night King killed Euron and I killed Cannibal dropping Night King to the ground.”

“How the hell did you fuckin kill a large dragon with a small dragon?”  
Egg smirked  
“Have you herald about ‘Battle Above the God’s Eye’ where Daemon rode Caraxes against Aemond Targaryen riding Vhagar ?”  
While Hound quirked his eyebrow , it was Samwell who gasped  
“You jumped from Rhaegal to kill the Cannibal!”

Her head whipped so fast , it would have come off her neck at Sam’s outburst.

Everyone looked at Egg like he was mad and he just shrugged his shoulders  
“Desperate times and desperate measures.”

Rhaenys reminded herself that at some point she will sit down and have a nice chat with her brother about what truly is dangerous thing is and how one shouldn’t do it....possibly by twisting his ear.

“Anyway, Night King wants killed but with help of Arya...I was able to kill the Night King. Once he died...all his thralls died but this isn’t some song and poem where a bastard rises to as take Iron Throne. Daenerys was alive and marched into what’s left of Red Keep and when I met her...the women I adored was gone....”

When Egg said adored....she could see blushes on Dany despite the whole her future self blowing up King’s Landing. Maybe the years in exiles ....over time broker her as well.

“....She was talking about how she wronged me and with me by her side, she was being all the Kingdom to their knees by Fire and Blood. She was ranting about burning Vale because my sister Sansa , who turned out to be cousin, didn’t want to bend her knees with her husband Harold Hardying. She was going on and on about burning all of them....”  
Then tears pooled on Egg’s storm grey eyes.  
“...she was last of my family. Everyone betrayed me...”  
Her heart lurched for her brother  
“.....Ned Stark betrayed me to keep his friend safe by binding me to the Wall. My brothers at the Night’s Watch betrayed me and stabbed me to death. The North hated me as bastard king even though I was a regent to my remaining brother Rickon except the Mormonts , Umbers and Manderlys. Then when I was revealed as a Targaryen they really hated me. After all the things I had done to keep the North safe...”

Heart heart broke as she finally understood what Egg was going through. For a while between King’s Landing and Dragons Nest.....Rhaenys felt jealous that Egg loved behind a wall in Winterfell but the price he would pay for that comfort was not worth in comparison, sh realized that.

“..Sansa even fled the North with Vale army because she didn’t like that I was named king over her. Because Robb disinherited her and legitimatized me. Then when I turned out a Targaryen, her rage grew worse and took Knights of Vale behind Bloody Gates. Daenerys was the only one who thought I was more than a bastard. She didn’t like that I had bigger claim than her but didn’t hate me. She hated me because I chose the North. The Vale came in and left with forces of Riverland and North....Daenerys saw it as betrayal and wanted to burn them all. So I did what I had to do. To stop her from burning what’s rest left of Westreos after a ten years of civil war and Night King’s incursion to the south..”

Egg closed her eyes and tears just streamed down on his face as he started to sob.  
Everyone understood what....Jon Snow had to do. 

To stop a mad Targaryen.

“After what Daenerys did, nobody wanted a Targaryen on any kind of Throne. They wanted me to take the Black for being a Targaryen. Again. So I told all of them to fuck themselves and went beyond the Wall with freefolks with three dragons....that’s what I remember before I kind of emerged with who I am now. I am still the young boy who made different choice with big helps but I am also Jon Snow. Does that make sense?”

Yet despite the calm words that shouldn’t come from a boy of nine or near ten....it’s the mood that heaviness of destiny and the sadness of burden no mortal could see weighed heavily on her young brother. Tears continued to stream down from his grey eyes.

“...all I wanted was a Stark name so that maybe I could have a small keep and a wife,and I would hav been happy to serve Robb as his bannermen. Why did they all betray me? Why did I have to carry the burden? She was my family and.....”

The Egg fell on his knees...and bawled. It was heart wrenching bawls.

It was Daenerys that made first move. She calmly walked over to Egg and hugged him as he was crouched on the floor.

Her brother kept asking for forgiveness and Dany just kept whispering that he did the right thing but that future will not arrive.

Everyone left except Junior...who waddled to them and hugged them both with that little sad moan and mewls.

 

The Believer

For years, Lord of Lights only showed her vision of snow through fire.  
Snow that blanketed the Westeros and covered the Iron Throne. 

She believed it as a sign of the Great War that was to come.

The struggle against the Great Others was about to begin and she was given the divine and monumental task to guide the Lord’s chosen.

Azor Ahoi.

For years, her Lord showed Dragonstone as her destination until recently.  
She was nearly Pentos when her Lord showed the new destination.

He was giddy about it , too, in some strange sense through fire.

Valyria.

Her Lord showed an island within an island.

Snow covered one with hordes of dragons flying above the place.

Melissandre was uncertain why her destination changed but she figured Lord of Light would eventually show her.

She also looked at the chest containing three dragon eggs. 

Black. Green. White.

Lord of Light showed the eggs about to be sold to some Pentosi cheesemonger and that she needed to steal them. Melissandre didn’t need extra motivations. He Lord demanded and she showed complied with obedience.

Meeting fellow servant of Lord of Light Kinvara was even more pleasant.

Azor Ahoi. The Prince that was Promised. We’re coming to serve you.

Melisandre saw the island on the horizon

Dragons’ Nest

Daenerys

Jon suddenly shivered in fear as he was sitting peacefully with a fishing rod in his hand besides her on the sandy beach.

“Are you alright, nephew?”

She looked at him concerned.  
Egg looked around widely, expecting some dangerous animal to pop out...Phantom who was taking a nap on a warm rock also looked disturbed ...hissing everywhere.

“I don’t know, Danny....I just felt like someone called me or something.”

Daenerys made her mind up to make sure to watch out for her nephew’s wellbeing.  
Obviously Egg and Jon Snow have trouble co-existing with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so much for kind words and encouragement.  
> This chapter was about to be Jon’s short rambling about future and now, maybe I’m fearing that maybe too much dialogues was written.  
> The whole thing was meant to be short description ..’oh shit’ kind of thing about future and ‘is this a some kind of cruel jape about Westeros in near future? seriously?’ but it just kept growing as I started to write.
> 
> I hope that no one is angry about Godzilla not showing up.  
> His appearance will come a few chapter later.
> 
> I don’t have beta so please forgive me about any grammatical errors.


	6. A Sellsword Walks into Garden of Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martells gets a visit from a sellsword with starling reputation and hears about their niece , Rhaenys.
> 
> Benjen’s cold heart melts.

5.The Patient Viper

The way the sellsword confidently and quiet arrogantly with a smirk on his face made   
Doran think of this sellsword ,despite his Westerosi look, was mayhap some bastard his father Wulfric Dayne sired before marrying his lady mother princess of Dorne, Jaenna Martell.

Of course, there is nothing Dornish about the sellsword but the way he walks confidently and the way his eyes can’t leave the sight of his daughter and his nieces...cleavage bearing dress...reminds of someone he knows intimately.

Oberyn, just narrows his eyes and tilts his head in confusion like he saw him before.  
Doran snorted at that. 

It is the reason why he is the prince of Dorne not his brother. 

The sellsword was no dummy either as he asked for guest rights through Tyene before he set a foot in Watergarden. He knew that whatever he knew could get his throat cut.

Also worth noting that he was quite discrete in the way he made sure that he entered Watergarden ...in the dark hiding in food supply cart.

He didn’t even blink his eye in the presence of his children, Oberyn and Sand Snakes along with Ellaria and just bowed.

“Thank you for allowing an audience, prince Doran. I’m Bronn a sellsword.”

Bronn was wearing a simple scaled armor usually preferred in Riverland for speed and stealth. He had a long sword of forged with quality , Doran was willing to bet that the sword didn’t original belong to him, and a long curved dagger removed before he was let in into his solar.  
Obara and Nym also found seven daggers over his body , a vial of antidote for general positioning in his boots as well as a purse filled with gold dragons...including ten sewn into his brown pants.

“You entered the Watergarden in food supply cart at your request through my niece Tyene. Anybody who request such entry has piqued my interest.”

“I know that it would be safe for you cut my throat for my involvement for the future discretion but my very young employer paid me fifty thousand golds in advance for my services and silence....”

Doran was quite surprised by that simple statement. Where did Lyanna Stark’s son got that money from?

“....he also guaranteed me that if I do not fulfill my contract or keep my silence , he would put a such a massive bounty on me through Iron Bank that nowhere in the world would I feel safe. Not even Sothoryos or even over the Wall. He even claimed that he will be willing to hire those fire worshipers of Essos just to divine my hideouts , just to capture me alive so that he would have pleasure of teaching me how he was displeased with my breach of contract, face to face. I forgot what he wanted to do with me because I was legitimately soiling my breeches to hear it clearly. He might have been young employer but that is the kind of people you don’t piss off. Not the kind of money he threw at me without even blinking.”

He looked at Oberyn and even he seemed to be impressed how Rhaegar’s son ,despite his young age, was very discrete with his movement.

“So far earning that fifty thousand gold dragons seem to be quite easy...”  
He opened a bag and brought out a urn.  
“I’m told that this urn contains the bones of Guierra Sand and she passed away as soon as my employer was united with his sister.”

If he wasn’t bound to this cursed chair with gout, he would have fallen over to the side for hearing a name he didn’t expect for over ten years.

Oberyn gasped in shock.

Guierra Sand.

He could see that Oberyn was biting his lips while tearing up as they understood who has been helping Rhaenys all these years.

Errie was special woman for the Martells.

She was originally from house Lemonwood who came with their lady grandmother Obellia Lemonwood for her marriage to their grandfather , the prince of Dorne.

Errie ended up raising their mother and all of her children as wetnurse and then as confident as well as magnificent cook.

It was she who volunteered to head to King’s Landing to serve their sister despite their pleas that she was too old and they all begged her to stay in Dorne , including uncle Lewyn, and enjoy her rest of years.

For that simple remark...old Errie nearly belted both of them. She actually chased Oberyn out of Watergarden with a spear in her hand....for daring to say about her advanced age.

They all thought she died in the sack and moaned for her because she was practically their lady grandmother. There has been also rumors that she was their lady grandmother’s paramour. Even though Errie was gone her children and their grandchildren have faithfully served house Martell, guarded their secrets and dug graves in the middle of the night in the desert without even betting an eye.

There is no one a Martell could trust more than Errie and now her children.

To think that their old wetnurse was holding on and raising their niece under the nose of the Usurper and the Lions in Flea Bottoms....it was sobering. 

She was ancient then. Seven only knows how she held on.

“Old lady died peacefully and thanked my employer profusely for coming and taking ‘her granddaughter ‘....”

There was slight amusement when he said ‘granddaughter’.  
Doran saw in his peripheral vision that Oberyn discretely giving Tyene a signal and Doran saw his niece palming some sort of vial. Despite the Guest Rights....Oberyn looked like he didn’t want to take chance that the news of Rhaenys was alive will spread rest of the Westeros.

Doran hoped that Rhaegar’s son knew who he was hiring

“.....away because supposedly the little lady refused to leave her behind. She died with a smile on her face. We couldn’t risk safety and security with Silent Sisters so my employer had her body burned and ordered me to deliver the bones to Watergarden along with a letter from his sister.”

“I assume that you know who she is?”  
Then Oberyn asked calmly with slight narrowed eyes. It was hard not to see the daggers twirling in Obara’s hand or the spear behind Oberyn held by Ser Daemon.

It was dangerous question but right now, they needed to make sure that their niece stay safe and hidden. Guest Rights didn’t matter when it came to their niece who, they didn’t know she was alive for near a decade. 

They and failed Elia but they won’t now.

If the sellswords tried to fib...he would never be successful.  
However ,quite unexpectedly, Bronn simply raised both of his hands without even a hint of fear. In fact the man was quite serious.

“Look, you have won okay?...”  
That raised everyone’s eyebrows in confusions.  
“....It would be matter of time before they come back to Westeros like conquerors riding those things in the sky.....”

Which means he knew about dragons without mentioning the dragons specifically even thought he knew and they knew that they were dragons.

“....as far as I’m concerned the Stags and the Lions are dead, they just don’t know it yet.   
I haven’t lived this long for picking a losing side and I don’t intend to start either. To further keep your mind as ease, I fought for Dorne during at the Trident beside your uncle..”

That was something they lest expected to hear from a sellsword. 

“Huh?”  
Doran couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his brother for sounding like an idiot.  
His brother was no idiot by any means ...he just has trouble adjusting to anything that he couldn’t think of and sudden changes.

“...I was here like ten years ago for a supposedly for one moon long protection detail which was stretched into six. The work was house Vaith, prince Doran. I was there when the lady Sorenna Vaith found her husband that ginger haired cunt with limp violating a goat in the arse on a farm ...”

Suddenly, Doran’s skin crawled with revulsion as sudden onslaught of long oppressed memories began to assault him in his mind. He felt like throwing up as he felt his stomach started churning violently.

His jaws couldn’t help but get unhinged as he was forced to remember that particular incident which he was unfortunate enough to pass very uncomfortable judgement for house Vaith. 

Dorne was known for understanding oddities. 

Dorne encouraged freedom and practically exuded in confidence of their promiscuous life style of love and passions.

That is what Dorne represented.

However, bestiality was pushing too far.

By the looks of it, all the young children looked aghast at the subject.

Even Oberyn was pale and shivered like a leave in winter.  
He remembered Red Viper squealing like a girl when he saw the state of the so called   
‘ginger haired cunt with limp’. 

Dorne has had many secrets buried but that was hushed up quickly for everyone’s sakes and their peace of minds.

“..I was guarding lady Sorenna when she followed her Lord husband to some farm. I thought he was going to fuck that farm girl. Big tits and one nasty scar above left eyebrow. Name started with Mari something..”  
“Marienne Sand, a very distant relative to Qorgyle of Sandstone.”

Sellswords snapped his finger with recognition.  
Doran couldn’t help but notice how Bronn remembered people...particularly womenfolk.

“Aye. Anyway, we see Lord Limp pays the girl to vacate the premise and we wait in the bushes under the lady’s order... thinking his paramour might rendezvous at the farm until we hear all this commotion at the barn and we entered with lady Vaith leading the way.  
What I saw that night , I tried to fuck it out of my mind for next five years....and lady Sorenna was livid that day. I don’t blame her for what she did. Husbands stepping out on spouses...for Dorne I think it’s normal but passed over by a goat? No wonder she took this big cleaver and shoved it...”

His brother, Oberyn shuddered so hard , the rustling of his myrish tunic echoed in his solar, while Ellaria cackled. Arianne and Sarella actually looked like they were about keel over with disgust while Quentyn and Trystane , quite pale faced, adjusted themselves.

A meat cleaver in the arse of a man tend to bring that reaction.

Doran knew without a hint of a doubt he was in Dorne ten years ago. 

That incident happened just before the start of rebellion and it was very hushed up affairs. No need for the rest of the Westeros to know and give them another reason to point their finger at Dorne by thumbing their nose at ‘those dirty Dornish scums’.

Especially from the Reach and particularly by the Tyrells’ old hag.

“I have no doubt in my mind that you were in Dorne at that doubt. I would also appreciate it if you would not continue that story, my friend. It took a lot for me to get that story out of my mind as well.”

Sellsword Bronn chuckled evilly.  
“Anyway , I was still there when Yronwoods found that Lord Limp sold a couple of goats that he really ‘adored’ to them for one of the cousin’s wedding and the blood shed that came after prince Doran.”

Doran , again, couldn’t help but shake his head, grimace and scowl at the memory. 

Seven and ten men died for that goat fiasco and house Vaith ended up slaughtering all the goats within ‘Lord Vaith’s preferred age of goats’ within their territory just to be safe.

There is a reason why he is still traumatized by the sight of any kind of delicacies made with goat.

“...anyway when dust or blood depend on who you ask, settled down, I was hired as extra security to transport crate of blood oranges and lemons for the princess Elia. Then Rhaegar disappeared with that northern girl and by the time we arrive at King’s Landing, Mad King thought we were assassins from Dorne and dragged off to Black Cell. Let me tell you something, Mad King was not only mad but he looked mad ,too. Not a human but some filthy creature. Anyway your sister pleaded for us but we ended up eating the blood orange to prove that they were not poisons and ended up staying as ‘guests’ for extended period......if you catch my meaning.”

Things to be burned if fancy stroke the Mad King.

“...anyway your sister got us free and she started apologizing and I kind of felt bad so I ended up telling her about house Vaith thing...”

That brought smile on his face.

“...Your sister nearly died laughing with that stunning girl with violet eyes...”  
Bronn was talking about Ashara  
“...and her old handmaiden muttered something about Lord limp’s father was once caught with a fluffy rabbit. Anyway, she loved my stories and I ended up telling her other interesting stories to cheer her up and your uncle, Prince Lewyn, took me to finest brothel in King’s Landing and paid for all the whores for that. Anyway I stuck around the King’s Landing for a few odd jobs and before you know it, next thing we hear is that the idiot Hand lost Battle of Bells. Should have burned the fookin town and killed the Stag right there, if you don’t mind me saying...”

Jon Connington’s failure was another set of string of unfortunate events that led to the Trident. The idiot should have burned the entire town one threats and negotiation failed , instead of trying to catch the Stag for his personal glory and that would have been end of rebellion. He would have started with brothels, Stag was most likely been there.

“..and after that sellswords were hired and your uncle remembered me and I was given contract to watch his back. If you ask me , we should have stuck to prince Rhaegar’s plan.”

“I beg your pardon?”  
That was something knew.

“It was your uncle ,prince Lewyn told me later. Rhaegar wanted to lay in wait instead of marching toward enemy. Number might have been forty thousands but less than four thousands were real killers. Rest of them were sellsword and levies. Boys pulled off working the field and farms. Prince Rhaegar wanted to take Harrenhal and harass the rebels but Mad King threatened to burn the prince’s mother and her brother and his family if he didn’t finish them quick or something.”

That part was something that no one knew. He always wondered why a brilliant strategist like Rhaegar fought against rebels at the Trident with less than four thousand cavalry against knights of Vale.

By the sound of it, Aerys can be blamed for a lot of things.

“...anyway your uncle took me to brothel again before we left the King’s Landing. The finest on Silk Street. Said that if he was to die, he would die with smile on his face with his cock wet from all the fuckings and sucking....”

Doran couldn’t help but shake his head , listening to the tales of his uncle.  
He couldn’t help but chuckle at the stories.  
It made all the dark whisperings about the family he lost in different aspect.  
Uncle Lewyn visiting all the brothel...seemed so much like him.

“..and he again paid for my whores, too. I was stationed with right flank and it was my crossbow bolt that brought down Lord Corbray. Didn’t know that it would lead to Lyn Corbray killing him. We really should have stayed and waited but Mad King sent emissaries that he would burn the prince’s entire family if he didn’t cross Trident and rest is the history.”

Then sellsword took a sip of wine.

“...anyway I recognized the old crone. She was the one that used to sit behind the princess with a scowl. She even drew a dagger that she hid in her fan at me for telling her grace about the goat thing....”

That made him laugh.   
The dagger part. It was something his mother gifted Errie because despite born in Dorne...Errie looked very Andal like Tyene and suffered constant heat. So his mother had built one of those lady fan with weapons hidden inside the handle.   
He would bet her Andal look and the hidden blade in her fan is the reason why she survived in Flea Bottom all these years.

“...she knew me too and I remember seeing the little princess around your sister. She might have grown up but can’t hide those amethyst eyes. Then there is her brother.  
As far as I know there is only one northerner that dailied with the Last Dragon and the so called ‘parrots’ he kept in his birdcage...”

There was amusement and disbelief on his face

“...I never heard of parrots eating cooked meat or roaring like lion. The fookin thing kept growing and burning through the cages. I maybe a simple sellsword but I have never fookin seen a parrot that can breath a fire. If the parrots were from those fire-worshippers in Volantis, maybe. The little cunt looked straight in me eyes and told me that fifty thousands gold dragons comes with me acknowledging those parrots are ....in fact parrots. I’m not going to argue with someone who has baby dragons, you know what I mean?”

That made him less tense.  
Their theory that somehow Rhaegar’s son hatched dragons is not a theory anymore.  
Legitimacy to Iron Throne one thing but war is another thing. No one can be sure of outcome of a battle. 

A dragon tips scales. Two dragons guarantees massive advantage in may kind of battle.

“I have no doubt about your stories. No one can come up with so much evidences to convince me...”

Doran felt worries leaving his shoulders. 

Rhaenys is alive. 

Elia’s daughter is alive.

He leaned back against his wheelchair and somehow...he could physically feel that dark poison that has consumed his mind all these years leave his body cursed with gout.

Sure, he thirsted for vengeance but that wouldn’t bring back Elia and her children and he wasn’t willing to spill blood of Dorne just to kill a few Lannisters. That is the reason why he has been planning marry Ari to Viserys to put Dornish blood on Iron Throne. A movement to put Targaryen blood back on the throne will rally supporters.

But now....knowing that Rhaenys is alive...is a whole different game.

Still, the guilt that came with the fact that they didn’t know about Ranenys’ survival all this while has been excruciatingly painful.

He glanced at Oberyn...the entity known as Red Viper was practically vibrating to tear itself out of his brother’s skin.

If the death of Elia and her children has been nightmarish....the idea that Rhaenys has been alive all these years , hiding in Flea Bottom was more horrifying than anything they have ever imagined.

Oberyn has been training from sun up to sun down to blow off that murderous st eam fueled by guilt and it has gotten worse as he has been coating all kinds of poisons on his spear...with that maniacal glint in his eyes.

So much so that Ellaria and Ser Daemon sought him out...frantic with worries that Oberyn has coated enough poisons to kill entire Dorne ....if not Westeros.

As he contemplated these things...Tyene brought a tray of fruits for him and a cup of Dornish red for Bronn and despite the situations....the sellsword stared at her swaying hips , in front of Oberyn no less, as she walked away with a smile.

Brave sellsword.

“How was my niece?”

He smiled.  
“Little princess was elated by the arrival of her brother. Looked a bit thin but her brother made sure that she was well fed by the time they left Westeros with the Hound and Barristan in tow.”

Oberyn snorted on his wine through his nose.  
“Hound? You mean Sandro Clegane. Mountain’s brother ?”  
“Aye, the little prince invited him to a tavern for a new employment opportunity away from the Lannisters and a tray of chickens.”  
“Chickens?”  
Arianne asked in disbelief and utter confusion.

“I know! The Hound switched allegiance to the Targaryens with chickens as bribes. Anyway, apparently the little prince killed the Mountain and gifted him Mountain’s hand as evidence. I have seen crazy shits in my life but I have never seen who looked so delighted that his brother was dead...’fuck the Lannisters’..that’s what he said as he left with the princess and Bold hisself.”

Oberyn leaned in as if he couldn’t believe his words.  
“Are you sure that it’s Barristan Selmy? I thought that he took a dive off White Sword Tower?”  
“He looked pretty alive to me.”

That gave him much relief. 

Why the Mountain’s brother joined Rhaenys, he had a few guesses but at least she won’t be helpless with Barristan Selmy joining them.

“Princess wrote a letter..” Bronn handed over a thick scroll “..for a whole week.”

Oberyn took it like it was his firstborn child.  
Then Bronn looked uncomfortable. He actually coughed a few time and fidgeted in his seat as he wanted to tell something uncomfortable.

“What I’m about to tell you is that I heard it from the old crone herself and she bid me to tell you. It concerns your sister...”  
For a moment, the mere mention of their sister made them everyone tense.  
“...and she didn’t suffer.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Bronn sighed.  
“The Old Crone told me that the princess took a bottle of sweetsleep as they were being sent down the secret tunnel. The old lady swore that and she wanted you lots to know. She saw it herself. There was no way they all could escape because her face was too well known and Lannisters were already busting through Red Keep. The dead ones were decoys procured by Rhaegar just in case. They were paid as stand in and I was assured that no one would have felt the thing by the amount of sweetsleep they all swallowed.”

A three drops of Sweetsleep will lull a adult to a deep sleep.  
A bottle would have guaranteed his sister’s peaceful death.

Doran closed his eyes and thank the Seven for the first time in his life , since Mellario left, as some sort of peace come over within deep part of soul.

It was their sister’s horrible death tormented them all these years but now, Errie herself delivered the final gift for the brothers. Their sister didn’t suffered the horrible fate like they have been told many times. Worst comes to worst , the Lannisters desecrated her body but it brought unbelievable measure of serenity to horrible images that haunted both of them near a decade.

Does not mean their vengeance against the Lannisters would be less bloody but still it was a gift

Oberyn heaved a sigh of relief as he looked less angry...because a mere mention of her name drove his hot-headed brother into unending rage.

Now...they have some measure of peace. So many good news. Doran was elated.

“House Martell is grateful for your help and indiscretions. I was wondering if I may ask what kind of jobs the prince contracted for fifty thousands gold dragons?”  
“He said that you would ask...”

That raised his eyebrows.  
Apparently Rhaegar’s son is quite perceptive.

“...he asked me to smuggle a few family out of King’s Landing with no way to trace it back to me. I had to go through three despicable intermediaries but most of them have arrived in Dorne. While another one sent to the North. The prince provided extra funds to secure them a house and hoped that the Martells will look out for the well beings.”  
“Families?”  
“Most of them looked like orphans and tavern wenches with bastards, I think. I have no fucking ideas but I have purchased a few block of houses for them to settle in with the funds the prince set aside..”  
“What happened to those ‘despicable intermediaries’ that you hired?”  
Bronn shrugged his shoulders at Arianne’s questions  
“Fishes of Blackwater Bay has to eat something fat and greasy every now and then, princess.”

“You are quite efficient, if you don’t mind me saying Bronn.”  
Oberyn asked with amusement.  
“My client apparently heard about my starling reputations.”  
Shameless sellsword shrugged and preened.  
“Indeed?”

Then Ellaria voiced a question that they were missing.

“Bronn, have you seen the face of young prince?”

That caught them by surprise. They were so consumed with the knowledge that Rhaenys was alive that they didn’t think about her bother...who rescued her.

Sellsword nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

“He looked very northerner, if you know what I mean. Long black hair with thick curls like his sister, long face and he had smokey grey eyes but his pupil looked dark....”  
He scratched his beard as if he was thinking about it  
“...he looked so much of northerner than a typical northerner that you wouldn’t notice him if you passed by him on the street, you know what I mean? But not ugly in a sense.  
I always heard the the ethereal beauty of Rhaegar and I guess his son inherited enough because I can tell you some of the Northmen you see over the Neck would scare a child to death with their rugged and brigand looks. Little prince’s coloring is very northern....and Stark. I saw one of the Stark serving on the Wall but the little cunt was comely...I think it has to do with Valyrian blood but no one would think he is a Targaryen with his long face and dark hair, he could have been walking around in Red Keep love these years among the Lannisters and Baratheons and they would have never imagined that he was a Targaryen but if you place him beside his sister....there is similarities but I guess it is the wolf skin that is his ultimate camouflage. A dragon wearing a Wolf’s skin I suppose....”

That made sense.

If he survived all these years in the Westeros....his look would have been his greatest security.

“...a bit scrawny but he knew how to handle himself.”

“You saw his ability to carry himself?”  
Oberyn asked curiously.

Bronn nodded....impressed.  
“Aye, little fooker was dangerous as a growing dragon. We were bringing out the body of the Old Crone using cart to have her body burnt outside King’s Landing and some Flea Bottom leg-breakers blocked out way and began hassling the princess. Clubfoot Karl and Tanner. I heard that they work for some up high in the Red Keep, collecting protection fees or what nots and they wanted fee from the princess for transporting on their road and the little fooker told to his sister to close her eyes and threw them a big coin purse even though I tried to warn him against doing that...”  
Bronn stopped to take a sip.  
“...these fookers went barmy as soon as they saw the gold dragons filled in the purse then the little cunt goes ‘Hello, Karl. It’s been a long time ’ and Clubfoot Karl goes down with a crossbow bolt in his face. “

Sudden turn of story which went from a somber moment into actions gripped his heart.  
Sounds like Rhaegar’s son is quite ruthless.

“....His minions were too busy goggling over gold dragons to see that one of them had a crossbow bolt in his face. Then second bolt slammed into the one called Tanner. He was nasty fellow with nasty reputation as using two daggers but that didn’t matter when a crossbow bolt went through his heart. By the time the minions realize that something was wrong , third one was falling. They realized that Balerion the Black Dread was on their tails and they rabbited.”

He exchange glances with Oberyn shoes eyes were very wide eyed. Rhaegar’s son was VERY ruthless.

“I have heard of some children assassins that Sorrowful Men has but I never saw the way the little fooker took care of three of them in calmly manner. He walked over to Tanner who was coughing with blood and said ‘Bye, Tanner’ and shot another bolt in his face. After that he returned with the purse and told his sister to keep her eyes closed and led the cart pass them.”

“What about the bodies?”  
Stunned Ellaria asked and Bronn shrugged his shoulder without a care.

“It’s Flea Bottom. By the time we came back they would been turned into part of Brown Bowl that is sold in Flea Bottom.”  
Ellaria’s pretty face contorted into horror.  
“Cannibalism in Flea Bottom?”  
Bronn , again, just shrugged like it was nothing.  
“It is Flea Bottom, my lady.”

Since the Usurper has been living the kind of luxurious lifestyle with unmatched extravagant...taxes has been hiking in Crownland to support his non-stop feasts and tourneys. Doran also knew that the idiot even borrowed money from Lannisters and only an idiot will owe debt to Lannisters.

Say what you will about Mad King, he never held large feasts and mountain of golds for tourney winning purse.

At least not on his gold dragons.

All Mad King needed was a quiet night, some guilty prisoners and a pot of wildfire. He wasn’t into luxury but the Usurper is like the Aegon the Unworthy come again and the realm is suffering as result with Flea Bottom ripe with cannibalism to feed themselves due to massive tax hike driving people to the street.

And Ned Stark and Jon Arryn thought Robert Baratheon would make a good king.

Unbelievable.

“There is another reason why I’m siding with Dorne and you can trust me with your niece’s survival.”  
“Oh?”

Bronn...agitated ran his hand over his greasy hair...quite flustered and uncomfortable which seemed very curious for a man who seemed very confident.

“Look, I escorted the children , Hound and the Bold out of King’s Landing and we met some group waiting for them in Kingswood by the Blackwater Bay. Very remote place with no one around. I thought they were leaving for Dorne with some kind of ship waiting for them. I kind of hung around in the woods after we parted ways to make sure my employer is safe you know...”

Fifty thousands gold dragons but a lot of loyalty.

“...then I saw him. Or it. Whatever.”

His solar was filled with silence. They had no ideas what IT was.

“Something emerged out of sea. Something big even thigh it was only partial. Very very big and I only saw the thing’s back.”

“Back?..”  
Sarella asked   
“...are you talking about a dragon?”

Bronx’s eyes were filled with uncertainty.  
“Remember when I said that I had shite luck to be dragged in front of Iron Throne?...”

Everyone nodded.  
“....back then Mad King used to decorate the Throne Hall with dragon skeleton to scare the smallforks to piss and I was given the chance to see the fookin dragon skeletons. I saw Balerion and Vhagar’s bones but whatever this thing was in the water.....it was massive. I’m no maester of dragon biology but they are lean in a way to fly and take their body into and stay in the air , right ?....”

Oberyn hummed while Sarella enthusiastically nodded,

“....but this thing that was in the water was huge. It’s like comparing a Dothraki reaver ridng their horse barrel-chested. This thing was heavy armored cavalry and even the fookin horse is armored but they are like as big as a giant I once saw over the Wall riding a mammoth.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped.

“...this thing in the water was scaled. Heavily scaled. It had some kind dorsal fins that could be confused with a ship’s sail. They looked bone-y even under the moon light and thick. It’s back was full rows of them. From back of his head to en of his tails.”

“How big was it?”  
Sarella asked ....practically thirsting with curiosity.  
Bronn looked disturbed even though it was just questions.

He was scared by what he saw and that made Doran wonder.

“....I don’t know. It was easily over five hundred feet and I think it’s tail was as thick as the tower of Sunspear and just as long as the body. I knew then without a doubt that the Targaryens have won. It’s just matter of time.”

“But it’s not a flying dragon.”  
Bronn tisked at Oberyn’s question.

“Look, you might be the most dangerous men in Dorne and served in Second Sons but I fought everywhere. I don’t know about politics and this backroom deal shits but I know war and I know how to kill people. There is a reason I have lived long enough....”

Doran couldn’t help nod at his reasonings.  
Oberyn ,in the end, was a prince not a sellsword.

“..every major cities in the Westeros and Essos are built near a big bay with a big harbor. Only North has White City controlled by those fat Manderlys but Lannisport, Gulltown, King’s Landing, Planky Town, Oldtown, Myr, Lys, Braavos, Tyrosh and those slavers in Slaver’s Bay are build near ocean. This ...whatever....carried the prince and the princess and their bands and shot out of Blackwater Bay like it was shot out of a ballista. Judging by the speed it travelled I have no doubt in my mind it would have taken only a day for the Targaryens to cross the Narrow Sea.”

That...was stunning piece of news.

“..when the Targaryens come back with their grown dragons and whatever this thing that was in the sea....I don’t care how fancy and well-trainee soldiers the Old Lion has. No army can stand against whatever that thing that was in the sea and I think it’s true size is...still unknown. Despite the moonlight it was still dark. There is a reason why Blackwater Bay is starts with a word black and....”

Bronn took a sip of Dornish red as if his throat was perched.

“...the little princess named her dragon Ellyarris. That translates like ‘I want burn down whole lot of Lannisters’ to me so I know where my loyalty lies...even though I’m a sellsword. Not against a Targaryen.”

Then the sellsword brought up a big basket.

“Princess says stay out of King’s Landing and take care of her cats....”  
He opened the flap ....a black something jumped out with a hiss, that made everyone jump.

The sudden memory jolted his mind.  
Rhaenys’ cat?

Balerion?

The tomcat looked mean with one eye and a torn ear as rest of young cats stumbled out of the basket...delighting Oberyn’s daughters with squeals as they immediately went down to their knees and begin to scoop them with squeals.

He looked at the sellsword...quite dumbfounded.

Bronn simply shrugged his shoulders.  
“Like I said...I’m paid well not to ask but my employer is definitely the strangest ever.”

Oberyn ...tears pooling , sniffling and lips quivering emotions...picked up....that one eye monstrosity known as Balerion.  
“Elia...I’m sorry.”  
And he began wailing as he stroked the fur of the black cat.  
Balerion, as if he was possessed by the spirit of Elia, lashed out with angry hiss at Oberyn. The cat was scratched at his brother’s hand and slashed across his face.

His brother, predictably , went down with shrieks and howls of pain.  
“You motherfuc...”

Doran sighed at his brother’s shenanigans.

Bronn who seemed to have lost his speech at the sight simply shrugged  
“Anyway, princess Rhaenys said that while her brother will be richly rewarding me with golds...she said she would ask her uncle if a rich Dornish young and beautiful widow with a big castle is available....”  
Bronn pointed the thick scroll send by his niece.  
“...it’s all there.”

He ignored his brother’s groans of pain and felt like the man did enough to earn a gratitude.  
“You might have to wait on Dornish wife and castle, Bronn. Right now, I’m too shocked to come up with a name.”

“Not going anywhere.”

 

The Wall

Benjen

There has never been a supply delivered to the Night’s Watch like this.  
Not even honorable his brother ever sent this much before

He could see dozens of carts weighed down with goods like food, wine , mean, weapons and thick winter clothes are carefully brought inside the Castle Black under the escort of many guards.

Alliser looked giddy because Alliser knew, maester Aemon knew and he knew that who send this supplies.

In fact, Alliser has been down right giddy since Jon’s letter arrived. The man even hugged him two weeks ago.

The one in the lead pulled back the cloak covering her head and Benjen felt thirsty ...like a wolf who saw meat for the first time in his life.

It was a beautiful maiden. Silver white hair and blue eyes.  
Valyrian blood....he was sure of it.

“Leonor of house Velaryon ..here to deliver supplies to Night’s Watch at the request of my grand uncle Lord Lucerys.”

He quickly bowed..ignoring the painful reaction in his breeches.  
“Ranger Benjen Stark, welcome to the Wall.”

His hearth thudded.  
Her beautiful and kind smile melted his frozen heart since the death of his siblings.

Benjen knew his oath was about to be tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for you support and kind comments.  
> I hope that I can keep my readers happy and thrilled.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any grammatical error.


	7. A Tarth girl on a Strange Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for so much love and support with your kudos and comments.  
> It took me quite a while to figure things out but I’m getting a hang of this.

Brienne followed princess Rhaenys outside of the tent leaving young prince to grieve in privacy.

What she heard last hour or so would haunt her for the rest of her life and by the looks of it....none of those who were in attendance would be ever able to.  
Princess Rhaenys and prince Viserys were absolutely crushed and broken-hearted by prince Aegon’s confessions. What he went through.

Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold, the most decorated Kingsguard of the order looked guilt-stricken by what he heard. Son of the Last Dragon...just used, abused, betrayed and fucked over...if the realm still belonged to the dragons....Targaryens would have gone volcanic for what happened to the blood of Old Valyria.

Mad King would have burned everyone.

“Brienne , have you..” It was the princess , who the realm thought to be dead for all this while, asked with uncertainty “...have you ever heard of such story?”

Rhaenys shook her head with sadness.  
“Not even in the wildest imaginations could I even dream about or even weave such a story your grace.”  
Her beautiful amethyst eyes pooled with tears but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

“Do you regret that you have left home to serve a supposedly a dead princess?”  
There was curiosity and fear in the young princess.

Brienne sighed.  
“‘I do not regret my decisions, your grace. My father fought for house Targaryen during the Usurper’s War and even though I’m from Tarth, I’m Ser Duncan the Tall’s great granddaughter..”  
The revelation was something that really shook her when prince Aegon visited father in secret to ask for someone to protect ‘princess Rhaenys’. 

She was the only child of her Lord father because all of her older siblings Galladon, Alyssane and Arianne perished young but whatever the young prince told father...he was incensed and soon rejuvenated him. Soon, he gave his full blessing to follow the princess to a path of becoming a Kingsguard.

Brienne also didn’t like hearing what became of lady Sansa and lady Stoneheart.  
Turns out serving dragons is not a bad choice.

“...I will not abandon house Targaryen when it is most needed.”

Again, the kind and thoughtful princess nodded with gratefulness.  
Father , when he was introduced to her, practically threw himself at her feet and wept at ...furiously thanking the Seven for her survival....and cursing out the Usurper and the Lannisters with every other sentences.

Father ranted and raged about the them until his faced turned blue.

Honestly, she never imagined her father held such disdain for the Stags.

However, hearing how they turned out to be....one turned out to be the greatest whoremonger since Aegon the Unworthy (at least Aegon had children of his blood) ,one turned out to be kinslaying and people burning mad man while the last one , the one she liked, turned out to be sword swallower....turns out Targaryens at least produced decent ones.  
“Thank you, Brienne.”

Soon they made to a little secluded place , a little bit away from the tent, where prince Viserys sat dejected with Barristan also sitting behind him.

Dragons Nest was a pleasant island located within a large island’s lagoon of clear water with a white sandy beach , that reminds her of Tarth, which surrounds the Dragons Nest with a very well hidden tunnel which would allow a ship to pass into the bay of Dragons Nest.

Dragons Nest itself has three waterfalls that provides fresh waters and with recent addition of fruit trees planted around each waterfalls ....they will never have to worry about food.

The young prince also bought enough pigs, chickens and cows to have steady supply of meat and eggs and recently they have finished planting lemon trees, which made princess Daenerys very happy, in their vegetable garden beside the stuff they bought from Volantis.  
Over hundred kegs of ales, various wines and rums besides flours and grains were were also brought down to their supply cave. 

Their main camp is located on a small hill range with a only narrow path that leads from their ship which allows maximum security if there was chance that stonemen coming around which according to prince Aegon...that is highly unlikely due to behemoth that is ‘Lord ‘Godzilla who enjoys sleeping most of time at the corner of the lagoon under shade . He supposedly uses underwater tunnel entrance that is suppose to be located deep in the water to get inside the lagoon and with his years of killing any stonemen and whatever the creature that approaches near this island...the residents of Dragons Nest are quite happy and safe.

Since their arrival two weeks ago...everyone has been getting used to the heat though it is not unbearable due to wind blowing from the sea but the young royal family seem to be losing that constant fear that assassins are on their trail.

She was able to wear baggy short pants to accommodate heat as she used to back in Tarth.....soon everyone followed her fashion sense.

For two weeks, she often saw Prince Viserys taking some of Aegon’s friends to fishing or could be seen just sitting on the sandy beach with tranquility on his face while the girls , including herself, have enjoyed bathing and swimming naked in one of the waterfall with Junior until their skins pruned.

Even Ser Barristan and Hound seem to be enjoying peace and quietness.  
Now that what kind of madness inhibited the ‘Baratheons’ royal family...she wasn’t surprised by their utter harmonious mood. 

Brienne promised herself that when fate allow her chance to meet those Kingsguards of the those idiots...on the battlefield....she was going to carve them up.

Especially Meryn Trant.

Anyway, the revelation was a planned talking session that prince Aegon promised and he wanted everyone relaxed, recovered their strange way of travels on the back of Lord Godzilla across the Narrow Sea and rejuvenated by the new scenery before he confessed how he knew things. All the things.

The young prince was right. They needed to be at full strength to listen to what he went through. 

The heartaches. 

The betrayals. 

The sacrifices.

It wasn’t just his tale that was horrifying but what’s coming for them. 

What’s coming to Westeros.

Prince Viserys was sitting down on one of the fallen log with Barristan next to him and everyone else sat around on various tree trunks, left from their hasty construction of the camp, and comfortable rocks with cushions that Satin brought out.

This was one thing that prince Aegon wanted. 

None of those court-etiquette around them but more family kind of environment.

“My lady mother named me as the rightful king of the Westeros and begged me to protected Dany on her death bed....”

There was such sadness in the Mad King’s hollow voice...Brienne couldn’t help but realize that that a young man of four or five ten shouldn’t sound so haunted.

“..and we were really happy in Braavos until Ser Willem died and our servants literally kicked us out and stole the house from us. For four years I ran with Dany on my back, yet I always reminded myself that one day I will take back what’s rightfully ours. One day, I will repay what the Usurper did to me and Dany...”

Viserys’ voice trembled.

“...then I saw Aegon and his dragons ...and I knew that whatever gods up there have finally smiled down on me. I’m the rightful heir, that’s thoughts consumed me until I woke up on this Dragons Nest and saw this beautiful island and my sister giggling with Rhaenys walking on the beach with so much happiness and without worries....when I saw that , the fire that was raging in me was gone. Instantly.”

Young prince accepted a cup of wine from Satin with much gratefulness and everyone else did as well. Some of the young prince’s ‘friends in the future ‘ made the pleasant young man sit down next to them with a wine cup of his own.

“...I hope Ser Barristan that you would forgive me for needing a cup of this wine because after what I heard and what my brother’s son went through....I do not think I can sleep without the help of wine to dull this rage burning inside me.”

The kingsguard smiled sadly.  
“I suspect , your grace, we will all need wine to fall asleep.”

Everybody chuckled uneasily.

“Seven hells, sweet merciful Mother, Maiden and Crone. Westeros really has gone to the dogs, isn’t it? I mean sea of wildfire underneath the King’s Landing, seriously?”

It was understatement of the monumental fuck up by the current regime. Brienne always wondered why father always ranted about arrogant Lannisters once a day but thrice on every seventh days but looks like she might have to write a letter of apologies for ever doubting him.

“I believe the accurate description would be the realm stands on the deck of cards which stands on a keg of wildfires, your grace. I mean that wholeheartedly and literally.”

Everyone shivered.

Even the little uneducated smallfork faction represented by prince Aegon’s friends , seemed to be in agreement wholeheartedly and utterly horrified by the truth of the Crown and its utter ineptitude.

That the crown is ran by utter incompetent idiots.

“Egg is right...” Everyone looked at princess who was siting quietly nursing a wine cup with her amethyst eyes shining bright with purpose and determination  
“...we have to forget Westeros. The reason that the Conquerors took the Westeros was because the Seven kingdoms of Westeros were at least stable unlike Essos that was coming off ‘Century of Blood’ after the Doom of Valyria and it wasn’t worse the haggle of claiming war ravaged continents. We have to start again but this time it would be Essos to bring our house back into prominence. We have dragons....”

Ellyarris, the Red Dragon, that was perched in the princess’s arms despite the fact that looked no bigger than a cat currently but it was defiantly growing. 

Brienne could see it everyday but still it is small...which the princess noticed with a sigh

“....Well ...growing dragons to be exact but time will give us advantages. It takes moons for any news to reach the Westeros from Essos, that will give us plenty of time to establish our base once we start our conquest but the question is will Robert Baratheon and the Lannisters will do something about it?”

“It is too far, your grace.....” It was Samwell who sat quietly spoke up with confidence “...once the news reaches that you have dragons , they will not immediately do anything about it , your grace. They could think of it as hoax because dragons have been gone from this world for over hundred years, no one would believe it. No one. They will not believe it so initially so it will take even more time for them to confirm that you actually have dragons. By that time your dragons would have grown larger. Besides they will be too busy backstabbing each other to really do anything about it.”

It sounded very logical and very well thought of assessment. Despite his pudgy physique Samwell Tarly obviously has a sharp mind unlike that warmonger Randall Tarly.

Even Barristan nodded , unable to find false in that arguments. Everybody in the Small Council had their own agendas.

Suddenly prince Viserys looked at Ser Barristan  
“Ser Barristan and everyone I want you lots to give me an oath that if I go mad....kill me.”  
Brienne couldn’t help but gasp at the young prince’s determined order  
“....because I won’t risk my family over my sanity and...”

“Shut up, you dumb cunt...”  
It was Hound who sat quietly that cut prince Viserys on the middle of his emotional talk.  
Prince scowled with displeasure his amethyst eyes narrowing into slits.  
“...you are not going to go mad.”

“How do you know that? Didn’t you just hear what my father, the Mad-fuckin-King, did? Did you miss about the part that I turned insane and sold my sister to Dothrakis!”

Instead of pity, Hound sneered at the concerned prince.

“Anybody who is on the run that long under the weight of retaking the kingdom could crack. That’s not mad but desperation. How I know why? Because I have been watching new Mad King growing up right in front of me, that’s fucking why!”

His face contorted with contempt. His burnt side of the face contorted into more...angry features of snarl that gave him more terrifying look.

“...that little blonde shit has been given the finest thing in life and out of no reason he started to hurt his little siblings and began killing animals recently. I blame that ENTIRELY Lannister bitch, too, because that bitch always whispers to that little shit that lions do not concern with opinions of sheeps or some insane horse shit like that and the little cunt actually believes that he is not wrong! Say what you want about Tywin Lannister but he knows how to deal with enemies expediently, how to get rich and stay rich. My father served that man and he knew how to inspire fear and loyalty. My own fucking brother heels when Old Lion whistles because he knew if he crossed the Old Lion, he will set examples just like he did to Tarbecks and Reynes but he is not crazy. Ruthless, Cruel and efficient but not crazy.....”

Hound spat on the ground with utter disgust.

“...his spawns on the other hand are disgrace. Kingslayer always has that arrogance like he could shit gold. He walks around like he is the greatest knight in the world. Sure, maybe he got pissed because Ned Stark called him a Kingslayer but then why didn’t he defend his actions? ‘There is a sea of wildfire swirling beneath our feet, stupid cunt! What did you think I’m suppose to do? You are welcome by the way!’....”

Hound looked around the people who were nodding with agreements.

“..then that’s it but no! That’s not how Jamie Lannister rolls. He knows because if he leaves the wildfire beneath the city then they will erode and dry up because he is the grand maester of knowledge and head of pyromancer guild!..”

There was utter contempt by Sandor as he sarcastically spoke about Ser Jamie.  
Brienne shivered and apparently she grew infatuated with him enough to fuck him?  
Something was wrong with her in the future, Brienne thought.

“....then there is the king he is cuckolding! Are the Lannisters above the oath?  
He couldn’t keep his cock away from his bitch of sister in somebody else’s castle?  
That bitch and her spawn on the other hand have jumped off the cliff of sanity long time ago and into the bay of crazy. I heard about that rumor of twins drowning thing at Lannisport but no one outside of Westerland knows it because if you whisper to those outside of Westerland...Cersei will find the snitch and destroy the snitch’s family just for the fun of it so that the snitch will beg for death and she would laugh and drink wine like it was nothing. No fuckin remorse. If I could have gotten away with it, I would have killed that little spawn and that bitch long time ago. You are ,were or will be,....whatever the fuckin terms we use to describe someone who might do crazy shit in the loony future that is heading for us...... any sensible reasoning was probably flew out of the window and off the cliff with years of exile and fleeing from assassins. There is wide gap between you and Joffery. I know crazy when I see one. So do you think you are mad now. Are you?”

“No.” Viserys answered balefully and timidly at Hound’s presence.

“Do feel the urge to cook some people in the wildfires?”  
“NO!”  
Prince almost roared.

“Then you are not going to go crazy. Crazy people do not worry about going crazy but if it makes you sleep better , I promise to break your neck if in fact you do go crazy.”

Brienne didn’t know whether that was threat to royal family or assurances of well-beings from a very rough individual who lived very rough life and saw rough things. Despite his gruff nature....the one known as Sandro Clegane looked like he has some wisdoms and knew how to deliver harsh truth.

“Thank you, Hound. I think.”  
Rhaenys snickered.

“What about freefolks? Is there a plan in place to evacuate them?..” Barristan asked a important point. One less wight for the Night King would be better but how? From the sound of it, the North’s eight thousand years of bloodshed and grudge brought prince Aegon a lot of grief in the future.  
“..because their safety is top priority.”

“Egg claims that he has an awesome idea to get ships and bring them to Essos.”  
“Essos?”  
Bewildered crowd looked at the princess.

“Sam..” Sam who has volunteered himself to be scribe of their little rebel alliance to the current regime was furiously jotting down on parchment looked up “...I was wondering how long did Long Night last, eight thousand years ago?”

“From what I read as passing interest some claimed that it lasted as long as ten years or more but I also remember some tomes claiming that it lasted a hundred years because I distinctly remember the phrase ‘ entire generation was born and died in winter..’”

“Fuckin hells.”  
Hound cursed loudly and Brienne couldn’t help but shiver at the idea of how long is the exact definition that qualifies for entire generation to be died and born during winter.

“I read somewhere that it snowed all the way to Starfall or something your grace. For more information Citadel has to be brought in and by what his grace said about that future he experienced...they didn’t believe it until it was too late. What I know..I have read for my curiosity but I’m no maester of any subjects.’

“Egg already put in motions to acquire a very talented maester from the Citadel and more tomes on the subject of Long Nights.”

“What will you do your grace, when that fake Aegon arrives?...” Dolorus Edd asked Viserys a difficult question. “....because if Targaryens take Essos...he will likely appear , looking for the princess to marry to further legitimatize his claim?”

That made the prince raging instantly. 

Considering that his sister went mad after giving birth to two headed baby...Brienne was not surprised his reaction.

“I’ll tell you what I’ll do, Edd. Dracarys. Fuck that Blackfyre son of whore. My sister isn’t going near him or even going to meet him. Dra-fuckin-carys. That’s what my answer will be. No fucking guest rights when that day comes, you lots, when that day arrives. No salt. No bread. No nothing. Dracarys that will be my fucking answer!”

Edd simply quirked one of his his thin eyebrow “Seems quite fare,I think.”  
Rest of the boys murmured an agreement.

“What about dragonglass, your grace. We need dragonglass weapons to kill wights and I think we need them to supply the freefolks, I think.”  
“Valyria is known to be the Fourteen Flames. They used to have four and ten volcanoes, I don’t think you will have trouble finding them.”  
That explanation by the princess made them at ease.  
“However , your grace, isn’t it true that stonemen and strange creatures run the ruins of Valyria?.”

Everyone suddenly clutched their sword hilts looking into bushes in the dark...fearfully.  
Sam carefully brought a rock at his feet before furiously resume..scribing.

“Egg, told me that this island and those near vicinity are cleared of those things but I think maybe once the dragons start growing they can start destroying them as exercise or something however let’s not get into those things yet. Start worrying tomorrow. Besides I found a warm spring near one of the cave with Brienne and Dany...”

Brienne nodded. One of the waterfall had a deep cave and they found a warm spring when they chased after two dragons just delightfully purring when they flew off into the cave with a chirps.

While she thought the water was quite hot....the Targaryens, like their dragons, would find absolute pleasure in those scalding spring.

“...maybe there is a dragonglass cave near it.”

Everyone nodded.

“May I ask what is Lord Godzilla to be exact, your grace? I can guess Junior is his son and he looks like a dragon but his size is....quite astounding to say the least..”

Everyone couldn’t help but nod at Sam’s very simple description.  
If a valyrian dragon is light cavalry like Dothrakis...Godzilla is a knight armored in valyrain steel armor. Even his destrier would be theoretically armed in valyrian steel. 

Unstoppable force.

That’s what Lord Godzilla is.

His sheer size alone will be able to convince any army to stand down but his ability to swim is distinctive advantage as dragons are only useful as long as they can fly and not shot down.

Most importantly they are susceptible to ballistas as Dorne proved but she would bet Tarth itself that those things would bounce right off Lord Godzilla’s thick scales easily. Any fortress could be torn down by his humongous tail which could act as trebuchet.

His entire body is also wrapped many layers of scales, each of them thicker than a castle wall, from head to toe. She saw how fast he moves with his thick and powerful neck as he maneuvered the sea. 

If dragons brought new dimension to war, Lord Godzilla is likely to bring about totally different phase of ground warfares. He could simply stomp all over the army with his massive feet. No armor will be able to withstand the pressure that would be likely created by his mountain size mass.

“Egg said that he is father of all Valyrian dragons and I don’t think my brother telling me tales.”

Father of dragons. A simple girl who grew up wanting to be a knight certainly learns a new thing under her new liege.

She certainly is not on Tarth anymore.

Everyone looked at the princess like she lost her mind.

“But your grace...Lord Godzilla doesn’t have wings...” Then Edd looked around for confirmation “....does he?”

Brienne’s stomach did funny rolls thinking about some that big flying with all over the Westeros. Everyone will piss themselves thinking about the destruction he could cause and fear what will happened to their city if Lord Godzilla falls out of sky...being too heavy.  
That made her snort.

“Not unless he hides his wings inside his body, no....” Viserys answered that stunning question. Flying Godzilla would be even more terrifying to the enemies of Targaryens “....he is too big and too heavy. Too heavily armored for any kind of wings. I think.”

During their fascinating travel across the Narrow Sea on the back of Lord Godzilla...holding onto the thick cords of ropes that was tied in between those fins, praying that she would not fall into the dark Narrow Sea.....she never saw any place on the back of Godzilla where a pair of wings could be folded under.

At least she didn’t think so.

“Father of dragons?”  
“Apparently, when the Valyrians first tried to crest dragons with blood rituals....he was the first born. They used his eggs to do more rituals that led to the dragons you know now.”  
Viserys quickly explained to Hound and the enchanted and fascinated crowd.

Valyrians.

Their legacy despite the fact that they are gone still stands the test of time and it seems that they will be reasons that will save the world.

“That was like five thousand years ago, isn’t it?...”  
Edd again asked , quite dumbfounded.  
“..prince Viserys, are you saying that he is five thousand years old?”

Instead of answering, prince just shrugged his shoulders.  
Theses days, shrugging their shoulders have been the best kind of answer one could give.

For Seven’s sake, they are staying on an island that fractured off the Valyria during Doom with two small baby dragons, one big mountain of something and his offspring along with Targaryen exiles, including the result of the infamous tryst or tragic love of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Hound and Ser Barristan’s presence didn’t even seem strange.

“But he is a he, isn’t it?” 

“No, I heard from the Dwarf of the Casterly Rock that the dragons are genderless and maybe they inherited that form their father but do you want to go and tell him that ‘ you are a girl but I want to make sure. Lift your scales and show me your ballsack’?...”  
Hound told Edd who was curious about ....Lord Godzilla’s gender for some reason.  
“...by the fucking way, why are we calling him ‘Lord Godzilla’ not Godzilla?”

“He is the father of dragons. He is intelligent. Do you want to be disrespectful toward someone who squeezed your brother, the Mountain , like blood orange?”  
At the princess’s snide remark Hound opened his mouth to retort but after a while he closed it...probably unable to find any reasons and arguments. 

Then they heard rustling sound and saw Junior waddling his way to the camp fire.  
Some of prince’s friends waved him over.

Junior was an oddity ....in a sense that he was walking lizard at near six foot and his weight was , at her best estimate, a few hundred pounds. He became fast friends with the Targaryens and became the young princesses’ living dolly.

Smaller and .....cuter, something she will never admit loudly, version of Lord Godzilla.

His yellow eyes were large and almost like a puppy like which delighted the young princesses. While his head was as big as a big rectangular bucket with a short snot with square jawed kind of a way but his arms and legs were already looked thick with muscles and she saw that he chopped down a tree with a simple swing of his clawed hand....she didn’t miss the way his claws had wave ripples like Valyrian steel...which led her and Sam along with Barristan to theorize that Valyrian steel might something that might have been copied or gotten inspiration of its creation by the Valyrians from Lord Godzilla. 

Junior’s tail was already as long as it’s body and Brienne could see growth of scales that was covering his body which one day will lead to thick armor that covers Lord Godzilla.

Junior waved cheerfully as he sat down right next to Rhaenys on the ground with a huff.  
“Egg is okay?”

He warbled and meowled as he nodded.  
Brienne figured that was enough of notice that prince Egg was in good hands.  
When Satin brought a tray of chickens for Junior and Hound...he waved his hand as thanks with a smile.

Ellyarris flew off Rhaenys’ arm and landed on the ground while Phantom also jumped off from Junior’s head with his pathetic wings flapping barely to keep him in the air long enough to land safely.

Junior ripped chickens began feeding the ravenous dragons as well as himself. He even took a sip of wine in a mug with a delightful smile on his face .

“Wait, are you old enough to drink?”  
Hound asked curiously as he was munching on chickens.  
“How old are you?”

Junior hissed as if he was insulted and quickly raise one of his hand and quickly clinched into a fist and opened his hand, five times. Since his had only digits as fingers and toes...Brienne guessed that Junior was explained that he has seen twenty names day.

Everyone arrived same conclusion...except Hound.

“Who are you trying to fool with that shit. You look like you barely over ten.”  
That remark made Junior stand up angrily and marched over to Hound and stood over him who sat on the log with smile and taunted.  
“Are you trying to pick a fight with me, you bloody girl...”

Hound couldn’t stop his sentence as Junior cocked his head back and spat on his face.

Everyone was frozen.

Hound was so shocked by the sudden turn of events that he looked like he was frozen in a state of shock as....Junior’s loogie was driveling down on the brunt side of his face.  
Junior hawked another loogie and spat on him.

Hound, predictably, erupted.  
“You bastard!”  
Sandor Clegane shout out from where he sat...like a ballista and tried to chock Junior’s thick neck but Junior’s arm shot up and held his forearm away from his neck...rather easily.

Hound roared mightily and tried to push and wrap his hands around Junior’s neck but he was held back easily and received another loogie with a splat.

String of the most vile words Brienne ever heard in her life with promises of gruesome terrifying deaths erupted from Hound’s mouth yet Junior , almost with a smirk, held him back and spat on Hound some more as everyone joined to plead and separate them.

“Hound!”  
“WHAT!”  
“The gap...” Suddenly Rhaenys tilted her head side way to look at brunt side of Sandor Clegane “...the gap in your chin, it is closing. Your...burnt scars...I don’t know.....seem to be not looking so burnt anymore.”

“What?”  
Hound looked confused and everyone turned to look his horrible burnt side to gawk.  
Brienne could see that the hug gap in his chin that showed his gum, teeth and tongue was closing and new skin seem to be growing underneath Junior’s slimes of loogie.

“Junior’s loogie is healing your scar, Hound. New skin seems to be growing around your eyes and faces.”  
“THEN WHY THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH....”  
Hound couldn’t finish his sentence as he was spat on. That made him practically shake with rage.

“Maybe he is proving his point that he is old enough to have some kind of healing magic?”  
Sam tried to placate Hound with some kind of feeble reasoning he came up with.

“THEN WHY THE FUCK IS HE KEEP SPITTING ON ME? TELL HIM TO GIVE ME A BOWL OF HIS LOOGIE. NOT SPIT IN MY...”  
Again Junior cackled and spat on Hound which made him roar with incomprehensible words.

Vis looked around everyone.  
“Hold Hound down. Better to be forgiven later when his face is healed up.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?”  
Prince Aegon’s friends form future just shrugged and did what they told. They all piled on Sandor ,before he could raise any complaint or even run away , and toppled him over the log he was sitting on. Hound shrieked like a girl.

Junior waddled and stood over Hound....almost with victorious and vindictive smirk.  
“FUCK ME!”

“Just close your mouth, fool...” Viserys screamed as Junior cocked his back and seemed to be hawking a mother of all loogie “...do you want to his fluid inside your mouth? That’s a kiss, man.”  
“WHAT?”  
Hound was so astounded , he looked at Vis in shock.  
“I saw it on Lys. You kiss with tongues and change bodily fluids through mouth....”  
That really was horrifying Hound as Viserys desperately explained as he held on to his arm as Junior was continuing to hawk.

Brienne could see his throat boobing up and down as Junior looked like he was gathering extra something special.

“Oh dear.”  
Rhaenys grimaced as she saw the amount of fluid that was almost bulging out of Junior’s inflated cheek.

Barristan chuckled as Hound whimpered.

 

 

The Bold Knight.

It was impossible to ignore prince Aegon’s green dreams or dragon dreams.

They were too specific and everything just made sense.  
Despite the fact that he grew up on Seven and their obvious teachings wailing about the evilness for magic....he couldn’t ignore the two dragons and the massive being known as ‘Lord’ Godzilla right in front of his face or Junior.

They were fire made into flesh and magic.

And then this.....

It was panicked hollering of Sam and Edd who were fishing that morning which made everyone rushing down from their campsite.

Everyone followed Edd’s wild eyes and Sam’s trembling fingers.

That alone was enough and spoke volumes. 

On a dinghy boat....that was making for the beach was two women.

Garbed in blood red flowing robe and a big ruby chocker on their necks.

It was priestess of R’hllor.

Everyone was terrified of prince’s tales of these strange...whatevers.  
Cults. Zealots. Heretics. Martyrs.  
Frankly he had no ideas and how they found them.

While one had blood red hair another one had thick black hair with curls.

They got off their dinghy boat with confidence and prince Aegon’s friends had crossbow bows loaded with bolts in their hands. They had those pointed at the ground but he was sure if prince Aegon commanded...they will pull the trigger without hesitations.

Prince Aegon was shaking like leaves.

“Melisandre? Kinvara?”

Both priestess sharply looked at prince Aegon with curiosity.

“We have come to serve Azor Ahoi....”

Curiously though they looked at prince Viserys, show was visibly trembling, first ....who had terrified and shaking Junior behind him. Brienne had already drawn her sword while Hound looked like he was equally ready to kill them and equally ready to flee.

Prince Aegon’s eyes rolled back and simply feinted.

Princess Daenerys and Rhaenys shrieked.

 

 

 

The Dwarf

It was a letter he found on his chest in a brothel that led him to this journey from King’s Landing.

‘Did you know that Tysha wasn’t a whore? Do you know that she lives with a girl named Joanna and Gerion in Braavos who have inherited their father’s blonde hair and green eyes without their father’s tiny defects? She works at the Inn of Green Eel nearby Happy Port.’

When he read that all the drink he consumed just evaporated out of his body as he understood with chilling implications.

Jamie said that Tysha was a whore.

Whatever Jamie said about Tysha....he had to find out..and he followed the instruction on the back of the letter to discreetly leave King’s Landing.

Tyrion also knew that his sister wouldn’t go through this kind of elaborate trouble to kill him. At least he hoped so.

For two weeks, he didn’t touch any wine as so many things consumed his mind.

Jamie lied to him and he was father of a twins.

He woke up every morning , not with screams of Tysha during father’s ‘punishment’ echoing his mind but her wailing and anguish as she brought lives into this world and he was so busy pitying himself that he never checked out about the truth of Tysha....too consumed with thoughts of betrayal by his wife.

It took less than half of an hour of his arrival to find Tysha as she was working as food deliverer to people at the Inn from across the street.

His knees nearly crumbled as he heard her singing ‘The Seasons of My Love’...her favorite songs and his heart broke thousand pieces as his children....he was sure if it....greeted Tysha as they came to see her.

Gerion looked like he was seeing himself if he was born without any dwarfism. He could see a bit of uncle Gerion’s easy smile while Joanna looked like more mature Mycella.

They were his children....even after what father ordered....she was able to bear his children made during their marriage.

“A word of advice, Lord Tyrion....”  
Suddenly a voice was heard from behind him....making him sweat instantly ...thinking father or Cersei had him followed.  
“...she is a good girl and if you harm her, they will never find your body. By the way, don’t bother with that dagger of yours. I have a crossbow.”  
Tyrion cursed.  
“I’m a Lannister and I ...”

“I know who you are. I know all about your debts and golds but my employer pays better. Even better than a Lannister can deliver and he already paid in advances so don’t even bother me with your promises about golds you can shit.”  
For once, Tyrion was unable to come back with a witty comments.

“I’m not here to kills you.”  
“You have a crossbow aimed at my back.”  
“It’s a cruel world we live in. A man has to be prepared.”  
He couldn’t argue against that particular points as he was looking at his wife ,raped at the order of his father by the garrison of Casterly Rock, and his children he never knew existed.

“I’m glad that you followed my employer’s instruction to leave the King’s Landing.”  
“They were very specific.”

He was met with another dwarf who took his cloth at designated house in Flea Bottom and left while he was carried in a cart to a ship and was only let out after a few hours before arrival to Braavos.

“My employer told me to ask you if you liked the chamber pot placed in the crate?”  
Tyrion nodded with revulsion as he was locked in a quite a big crate with his own privy.  
Whoever ran things..he made sure that things were comfortable for his travel.

“What’s with cats?”  
He was locked in with two blonde kittens as company along with stack of tomes about Long Nights.

“They are gift for your daughter, Joanna. She likes cats. Golden cats.”  
His mind jerked to everywhere as he heard that titbit.

Suddenly a thick envelope was placed over his shoulder.  
“What’s this?”  
“Deeds to a nice mansion along side Green Canal.”  
“Your employer is giving me a house?”  
Tyrion couldn’t help but ask incredulously.

“He claims that he has soft heart for broken things. Within that envelope is an account with nice seed money to start your business and live comfortably with your family if she forgive you.”  
“I’ll earn her forgiveness until the Stranger comes for me.”  
The sellsword chuckled at his quick and determined answer.

“There is some nite about why your sister wants you dead?”  
“Excuse me?”  
He turned around slightly to see the amused sellsword with an apple in his hand leaning against the wall. Sleek hair. Nice leather armor with a sword on his belt with amusement on his face and yet he looked dangerous.  
“It’s all there.”

“May I know your name?”  
“Ser Bronn of Sunspear ...” His eyes nearly popped out of his skull “...and ,no, the Martells have no fookin idea about this. My employer was very specific about that.”  
Tyrion couldn’t help but feel elated about that.  
Seven hells, he didn’t even want his family to know.

“Your decoy made sure that your family and Varys’ little birds think that you are in King’s Landing. When you make decisions to make your family think that you are dead to protect them...” Bronn pointed as his....own family “...let me know. Leave your request according to instructions written on the note.”

Then Ser Bronn of Sunspear left whistling Dornish wife and Tyrion summoned all the courage he ever had, if he had, and walked to the Inn.

A first step to his second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny needed her eggs and Viserion needs Viserys, hahahah.
> 
> I have so much respect to those who pump out 6 to 10k chapters and I hope that I am delivering worth of your anticipations.


	8. Meeting of A Dragon, Bears, Giants, a Seahorse and a Direwolf on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for so much love and kind comments.  
> Sorry to make you wait.....but i ended up rewriting the whole chapter until I felt like it was right.

7.Benjen

“Bearshit.”

Benjen rolled his eyes at Lord Commander Jeor’s loud response after nearly an hour of explanation of what could happen to them in the future or what is coming to them.

A normal person would say horse dung but Mormonts are bears and they would never acknowledge any other animal’s excretion but their own.

Old Bear was a Mormont through and through, an immovable force that refused to budge from anything......a good trait if you are on the battlefield or in need of a loyal bannermen but thinking outside of what he rigidly accepts as a reality...the Bear gets lost in a maze of confusion.

Probably the reason why by the time Jon joins the Night Watch, why experienced Rangers are all dead because the Old Bear refuses to accept the possibility that the Others have returned and keep sending people to their death, inadvertently, hoping they would bring back the answer he could accept.

Jon with help of Bryden Rivers ( Benjen shivered at the idea that the rumored one-eyed sorcerer of house Targaryen is alive and bound to a Heart Tree while being tended by Children of Forest ) wrote what they came to conclusions about the Old Bear and his failure as Lord Commander among many other things and sent him a thick tome worth of letters and notes of what ‘happened in the future’, why they happened and how they should avoid it.

This might as well be a start of a rebellion judging by the look of those in Lord Commander’s solar.

The reason why Maege and Dacey were brought in...was at Jon’s request and worse comes to worst....maybe She-Bear will knock some sense into the Old Bear’s thick skull with her mace. Howland Reeds, GreatJon and SmallJon were also present at Jon’s request along with Mormont She-Bears. Crannogmen Howland looked out of place on the Wall and yet exuded certain mysterious presence, he was there to vouch for Jon’s true lineage. He had no idea why GreatJon and SmallJon, who were berserkers through and through, were needed but Jon apparently knew GreatJon quite well in the future and he wrote that ‘things are better when you have an Umber beside you when you have many enemies’, so Benjen hoped Jon knew what he was doing.

Maester Aemon , Alliser Thorne and Qhorin represented the Crows while ...Leono represented the Targaryen loyalists in Crownland.

Understandably, all of them looked bewildered by the time he explained ...the future..thingy. Maege and Dacey were already explained when he visited Bear Island but the rest of them looked bewildered and confused except Howland.

Howland looked guilty, angry, scared, regretful and hopeful at the same time.

“Lord Commander...” Old Bear raised one of his bushy brows at him “....do you think I’m a mad man? That I came up with maester Aemon with this elaborate story because we got bored? This is not something we cooked up with!”

“Benjen!...” Disbelieving Bear waved and flapped his arms around like he couldn’t make a sense of it “...dragons, time-travels, greenseeings, dragon dreams, ice spiders, white walkers, ice dragon and Night King !? NIGHT KING!?”

“....my nephew wrote to me that in the future...” Even though he was saying the words, he couldn’t actually believe what he was saying “..he was your steward and he told me that there is a secret compartment in your desk, the very desk you sit behind, which shoots out from underneath your desk when you kick it twice to activate it where you keep your precious rum. You told him to add two spoons to your ale every two days...”

Jeor gaped at him.

“...now apparently it was something a Lord Commander only told to his personal steward under oath so he could access them and serve it at your pleasure. Jon told me that he was told, BY YOU from future, it was the only thing you took when you took from Bear Island when you took the Black. A Tyroshi rum made in 280 AC. There is no way I could know about it and I can tell you I didn’t beat it out of your steward. So how would my nine names day nephew would have known this unless he served as your steward and then rose to 999th Lord Commander of Night’s Watch himself in the future .”

Silence ensued the solar as everyone looked at the grouchy bear.

Bear looked back at him and around everyone in his solar in quiet contemplation with clear disbelief written on his face but with a sigh, kicked his side panel twice and a long rectangular secret compartment shot out.

Both Umbers cursed and shivered as they saw the words ‘Tyrosh rum made in 280 AC’ clearly written on the bottle.

“Looks like today is the kind of day I can’t be stingy with my rum.”  
Everybody laughed as Jeor grumbled and filled his horn with sadness.

Leonor who was sitting quietly asked for help from SmallJon to lift a small crate that was on the floor next to her to onto Old Bear’s desk. Old Bear looked confused

“Made in 240 AC, Lord Commander....” Bear gaped as the fair maiden of the Driftmark o-need the top of a wooden crate filled with rums  
“...compliment of Prince Aegon.”

Then Bear shuddered as he was getting forced to admit that what he was just told was not a tale and looked at Maege, conflicted.  
“So you believe these tales as well, Maege?”

“Jon Snow...” Leonor coughed into the ball of her fist politely and Maege stopped for a moment “...or Aegon...whatever....knew the name of the Bear that gave me my cubs, Jeor. He knew him down to his love for babbling about his disgusting habits talking about giant’s milk and seal cunt....”

GreatJon looked momentarily confused by the mention of ‘giant’s milk’ but kept his mouth shut.

“...how does a boy from Winterfell know about that ginger Bear, you tell me!..”  
Jeor simply scratched his beard and huffed.  
“...he tells me my Dacey got killed my those fuckin-weasel-faced-fucks at the Crossing under guest rights!..” Then Maege raised her thick finger and pointed at SmallJon “...SmallJon died killing Freys with chicken bones in his hand and GreatJon was locked up underneath the Twins with bones of that boy! Lya’s boy described my little Lya down to her habits. You give me a good convincing reason to believe otherwise and I will take this episode as Lya’s boy taking some mushrooms and babbling insanities but if you tell me you still don’t want to believe me, Benjen and Aemon....”  
Maege lifted her mace rather menacingly  
“....the Wall will have a new Bear as Lord Commander, brother.”

Lord Commander seeing the menacing looking mace in the paw of She Bear wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Who is the insane cunt..” Alliser leaned over and whispered, “..that sired children with that woman?”  
“Not a sane one, I can tell you that much.” Benjen kept his mouth shut at Qhorin’s answer.

Jeor raised both of his hands in ‘I surrender’ kind of a way or simply unable to find to counter She-Bear’s bellows and grumbled.  
“Okay, So we know what’s coming but since we know what’s coming, aren’t we going to be ready to avoid it? The Wall stays out of the realm’s business.“

“Then how the FUCK are you going to stop the Others when they match on the Wall, you stupid hard headed fool!...”  
Black Castle seem to shake for a moment at Maege’s outraged bellows and Jeor cringed.  
“...Lya’s boy captured a fuckin’ wight and dangled them in the faces of Southrons and that stopped them for a moment before resuming fighting for that cursed chair!...”  
The She-Bear roars continue to shake Jeor’s solar and shake the walls as she repeatedly jabbed at the direction of Aemon and Leonor with her finger as she trembled with rage.  
“...didn’t you just listen to what Aemon said? South will be caught up in succession war! The king we put on Iron Throne is busy whoring and drinking the realm away while his bitch of a wife is getting buggered by everyone starting with her brother. They are intending to make their mad loony of a son as next king of Westeros! A Blackfyre is planning to invade Westeros with Golden Company! You tell me how and where are we going to get help!  
Have you gone so gullible those southrons will give up their game to come to the Wall?”

“Then why the fuck isn’t Ned is involved?..” GreatJon asked gruffly “...if Warden of the North gets involved..”

“HOW?” Again, Castle Black, again, seem to shake at Maege’s words.

“Tell Ned to go down to the Stag hopes that his brain isn’t so wine soaked that he would believe the words of a Targaryen Ned kept in Winterfell? This isn’t any Targaryen. He is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and LYA, the woman he, in his delusion, believes that she was kidnapped! And Ned still believes the sun shines out of that Stag’s arse! “

And followed his best friend right into his grave, apparently. Benjen grounded his teeth.

“...I don’t want to believe it but the future that heads for us isn’t rosy. Jon Snow.....”

Leonor again coughed to politely remind Maege of Jon’s trueborn name.

“..I KNOW THAT HIS NAME IS AEGON BUT CALLIN THAT BOY JON SNOW IS LIFETIME HABIT I CAN’T BREAK, YOU DRAGON LOVER!”

Despite the fact that the spittle that rained down in the direction of where Leonor sat, she didn’t even look phased as Maege’s roar. She stood up from her chair to meet the She-Bear’s challenge

“Lady Maege, Jon Snow’s name is a slave name Ned Stark collared on his grace in the hopes of assuring his friend’s newly formed dynasty...”  
When Leonor look at him he avoided her gaze because despite the fact that Ned did right to protect Lya’s boy...he was never going to let Jon know of his mother until the day he swore the vow. Ned CHOOSE Robert over Jon.  
“...may I remind you that the realm is in debt and heading toward the third war since Ned Stark and Jon Arryn put their beloved Stag, the Usurper, on the Iron Throne?...”

Maege sat down at Dacey’s urgings and pulling off her arm.

“...the Targaryens held peace since the Dance and there have been three major wars since then. Out of all Blackfyre rebellions, only two was a proper war which mostly ended in Redgrass field and Stepstones while the third was the Usurper’s War. Greyjoys despite their latest failures in their rebellion, by all indications, they are rebuilding their armada and planning to be involved in another rebellion. That is third war in less than five and ten years so yes, I scorn Ned Stark and his friends making skills and while I give a lot of respect toward the fact that he saved his nephew but the devastation the next war brings and the conflict that comes our way can also be laid at his feet. Didn’t you hear what Ranger Benjen said?..”

As his brother’s reputation was brutally torn apart Benjen couldn’t find arguments.

“..his son fell off Broken Tower and when the Usurper threw tantrums he followed him south. Rumors of new King-Over-the-Wall rises, he JUST rides south. Deserters babbling about White Walkers on chopping blocks, he doesn’t investigate them but shrugs it off as mad men’s ramblings and heads south. Longest Winter is coming to the North and he leaves that responsibility to his four and ten years old son...he heads SOUTH to wipe the arse of his best friend.”

Everyone squirmed. Even Maege looked uncomfortable at the fury Leonor brought to her argument.

“..his name is Aegon. At least he would have been a better king than the Usurper would ever have been, lady Maege.”

“Yes, Lord Stark has certain blind loyalty to King Robert...” Maester Aemon wisely stopped the verbal war brewing between Driftmarks and Bear Island “...and what we are doing is making sure that the Wall will be able to hold against the Others when they march down from Land of Always Winter. My great great great nephew...”  
Aemon chuckled as he was trying to establish lineage  
“...or just nephew believes that he can come up with something to make sure that Robert Baratheon will deal with his wife and he claims that he will make sure that the south knows about the existence of the Others that are aimed to teach those below the Neck that they will not be safe despite the distance away from the Wall.”

“How will he teach the South that they will not be safe from incursions of the Others, maester Aemon?”

SmallJon, who was not small at all, looked confused at that statement.

“Egg wrote that he intends to capture a few wights or White Walkers and unleash them in the south.”

Deathly chill and silence engulfed Jeor’s solar.

Even though the stone walls that kept the chills out, the fireplace that warmed the solar, his winter cloak with wool lined underneath his clothes...Benjen felt bone-chilling cold in his skins and his ribs within his body danced for some reason as he understood what Aemon actually meant.

He wasn’t the only one....except the Umbers.

GreatJon and SmallJon just busted out laughing uproariously as they looked at each other and laughed harder, slapping each other’s back and draining ales some more , not believing a word of what Aemon said, until they looked at those around them frozen in sheer shock or horror.....and their loud peals of laughter started to get softer and stopped...as they realized no one laughed along with them.

“Oh, shit. You are serious, maester?”  
GreatJon finally came to the conclusion what others came to understand as his eyes got wide.  
“Oh, fook me.” SmallJon finally came to that same conclusion as well.

“Yes, Lord Umber. Egg believes since the south didn’t believe last time or simply didn’t care by thinking that the sheer distance from the Wall to the south will give them protection...”  
“That doesn’t make even sense! We fall, they will fall, too!”  
Aemon shrugged his shoulders at SmallJon’s quite logical conclusions and the people below the Neck call them savages.  
“That’s what happened in the future and he truly believes that the only one way to light a fire in their urgency to help the Wall and make them believe the south is not safe from the Others. To remind them none of them will be safe by releasing a few of them in the populations by letting them face Others ...”  
Jaws of SmallJon got unhinged.  
“..so that they will actually see a few wights up close and personal and, well, hope that a few of them die and indeed rise back up as wights...well, then a visual evidence staring right back in your face is better than a few words jotted down and delivered by a raven, wouldn’t you think so, Lord SmallJon?” 

Even though it was just a chuckle from maester, cold sweats broke from within his body and for once Benjen was forced to remind himself that maester Aemon is a Targaryen. Beneath the skin of kindly and a sage old man was a dragon. 

Targaryens did what they wanted to do and didn’t care about the consequences.

Take Westeros? Sure, why not?  
Build a magnificent city and a keep and kill all those who helped build them to ensure secrecy? What’s for dinner?  
Burn the Faith-Militants? Who cares.  
I’m a bastard but I want I to sit on Iron Throne? Let’s go to war.  
I need an army to help my brother and his children to get the Iron Throne? Let’s build the greatest sellsword company the world has ever seen.  
I love a girl and I don’t care she is betrothed to my cousin. Even better that he is whoremongering fool! Let me gift her Crown of Love and Beauty in front of everybody including my wife.

Need to prove that Others are real? Let’s unleash the Others below the south.

That came up by his nephew, who was raised in the North!!!!!

The words ‘Targaryen madness’ danced on his tongue but he bit his lips.

Maester Aegon’s once told him that Duskendale broke whatever the tethers that were holding Aerys to reality and unleashed the thing known as Mad King...the vengeful and paranoid monster.

His nephew either saw or went through horrific things and then some.

When Aemon confided in him that the keen intelligence , the way Jon wrote his messages and his masterful strategies he has shown so far led him to believe that perhaps the soul of Jon Snow the lad who was fucked over by fate, and everyone, and his soul of his young nephew merged in dragon dreams or greenseeing due to the potent magic in both bloodlines: Benjen nearly pissed himself when Aemon explained his theory.

So his beloved nephew, Lya’s boy, went through his own Duskendale and emerged as something else.

Not mad but determined to do what’s necessary to save the North, save the ugly fate heading for the Starks and while simultaneously taking a dump in the face of Ned, Robert, and Westeros.

Not an easy feat.

“Isn’t that...” SmallJon scratched the bush fur thing called his beard with blue eyes wide with slight horror.  
“...a bit too much?”

“Oh? Well, Lord SmallJon, then enlighten us with how you will rally the realm to realize the importance of the Wall and Night’s Watch when even the North has forgotten the importance of the Wall?”  
“North Remembers, maester !”  
Aemon shook his head in sadness hearing SmallJon’s furiously retorting.

“All right, answer me this Lord SmallJon. Who is Lord Commander of Castle Black and where is he from?”  
SmallJon looked confused where Aemon was leading to and after furrowing his bushy brows...he carefully answered.  
“Jeor Mormont Bear Island, maester.”  
“Who is Commander of Shadow Tower?”  
“Denys Mallister from Seagards.”  
“What about Eastwatch-by-the-Sea ?”  
“Cotter Pyke from Iron Islands. What’s with all these questions, maester?”  
Aemon sighed.  
“Cotter Pyke is illiterate who needs Maester Aemon to read and write his letters, Commander Denys, while much better-taught men than Commander Cotter is an old man. Other than Old Bear and Ranger Benjen, how many crows are Northerners from Great Houses of the North, Lord SmallJon? How many are in a leadership position? The only one I can think of is Senior Ranger like Wynston Stout, who is from Barrowton but he has lost his wits. I’m afraid that he will get lost on his way back if we send him ranging! We haven’t had an Umber, trueborn or bastards on the Wall for over one hundred years, Lord SmallJon!...”

Both Umbers winced as they began to realize what maester Aemon is leading them to.

“..you have Crowfoot and Whoresbane any of them would have been instantly been elevated to a leadership position but they are castellans, nice way of saying they don’t want to be on the Wall! Rickard Karstark has a brother who has a few sons of his own as well as his own sons. Heir and spares and yet none of them send their sons to the Wall because everyone knows that this is a terrible place and it has deteriorated rapidly since the conquest but at least we had some instances when men like my uncle Bryden Rivers joined with his Raven’s Teeth joined up. Starks hasn’t joined the Wall since Jaehaerys gifted the New Gift to the Watch as a protest. Things got worse when Sleepy Jack Musgood who didn’t know that King-Beyond-the-Wall Raymun Redbeard invaded past the Wall with his army and actually came too late to help at Battle of Long Lake in 226AC ....arriving just enough to be given the jobs of disposing the dead I might add...the Wall has become virtually forgotten even for the North. So tell me Lord SmallJon, do you think the North actually remembers?”

It was brutal truth of how the world really is and he was taught that as a young boy by Aemon himself before he swore the oath. He wanted to forget about the decimation of his family and he couldn’t stay in Winterfell Haunted my family that never came back from the South.

Both Umbers, as expected, hunched their shoulders and tried to disappear at Aemon’e stinging lesson in history.

“The greater the suffering, the greater the lesson, Lord SmallJon. What Aegon is talking about is a brutal lesson but if the realm can be saved in exchange for the lives of a few hundred sacrifices...do you not take the deal?...”

Everyone shuddered what his nephew suggested and explained by Aemon.

This is going to be some kind of deal but by the looks of it, no one could find any other way since Jon lived it through.

“...a farmer will never understand the importance of sheepdogs unless he starts to lose sheep and family members to wolves. This is will be what you might call control fires. First, Egg plans to capture wights and deliver them to the Wall within the next two years so that the North will be convinced. We will then alert the south of the effectiveness of dragonglass and let them know how to kill them. Then Aegon plans to release wights in the south. Possibly in the Red Keep...”

Someone gulped loud with indications.

“...so the Stag will get to experience first hand what’s it like to fight the Others.”

“By the fookin gods of Forest!...” SmallJon looked at maester in utter fear “...you lots are serious, aren’t you?”

“Okay, but why only the Umbers and Mormonts are involved, Benjen?..” Old Bear brought out an important point “...what about Karstarks? Is it because of them siding with Boltons? What will be done about Boltons?’

“Rickard that cunt wants his Alys that coltish looking filly for Robb Stark’s wife. Something about good blood of First Men that will wash away the Andal look of Tullys...”  
Everyone in the North knew what Rickard has been whispering.  
“...I think Little Jon is right to keep them out for now.”

“You call my nephew, Little Jon?”  
He asked SmallJon amused despite the fact that he is just turning four and ten but already looking like a giant of a man already.

“Aye, little wee shit nearly broke my fingers last time we sparred when me and pa visited Winterfell a few moons ago. Sheeeiiit, I’m going to miss the runt. Is it true that he burned down the sept in Winterfell before he supposedly hung himself?”

Benjen chuckled.

Jon’s going away present for Catelyn Stark was throwing a torch into her beloved sept of Winterfell.

When he went down to visit Ned, the eyesore of Winterfell was nothing but ashes. Benjen wondered if he had used his little dragon hatchlings to set fire to the place because Jory told him that the place went up too fast.

Already the northern servants were whispering about Old Gods punishing the Tully southron for pushing one of the children of the North to death and have drawn an invisible line against the servants that followed Catelyn from RiverRun.

It also didn’t help that Arya loudly read Jon’s last will which told that Catelyn, when he caught pox, prayed to the Seven for his death sitting right next to him and then swore a vow to legitimize him because he refused to die only to go back on her words. Everyone saw the way color drained from Catelyn’s face which confirmed the story.

He knew that Ned will not be able to rebuild the sept without his throat getting cut by Old Nan because she lit into him for failing a child of Stark and allowing his southron wife to dictate his family. She loudly reminded that every life is precious in the North, trueborn or bastard except Boltons.

What Jon did was pulling the cover and showing Ned what was rotting the heart of North.

There has been systemic abuse on Jon set by RiverRun servants who saw Jon’s presence as a threat and especially with his Stark colorings. The cat was paranoid about a bastard stealing from her trueborn children and the septa and Septon encouraged and commended, over the years, those servants for their effort in helping to show the bastard his place.

Ned had a horrible realization when he inspected Jon’s room.

In an effort to protect Jon’s true identity and because of his guilt about bringing a bastard into his marriage, Ned blatantly closed his eyes to Jon’s treatment ...thinking those treatments would be the saving grace that will keep Lya’s son alive and keep his lineage a secret.

However, he failed to see how the south truly viewed bastards in the teachings of the Seven and the Riverland and Vale along with Reach was the heart of the Seven. Ned never imagined how the servants of Cat saw Jon as a real threat to Robb’s inheritance, just because he was growing up with his trueborn siblings, their paranoia further inflamed by recent Blackfyre rebellions.

No wonder Jon thought Wall was better than the place that was supposed to be home.

Benjen wondered, mayhaps, he should have not taken the Black but stayed and help Ned rule the North since their family’s decimation but he was haunted by the memories of his siblings never coming back and chose to run.  
If he had stayed then he would have shared Ned’s workload and helped him to rule the biggest kingdom of Westeros then maybe his brother would have seen his stupid southron wife and her paranoid servants running a mock in Winterfell.

Jon’s ‘death’ split the Stark family apart with Robb and Arya clearly blaming Cat for Jon’s death and when the servants' involvement in his abused came alight they threw their Seven-Pointed-Stars into brazier which, according to Jory, brought a lot of reliefs to the servants.

Sweet Sansa, immersed in the way of the Faith, prattled on about how the Seven did the right thing by taking father’s shame away during Jon’s funeral much to horror to Ned and rest of Sansa’s siblings. Robb and Arya have begun to distance themselves from Sansa.  
Ned...Ned is torn. 

What is exactly tearing him apart, he wasn’t sure.

Guilt about hiding his lineage? Probably.  
Angry about what went on in Winterfell behind his back toward Jon? Absolutely.  
Worried about Jon raising a war to reclaim Iron Throne? Without a doubt.

Despite the fact Jon wrote that he would never raise his hand against Robert, Ned is worried about what that meant.

Jon’s ‘dragon dream’ which told him about what really happened to Lya also terrified Ned.

Benjen knew that Father saw Lya as part of his grand plan to align himself with south even though Stormland was pale in comparison to Reach and Dorne in terms of agricultural produces. Even Vale was better in terms of their ability to prosecute wheat, corn, barley, and fruits. It was better for Lya to have married Elbert Arryn who was an heir of Jon Arryn.

Riverlands are rich and fertile in agricultural produces but Tullys lack martial strength even in their own kingdom compared to Blackwoods, Brackens, Freys, and Vances. Mallisters have a more prestigious lineage and Mootons were wealthier but Tullys scurried to Aegon the Conqueror and bent their knees quickly before others arrived thus becoming Lord Paramount of Riverlands. However, Riverlands could really never be ruled by its geographical divide by the Trident and when Seven Kingdom shits and pisses...the Riverland gets drenched by them and judging by how Edmure lost Riverlands as War of Five Kings began...his assessment was spot on.

Over the years with his discussions with Aemon led him to believe that his father was part of a rebellion that was growing in secret. Northern forces would be used to overthrow the Targaryens and in return, a Stark blood will sit on Iron Throne.

He would bet his life on it.

Well, turns out Lya’s blood has a rightful claim and he knew that Ned felt threatened by Jon’s lineage. If Targaryen loyalist knew about his existence they would have the banner to rally to because nobody liked the Baratheons and Lannisters especially after the sack of King’s Landing and what happened to Elia and Jon’s half-siblings.

Judging by how those two great houses’ alliance turned out and just ruined the realm...Ned chose the wrong side but he was loyal to Lya.

In the end, Jon delivered one hell of payback for the years of scorn he received from Cat and Ned, despite knowing that Jon was alive, couldn’t say anything and do anything because Jon Snow is officially dead.

“The last defiance at Cat, I suppose.”  
Both Umbers laughed uproariously.

“So, Aemon...you think those plans Jon has are necessary to keep the realm stable?”  
Jeor’s carefully worded questions brought everything back into focus.

“North needs a reason to stay out of southern conflicts and conserve strength when the Wall needs reinforcement, Lord Commander. We hope that the southern kingdoms will share our goal of stopping our common enemy, the Others and I prayed that they to stay focused on what’s important...”

Aemon sipped the rum that Bear handed over and sighed in sadness. Everyone noticed that.

“.... however the Lannisters will be forced to retaliate once Cersei and Jamie Lannister’s crimes are discovered. They are owed too many golds by the Crown and I don’t think Robert will pay back single a copper once the treachery is discovered. Tywin Lannister has invested too much to put Lannister blood on Iron Throne and by all accounts, the man is obsessed with legacy and I don’t think he will hesitate to raise an army. However, the most important thing for us is that winter is coming....”

Maege, Dacey, Howland, both Umbers ...they all shifted uneasily.

They all heard tales of Jon’s struggle on the Wall.  
If it’s not the cold then it will be dead that will get them unless hunger gets them first

“....whether the dead gets here first or the long unending winter gets here later, it does not matter. We will be trapped and most likely starve to death at the rate of supplies we get. We need to be able to consider a way to feed ourselves while adequately preparing our survival through the winter and that needs gold. The only source of gold that can come from is house Targaryen. We need to fix those castles on the Walls for future garrisons. Maybe even glasshouses to grow our own food, if that is possible and we need peace with freefolks.”

“Hardhomes.” GreatJon bit those words out.

Benjen swore he could feel the invisible cold seeping into the heart of everyone and filling them with dread.

Everyone was utterly terrified when Aemon described what Jon saw which was how the Night King butchered tens of thousands and raised them as wights.

“Hardhomes, indeed, Lord GreatJon.”

“So LittleJon wants to fill the Gift with the wildlings?..”  
When everybody looked at SmallJon, expecting explosions...it was a surprisingly calm giant who continued to show his surprisingly hidden intelligence.  
“..I know you think we Umbers want to bath with the blood of wildlings, and we do, but I understand the concept of the large picture.”  
“Big picture, boy,” GreatJon grunted with obvious pride  
“...hmm, yeah, that one. Big picture. Whatever.”

“No, Lord SmallJon. My nephew already went experienced troubles with the Lords of the North dealing with that particular headache. He plans to evacuate them. All of them to Essos, a territory he will carve out for house Targaryen.”  
“In Essos? Why? Little Jon don’t want the throne?”  
SmallJon scratched his beard.

Benjen was momentarily stunned by SmallJon’s what could be described as disappointment in not seeking the Iron Throne. Mayhaps his nephew was right when he wrote to him that things get solved and battles are won easily when Umbers stand behind you or between you and the problem.

“The moment he declares his intention to reclaim the Iron Throne, the focus of the realm shifts not to the Wall, not to the Others but on the Iron Throne and the realm will get torn apart...”

Both Umbers and Mormonts all cringed as they can’t argue against that point.

“..... My nephew will give up any intention to reclaim the Iron Throne so that the realm will be fully focused on the Others but he has nothing but fondness for freefolks so he wants to save them, all of them, by bringing them across the Narrow Sea. He plans to establish agricultural economy on the territory he takes and when the North gets run out of its storage of food....he plans to sell it to the North.”

“Sheeeiiit already sounds like a fookin king to me.”  
Qhorin grunted and the Umbers nodded.  
SmallJon looked at Leonor and for a moment, he couldn’t understand why there was a hole in his heart that she looked at the thick overgrown bushy beard and found it repulsive.

“Lady Leonor...?”  
SmallJon looked timid by the presence of Valyrian beauty that was Leonor.

Despite the fact that under heavy winter cloak while wearing a thick wool tunic which seems to be failing its job to hide Leonor’s ample asset while her riding breeches...it showed her long and shapely legs. 

However, it was the silver-white hair, high cheekbones, and blue eyes instead of purple which showed evidence of Leonor’s proud lineage that can be traced back to Old Valyrian beauty that truly stands out in Old Bear’s solar like the Maiden of Seven in the hut of Thenns.

“The Stag, he a really terrible king?”

The way Leonor smiled was the way probably Balerion the Black Dread smiled seeing Harrenhal as he was diving to set it on fire.

“When Lord Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Baratheon drowned, instead of taking the Lordship of Storm’s End and assuming his duty as Lord Paramount of Stormland, he went back to Eyrie to continue to have fun with Ned Stark...”  
There was particularly nasty scorn on Leonor’s tongue as she said his brother’s name  
“...until he started the rebellion. He was four and ten. Does that sounds like a man who is likely to do his duty as a king?”

Both Umbers looked at each other, quite uncomfortable.

“The reason we are here is not to hash old grudges...”  
Aegon’s sage voice calmed the tense emotions building and had everyone refocused to the task ahead of them.  
“...we are here to make sure that Westeros survive. Egg wrote to me that a wise fox digs many escape tunnels and we need as many options open for us depending on the situations that will not get caught us breeches down so to speak..”

Everyone nodded.

“..let’s hope that wights and White Walkers Jon wishes to release in the south will wake them up and realize that what’s really important and hope that any kind of war is avoided. My nephew is willing to do that by staying in Essos and forget about the Iron Throne. We hope that that will make the Stag more concerned about the Wall, but if the southern kingdoms indeed ended up fighting each other in civil war for the Iron Throne despite the fact that they know the Others are coming, Egg will help us when we the North needs him. Right now, he is too angry and too bitter to say those words but I don’t think he will leave his siblings to harm...”

Maybe Jon will come back just to punch Ned and tell him ‘I told you so’ but he knew his nephew. There was the goodness and the willingness to stick up for those downtrodden which he inherited from Lya is in his blood.

“...evacuation of freefolks should stop any kind of conflicts that will cause in the North due to thousands of years of war between North and freefolks but we will need them eventually for reinforcements. We cannot just rely on the North if they get sucked into the southern succession conflicts. Not only that we know for certain that Ironborns will rebel again, they have to have enough patrolling the western seashore. If I know one thing about the freefolks is that they are great fighters. The only thing that has prevented them from pushing through the Wall is their lack of castle forged weapons but they are deadly archers...down to the children and we will need those archers on the Wall when the army of dead marched to the Wall....”

By the look of it, Old Bear was seething.

Old grudges are hard to get by.  
Especially in the north when you have nothing to do during winter, as you are trapped in your keep either by the weather and mountain of snow or wild animals with sharp teeth and hungry stomach hiding outside your walls looking for quick easy meals...sometime you have nothing to do but sit by the fire with your family ,looking at the dwindling supplies, you gripe about old grudges.

The North has been griping about the freefolks for eight thousand years...that is a lot of grudges.

Northerners love sitting by the fire and recount who did them wrong to their children and freefolks or wildlings, depending on whom you ask, are the recipient of their most vitriol remarks and murderous intentions.

Mormonts and Umbers killed, sometimes married them in secret, and killed freefolks over eight thousand years and none of them will see pass through the blood debt they owed each other.

The sheer idea of sharing the duty of protecting the Wall with them isn’t going to be easy to accept by the Old Bear. 

“...we hope that once the news of the Others has spread throughout Westeros, that maybe we will get fundings and recruits but for now...Egg will be sending supplies using Targaryen gold we stashed in Iron Bank.”

“Do you have enough?”  
SmallJon asked, curious.

Aemon smiled like he heard the greatest jape in the world.  
“Before Aenar ‘the Exile’ Targaryen, father of Daenys the Dreamer and Gaemon the Glorious left for Dragonstone, relocated his family to Dragonstone....he sold everything he couldn’t carry and ship it to Dragonstone. It is also told that he took out biggest loans from rest of the forty families with conditions that he will pay back in next twenty years but the Doom came two and ten years after which house Targaryen found itself without debt collectors are gone...”

Everyone gasped.

“....Aenar created many separate large holdings in Iron Bank that invested in both Essos and Westeros on our behalf. Those profits are held in a separate account and kept secret. We always feared some kind of eventual rebellion that will steal our grip on Iron Throne and always deposited for three hundred years for that days and Jon knows them, I mean all of them, probably through his dragon drams. What he is throwing around is a drop of water in the sea. Unlike the Lannisters who had the pathological need to show their wealth around, our family mantra has been ‘never pay for your meal when someone is willing to pay for us’. ...”

Everyone’s jaw dropped as Aemon cackled.

“..when I heard that Tywin paid back the loans the Targaryens owed to Iron Bank in 267 AC, I laughed. I think the interest from the gold that Ser Tyland Lannister of the greens who entrusted one-quarter of crown’s gold from Royal Treasury during the Dance of the Dragons are still piling up to my knowledge.”

“So the Stag got none of your real money?”  
GreatJon asked in disbelief.

“I’m sure that Stag did assume the ownership of the account that was Seven Kingdom but we always sent a portion to our secret holdings and I know that as Aerys was showing sign of growing madness, Rhaegar with help of Rhaella removed more from main accounts to our secret holdings when he came to visit me. I was willing to go to my grave if my house died out just to spite the Baratheons and Lannisters but Jon knew all of them and likely assumed the ownership. Robert got enough to satisfy his needs but that was a bucket to what we hid.”

Again, Benjen shivered with that titbit.  
Jon was filthy rich.

“At least we now actually see some meat in our meals.”  
Alliser nodded at Qhorin’s remark.  
Meals have been a lot better than whatever the shit they have served before.  
Sometimes, he felt like their meal was worse than freefolks.

“So, if Lya’s boy somehow gets ships...he will need....freefolks south of the Wall and to Eastwatch to leave for Essos...”

More likely the Watch allowing the freefolks south if the Wall.

“...to do that we need to convince our order but we need wights to convince the rest of the Crows and hope that is enough. Sure, Jon wants to do that but we need to do enough to help the lad because I don’t feel like getting stabbed to death like my future Lord Commander.”

“Perhaps, an experiment is in order Lord Commander...” Leonor spoke up  
“...I’m sure you have a lot of people that will deserve chopping blocks. Kill them over the Wall after binding them to the ground with chains or to trees. His grace did write that anyone dead over the Wall will rise as wights. Maybe you need to find that fact for yourself. The tradition of First Men’s beheading perhaps comes from wisdom and knowledge that is passed down by those who faced the wights. I remember reading from his grace’s notes left for his uncle that traumatic head wounds ...”

“Huh?” Both Umbers got confused by fancy words like ‘traumatic head injury’ and Dacey sighed in exasperation.  
“Crack skulls, you fool.”

Both Umbers eagerly nodded and again Benjen was forced to remind that those man-children should are good as berserkers but nothing else. 

“...seem to destroy the wights. You need to find out if the necromancy magic of Night King is active from over the Wall.”

“That is quite a brutal experiment, lass....”  
Maege commented but with certain glean of respect  
“..but I agree. The more we do for Lya’s boy the less he has on his plate.”

“Lord Commander, I have sent men discreetly to Queensgate, Deeplake, Oakenshield, and Woodswatch-by-the-pool whom I trust...”  
Alliser was probably meaning Targaryen loyalists.  
“..and carefully inspected their armories from top to bottom...”

A large back was dragged to the middle and Alliser pulled out weapons that seem to have been made out of dark gleaming rocks.

Dragonglass.

“..and I found caches of dragonglass weapons, Lord Commander. I believe we need to inspect rest of the forts’ armories to arm ourselves.”

Myriad of thoughts to be crossing Jeor’s mind as he was inspecting the various daggers.  
“No more ranging beyond the Wall. Anyone ventures out carry dragonglass weapons and Benjen, can you get words to Mance and ask for parley?”  
“Lord Commander?”  
“Look, you said Night King is some kind of warg that sees everything over the Wall right?”

In the notes Jon wrote out for him, he strongly suspected that the creature was powerful warg.

“Jon did theorize it, Lord Commander.”  
“So, I will trust the assessment of the man I chose in the future to succeed me. I know you keep contacts with some wildlings...freefolks...whatever and tell him to bring his leadership people and we will meet Queensgate and bring him into our confidence. If Jon will evacuate them, we need to make it easier for him to do what he plans to do. If the news spreads that all the freefolks left due to their fear of the Others, maybe that will make everyone take a notice just how serious things will be.”  
“Will do, Lord Commander.”

“Aemon, can Mance read?”  
Maester looked startled by the question but quickly nodded.

“He can read, Lord Commander.”  
“Benjen, If you can meet Mance this side of the Wall to convince how important this meeting needs to happen even better. But make sure you let him know to not search for the Horn of Joramun...”

The horn that blew a hole through the Wall. Benjen grimaced with understanding what was Bear’s intention.

“...if Jon knows the location, maybe he will retrieve it but the less he gives the clue to the Night King, the better everyone’s survival will be. You must convince him to be careful to not give a hint to what we are doing to Night King. If you need to meet him over the Wall make sure that you hand out that note and not even utter the words of Night King is listening. Whatever the magic Jon used to see the future or experience the future...I don’t fookin care ....but we know what will happen and we will use the tactical advantage of that.”

“I will get it done, Lord Commander.”

“If I may speak, Lord Commander..” Leonor looked at Jeor for permissions and he waved on.  
“...a few more things have to be considered. The Wall was built after the Long Night was over and by all accounts by his grace, the winter will be horrible to everyone. It is said that during First Long Night, it snowed all the way to Dorne and I couldn’t even imagine how bad the winter will be. The Watch has had the means to survive and able to support itself when the supply won’t be able to be delivered due to bad weather.”

“Lady Leonor, we have been thinking of that for eight thousand years...”  
GreatJon sighed with sadness as he sipped his ale as SmallJon nodded.  
“...sure glasshouse or glass gardens seem to be a simple answer but they are expensive. Starks have their garden heated by the springs but for others to have that kind of effect you will need at least four to six panels for the wall and at least two for the roof and if you consider the sheer number the North will have to make to feed itself during the Long Night and for the Watch to feed themselves....it’s quite near impossible task.” 

“That was what his grace came to and he came up with a radical idea for the Watch to experiment.”  
“And that is?”

“Build a town below the grown like mole’s town but what his grace has come up is build a town hundred feet deep. Maybe if you dig deep enough...there might be springs or at least it will be warm enough in the ground.”

“And how will we do that?..” Maege sighed “...the winter makes these ground hard as steels. What you are talking about...”

“It is possible if you burn it the ground with wildfire.”

For a moment, Benjen thought about his father but he was already told of this idea by Jon on his note and by the look of it everyone was scared by the word ‘wildfire’ or looked at least intrigued.

“According to his grace, during the battle for Winterfell, he buried hundreds of barrels of wildfire in every direction from Winterfell and when the army of the dead laid siege and rushed....he lit the wildfires ...destroying countless numbers of it and he noted that the ground melted. What his grace is suggesting is find a place that is well away from the Black Castle near the forest by Queenscrown and burn a land wide and deep. Build elevators and stairs that descend into the ground and maybe it will be deep but warm enough to raise livestock of your own such as rabbits and chickens who are quite easy to raise. Burn it deep enough maybe you will find springs to warm a town.”

“Okay, say we experiment if that is possible. Where will we get that much wildfires to burn a place wide and deep?”  
Benjen simply sighed at Dacey’s question which earned everyone’s look.

“Lady Dacey, do you remember his grace’s recount of Battle of Blackwater Bay?”  
“Yeah, the Imp used wildfires from the guild or something.”  
Leonor smiled and for some reason, Dacey gulped in fear.  
“Hallyne the Pyromancer was an acolyte during Mad King’s era and his grace entrusted us to throw enough golds at his feet to move to the North along with all the wildfires he has made so far...”

Watery giggles from a highborn lady somehow seemed more evil because she looked like a Targaryen.

“..and he felt so under appreciated by the current regime that he didn’t hesitate to relocate when we told him that and he is staying with my cousin Aurane at Queenscrown.”

Jeor shuddered and downed his horn of Tyrosh quickly and refilled it just go down the whole thing quickly again.

“You brought a sea of wildfire to a wall made of ice?”

Leonor didn’t back down from Jeor’s low growl but simply rolled her eyes like as if she is dealing with an idiotic child. Or a bear.

“They have been located to Queenscrown, Lord Commander. You will need all the wildfires you need to protect the North when the death march from the Land of Always Living. Didn’t you listen to his grace’s recount of his encounters with the Others? Normal fires get dosed out by their ice magic. You will need that cursed unquenchable fire to battle them. I don’t care how many dragonglass tipped arrows, swords and axes you will have. You don’t have numbers. His grace swore that he saw tidal waves of dead heading toward the Winterfell from on the back of a dragon in the sky....”

“TIDAL WAVES!”  
Everyone except Aemon and himself jumped at her roar.

“...the Night King as Cannibal the kineater under his command as well. If he comes flying to your precious your wall, you think your swords and arrows will be able to do the jobs?  
You shouldn’t need to think as if you are fighting a conventional army. This army of the dead by his grace’s account, need no rest, no sustenances and no reinforcements. Every living thing that died over the Wall last eight thousand years is heading to this way sooner or later, but you are peeved at the wildfires?”  
Leonor pointed at Maege  
“..Lord Commander, what do you think that will happen when you make a stand and repel the initial attack by Night King and his army? Do you think he will go back to Land of Always Winter to lick his wounds? Or do you think he will probe your defense as long Night lasts? What if he freezes the Bay of Ice and directly marches into Bear Island and to the mainland? He could march around the Eastwatch by freezing the Bay of Seals? When that happens you will send out your crows to break the ice or do you think a couple of barrel of wildfire will do the job?”

Jon basically smashed that possibility into his head through his note and by the looks of it even Old Bear seemed unable to counter that argument.

“Just...just don’t melt the wall...”  
Leonor smiled and nodded victoriously.  
“..by the way, what will be the price for all these contributions to the Watch?..”  
Bear looked at Aemon.  
“...the Targaryen loyalists and Aemon getting released by their vows?”

“It is, Lord Commander.”  
Jeor simply grunted and Leonor didn’t pursue further

“Still, what I don’t get is why did I gift ancestral sword of house Mormonts, the LongClaw, to your nephew?...”

Uh Oh.

“...is my son going to die in the future?”  
Despite Bear’s fearful concern about his son...Maege has other ideas.

“You wish.”  
“Huh?”  
Instead of answering the She-Bear simply looked at him.  
Benjen looked at Aemon for help and suddenly maester was coughing and caressing his maester ring as he repeatedly whimpered the word egg while trying to look feeble and avoid his glances.

Alliser just grinned evilly and Benjen sighed.

“You know about Ser Jorah’s wife, Lynesse?”

Old Bear smiled fondly.  
“Pretty lass.”  
Maege rolled her eyes something about father no different from his son under her breath

“Well...Lynesse is unhappy about her life on Bear Island and Jorah has been showering her with lavish gifts to make his pretty young wife happy...”  
As if he understood how this story will turn dark...Jeor suddenly begin to tense  
“...like hiring a cook from Oldtown, a harper from Lannisport and even built a ship to attend festivals with his wife and attend tourney to no success. In not so distant future he owed so much money to Braavos moneylenders that he decided to pay off debts by selling off poachers to a Tyroshi slaver which was found out by my brother and he fled to Essos in exile with his wife rather than taking the Black to pay for his sins. His wife supposedly dumped him to be the paramour of a merchant prince from Lys named Tregar Ormollen and Jorah ended up becoming a sellsword to make money.”

For a fearful moment, judged by the frozen expression on Old Bear’s face Benjen for a moment the news killed Lord Commander.....until the ale horn in his hand began to crack and shatter.

“Slaver! Slaver! Slaver!”

Jeor’s pet who has been nesting on Jeor’s shoulder didn’t help the situation and flew off and moved to a ledge of the window.

Old Bear stood up like a bear that just git enraged and his chair shot out by his sheer force and smashed against the wall on his back...everybody tensed, seeing the murderous look on his face.

“It hasn’t happened yet, Lord Commander....” He quickly spoke...cursing Jon and everybody else for giving him this job to handle this murderous and enraged Bear.  
“....JORAH IS NOT INVOLVED IN SLAVERY. NOW!”

He practically roared at him and at least that seem to bring his focus back.

“...that’s why I had to visit Bear Island. Jon felt like he owed you and the Mormonts dearly for your various help and he wanted to stop that future. We confronted Jorah and he admitted that the massive debt but it has been all paid off and the coffer has been refilled to the full. Lynesse also has been taking moonteas to avoid having heirs once she saw Bear Island and we took it away from her. She is currently pregnant...”

He looked at Maege with pleas and She-Bear snorted and sardonically congratulated Lord Commander without a hint of joy.  
“Congratulations, brother. You will be a grandfather.”

“Jorah became a slaver?”  
There was horror and brewing stein of rage in guttural growl in Old Bear’s tone as he bristled.

“In the future by the Old Gods. IN THE FUTURE!”

“AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WHEN JORAH WAS DOIN’ THIS!”

Due to the sudden shift in focus of Old Bear’s ire...he was momentarily caught off guard but Dacey’s eyes went wide and began darting between her mother and her uncle while sucking in breath ....in fear.

Maege looked to be frozen with ale horn near her lips at Jeor’s words.

Then she dropped the horn on the floor and he cursed. Dacey said something about needing to go to the privy and scampered out, followed by Aemon who said that he needed to feed his ravens who looked surprisingly agile and he darted out of solar.

“You are blaming your boy’s fuck up...” Maege stood up as if she was challenged in combat and her hand lingered on her spiked mace “...on me?”

“I made you a castellan to look out for Jorah! Have you been hibernating in some cave with that ginger bear of yours while he was squandering our golds? Why did you allow him to marry that Hightower girl?”  
“Have you fookin’ seen your face in the mirror, brother? No sane woman marries ugly fookin Mormonts male and Jorah is ugly as sin but she wanted to marry him for some reason.”  
“You gonna stand there and call me ugly in my face in my castle?”  
“Not like you were doing anything, you fookin Old Bear. You have been sipping your precious Tyroshi rum and ignoring the fact that Others are back!”

“Others. Others. Others.”  
“Shut up you fookin raven, I will cook you and eat you!”  
Maege’s threats didn’t even phase the bloody bird.

“Tormund. Tormund. Tormund.”  
With a roar, Maege tried to snatch the bird and Jeor came around the desk to glare down at his sister.

As things escalated, Benjen looked back to ask for help to break these bears apart ....only to realize thst he was only one left in this small confinement with two old bears gearing to hand out things ....with SmallJon and GreatJon who were holding the door open and urging him to follow them and get out.

By the time he hurried out...he couldn’t even understand the words the Old Mormonts were spewing at each other. As soon as the door closed, something like explosions went inside the room and soon it sounded like two old bears were going at each other.

By the time he came downstairs...Aemon had his fellow evacuees gathered.  
Every crow was looking at the Jeor’s chamber in fear as there was the sound of destruction and mighty roars.

“What the fuck you looking at. Get back to your duty!”  
At Alliser’s usual temper tantrums....everyone fled the courtyard, leaving them alone.

Howland came around and nodded, giving the all-clear sound.

“If anybody asks why we gathered here...we will use Ser Jorah’s recent discoveries of his misappropriation of funds as cover. We gathered because Jeor told me about treasury condition of Bear Island and I asked Lucerys Velaryon for financial help in return for mediating a business deals in the sale of oak trees from house Umber to build new ships.”

“We will spread the words, maester...”  
SmallJon snickered as he if he was enjoying being in the middle of all this conspiracy.  
“...we actually might need to send a few oak trees as a sample to throw further suspicion off.”

“I will have a few boys to chop a few oak trees down over the Wall.  
Alliser quickly added.

After everyone nodded and scattered, Benjen took a sigh and saw Leonor, Dacey, and Howland lingering around.

“Ranger Benjen.”  
“Lord Howland. Thank you for coming.”  
“I was wondering if we can talk, in maester’s chamber if it is possible.”  
Benjen nodded and he looked at Leonor and Dacey.  
Crannogmen chuckled.  
“They might join as well.”

 

 

 

Sam

Fire and Blood

The secrets to hatching dragon eggs were literally in the word itself!

Drench the eggs in the blood of Targaryens while Junior cooked them for two weeks with his....blue dragon fire...and utter a few High Valyrian incantations....and the three dragon eggs hatched.

Princess Daenerys looked mesmerized as three little hatchlings came out of the fire...chirping.

The princess pointed the dragon with cream color but gold in its horns, wing bones and spinal crest  
“Viserion.”  
Little thing looked at the princess curiously and the princess nudged her brother who was pulled out of frozen shock.  
“You should ride your namesake this time, brother.”

Young princes Viserys gathered the white dragon in wonder and tears.  
“The other two are Drogon and Rhaegal, right ?”

Just-call-me-Jon Aegon nodded and pointed at the black menacing little thing who was hissing at everything.  
“Many believed he is the reincarnations Balerion the Black Dread...”  
The prince pointed at the green dragon  
“He was named after my...father, Rhaegal. I rode him.”

Phantom roared sounded like indignation from top of Junior’s head but Jon simply chuckled and reached out and scratched his long nail with chuckles, calming him down.

Princess wordlessly picked up the green dragon and black dragon in her arms.  
“My sons shall be named Rhaegal and Jonagon.”

Drogon was named after the young princess’s future husband.  
Everyone looked at Jon and smiled when Daenerys confidently said ‘Jonagon’.

“Sounds like marriage to me.”  
Hound grunted and walked away to his favorite fishing spot. Junior cackled and cooed over his newest siblings.

Five dragons have been added to Targaryens and that’s not including Lord Godzilla and Junior. Sam shook his head.

Lannisters and Baratheons are fucked and they have no idea what’s coming.  
The conquerors needed only three dragons to take the Westeros, but Essos could be a whole lot easier because of the legend, fear and respect of the lores of dragonlords are  
held in high esteem.

Sam briefly wondered just less than a moon ago he was a focus of his father’s scorn until his friend from future swam up Torrentine to tell him what his father sends him to do and what awaits him.

For a whole day, he talked with Jon and he couldn’t argue against his inner logic screaming at him that this boy was indeed his best friend from future so he confronted his father with all the courage he ever had.

Father was indeed thinking of sending him to the Wall for Dickon.

That night he packed his meager possessions and left after writing his intention to abdicate as heir to Horn Hill in favor of his brother as a mother, his sisters and brother were weeping at the sudden turn of events.

Father actually sneered that he would be back begging for food and shelter and that night he met Jon...., Lord Godzilla and mangled corpse of Mountain (he pissed himself when he saw what’s left of Gregor Clegane). It was during the first night, he helped Jon desecrate the body of the Mountain by holding off his hand as Jon hacked off his hand to be used later to entice the Hound.

It was some kind of sign of the kind of adventure that awaited him.

Now, he is Valyria ....seeing dragons hatch.

Fuck you, father. I have won.

 

 

Kindly Man/ Last Dragon

The Last Dragon looked at the statue of his She-Wolf in the dark crypt and it looked wrong.  
His wife never wore dresses but preferred tunics and breeches with wind blowing through her beautiful brunette hair as she rode her horse.

Arthur used to sigh and mutter dark things about serving a wild queen.

Tower of Joy.

It was the place of joy that kept away the nightmare of his cursed birth which came at the price of his kins, his father descent into madness, his mother’s begging and scared for help and the confusion of his own well-being as he saw the terrible vision of the future.  
Lya’s waves of laughter and her no-nonsense attitude allowed him to feel something he never truly realized...contentment.

He was going to oust father and rule long enough until Viserys came of age and he was going to abdicate in his favor to live in Summerhall with Lya and his children.

They were going to be happy. 

“I was lost and chose to forget myself, Lya. My mistakes cost every one I loved so I choose to forget myself ...”

He ignored the whispers of dead Starks and caressed his wife’s sculpture.

“...I thought I lost our song, Lya. Our song of ice and fire....”

Tears streamed down from his eyes and thankfully he couldn’t feel anger and rage but just ghostly whisper of warmth.

“...I chose to forget and I never imagined that our child was alive. Do you know that he punched me as soon as he found me in Braavos? He told me he was the son of Lyanna Stark and punched me. First time meeting his own father and he punched me.”

He could hear his wife’s ghostly giggles in his mind at his story, chiding him that he probably deserved it.

“...just like you did when I found you discarding those horribly colored armors after the third victory.”

Fire calmed his soul and he bit his lips. There was a sweet temptation to sneak into Lord’s chamber and slit Catelyn Stark’s throat for what he did to his son and let Eddard Stark wake up, drenched in his wife’s blood. The dragon tempted his rage he carefully chained his blood.

“I was so busy not feeling anything to keep the memories away that I lost myself. Our child suffered, Lya, he suffered. He should have grown up toddling down the hall of Dragonstone as a prince of the realm not as a bastard. I failed you and I failed him.....”

He failed everyone.

“...he came back and now, I know I’m not mad. My path is set and our child will let our enemies know the meaning of the word ‘Fire and Blood’...”

Then the conversation he had with his son came to his mind....about his plans to ‘fuck up Westeros’. Chuckles escaped his lips.

“..our dragonsolf’s shadow of his wing will reach out from Essos and they shall tremble for their dark deeds.”

He left a petal of Winter Rose he plucked from glass garden and placed on her hand.

“Awake. Awake. Awake.”

A raven that was sitting on a statue of Brandon’s shoulder crowed.  
Jon told him about uncle Bryden so he bowed.

“Lord Bloodraven.”

“Fool. Fool. Fool.”  
He chuckled and nodded in agreement.  
“I was but I’m going to make a difference. For my children. This time I will be there for them.”

Raven flew out of Stark crypt and he assumed the face of a typical northern face and made his way out of Winterfell using shadow as his cover and made all the way to the Braavosi’s manse.

“Do you know who I am?”  
His wife’s niece despite her short stature rolled her eyes and pouted 

“Syrio Forel. First Sword of Sealord of Braavos. First Sword, little wolf...First Sword!”  
As the Braavosi ranted and raged at the little wolf, Kindly Man couldn’t help but chuckle how eager the little She-Wolf was to learn water dancing.

Every morning, Arya Stark would sneak out of Winterfell during the hour of bat and escorted to the manse by the Unsullied and train until the hour of eel. During the day if she could get away...she would sneak away and into the manse through many secret tunnels to train some more.

Syrio once commented that the little she-wolf would likely train all day, every day if she wanted and the Braavosi was secretly delighted with his protege.

“I tell you to chase cats, you say ‘Yes, Syrio’ and do as I tell you to. Not ‘Why Syrio?’. Not ‘When do get to hold a sword, Syrio?’. Not ‘This is boring Syrio’. Not ‘Tell me how many people you killed Syrio?’. Do you understand, little girl?”

Arya stomped her feet adorably and even he could see usually rock-like Unsullieds shaking their heads while simultaneously laughing as their shoulders shook with amusement at the sight.

“Chase cats.”  
“But....”  
“CHASE CATS!”  
“OKAY!”

 

”Good morrow, Jaquen.” And with a dejected wave Arya Stark stomped away in a growl.

Braavosi murmured thanks to Missandei as he was handed a cup of Lyseni tea he usually preferred in the morning with a spoon of Tyroshi rum and just threw himself next to Kindly Man.

“It is morning like this sometime Syrio wonders why his saintly mother wants Syrio to have a child.”  
“A girl has too much wolf blood.”  
“Ahh, I hear about it at the market. The fabled wolf-blood of Starks. The one that turned Brandon Stark into a raging wolf and charged up to Mad King and asked his son to ‘come out and die’”  
He winced.

“She will learn.”  
Syrio looked at him.  
“Syrio knows who you are. The moment Syrio met you Syrio figured you out...”  
He tilted his head at little Arya as she was cursing up storms as she chased little cats.  
“...but isn’t she a little young?”

“Winter is coming, Syrio Forel. She-Wolf needs to be ready just in case.”  
Braavosi simply nodded.

Winter will come for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be centered around King’s Landing.
> 
> I couldn't have done this without so many kind comments and positive feedback from everyone.
> 
> This is for you and I hope that I live up to your expectations.
> 
> # I don't know who Jaqen H’ghar really is but there are some theories that he is Rhaegar Targaryen and if you consider that the rubies on his chest could have acted as buffer....that led to my twist.
> 
> #Yes, GRRM did say in mention in his chat that Rhaegar was read in ’so Martin speaks’ but in the book he was hit by Robert’s Warhammer and disappeared as people fought over his rubies while his body disappeared from the view.


	9. The Lions are out to get us. Or are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bastard boy’s death has a ripple effect in Westeros and Varys wonders about his life and things get weird.

8.Varys

Varys sometimes wondered what he was doing with his life.

Many times a day, he has been tempted with an idea of venturing out into the world and disappear after faking his desth to become an information broker from the shadows.

It is a sweet temptation. 

He figured that with his birds, he could supply songs to those who would be willing to pay his exorbitant prices he would demand due to the sheer accuracy and his birds’ ability to get the darkest and most wells hidden secrets that everyone kept.

In reality, it would not be easy.

He would need to someplace no own can find becaus without the protection of the crown, a spider could be hunted by everyone who would prefer his silence. Also the idea of lurking some corner in Free Cities to rendezvous with his birds was not something he wishes to do in this age. Varys was honest rough to admit that he has become used to a luxurious life as Master of Whispers with exquisite food of all kinds and wines imported from the corner of Essos.

Work is hard and the great game is difficult but he has to come to used to it.  
However, as a spymaster King’s Landing’s value as an important port that operates as a central figure between Essos and Westeros.....Red Keep has become a hub of information gatherings where his birds could pass on songs effectively and efficiently.

Red Keep was not only the royal family resided in but also a haven for a Spider as well and  
it was here in Red Keep, he spurns his webs that covered the Essos and Westeros ...assured of his security to do what he does best, that is to play the game.

All this was needed for him to achieve his goals because he knew without a doubt that a good king could mean a lot to the Westeros.

It was easy for him to come to his belief and commit to his conviction to serve the realm, not the Kings.

It was too easy for his part.

Before even he was cut, he grew up in Essos seeing the horrid lives of those less fortunate branded as slaves in Volantis , those who sold their bodies in Lys for pleasure because they didn’t have a better choice in life and the terrible things those Wise Masters of Slaver’s Bay did to slaves to create Unsullieds led him to his commitment to make a Westeros a better place for the people.

That’s why he came to Westeros when Aerys, his old liege, offered position of Master of Whispers.

Fall of Valyrian empire created power vacuum and Essos bled for hundred years before the Conquest started. Despite all the troubles Westeros had....it certainly had stability under Targaryen rule.

Whatever the inanity that consumed Mad King, people feared him and realm stayed stable. First twenty years under the guide of Tywin Lannister which prospered the realm and later years , after the Duskendale, Aerys’ fiery reputation kept the realm steady for lack of better words.

He could freely admit that in his zeal to earn Mad King’s trust...he did go overboard by bringing all those dissenters in the court so effectively that Aerys started seeing threats every corners and under every shadows. Varys couldn’t help but be regretful that in his effort to stabilize the realm by keeping it away from the possible Targaryens civil war between father and son...he told Aerys the plots of the motivation behind the Harrenhal.

Prince Rhaegar never forgave him for that and already paranoid about his own secrets that the silver prince made an effort to keep away his little birds even from Dragonstone.  
Even now, he didn't dare send his birds to Cracklaw points because they tend to disappear and any informants he cultivated within the households of Lords of Narrow Sea would never tend to last long, and they had habits of washing up the beach of King’s Landing, dead with a little bird stuffed down their throat.

Even the maesters of their households were often the ones they paid to send Citadel with blood ties to Cracklaw points and even though the Citadel choose maester’s destination , those maesters with no blood ties to tend to have ’accidents’.

These proud blood of Old Valyria led by Velaryons never forgot that the Spider thwarted the plan by Prince Rhaegar to overthrow his father and that he serve the Usurper. It is reason why he check for his wine for poisons religiously. 

Spider also knew that prince Rhaegar desperately wanted to save his lady mother, the kind and dutiful Queen Rhaella, from the cruelties of Mad King but he felt that the Prince could have been patient and allowed nature to take its course..which is why he sabotaged his attempt to overthrow his father which he has come to regret.

He also truly regretted that he couldn’t save the Silver Prince’s family. 

Massive sigh escaped him as he sat in the garden overlooking the Blackwater Bay.

He knew within five years of the realm under the Baratheon realm....the Lannisters and the Baratheons had to go. Robert Baratheon wasn’t even remotely interested in his duty as king as Cersei and her spawn made him fear for the future of Westeros.

It is the reason why he agreed to Illyrio’s scheme to make his son into Aegon Targaryen, prince Rhaegar’s son by Elia Martell. Surround him with Rhaegar’s loyal friends so that they will raise him into a perfect king and hope that no one notice that he is not Rhaegar’s son. Maybe even marry him to princess Daenerys to bring further legitimacy to the children. 

Looking at Joffrey, it wasn’t really a hard decision but his only request to Illyrio was that he kept his own name out of fake Aegon and Rooster’s ears. 

He needed anonymity to stay effective to and stay inside the Red Keep to control and manipulate the flow of informations and Illyrio agreed to that.

However, despite the fact that Illyrio was his closest and dearest friend when it came to the realm...he wanted to be sure. 

He needed as many options as possible to make the final decisions because you don’t bet on a single number in betting house, you lay as many bets as possible because life is anything but full of uncertainties.

The great game is pretty much the same. 

Illyrio’s son was the best option but he kept replacements ready but lately all his attentions has been concentrated on stopping the absolute chaos that has descended on the Westeros and it all started with death of a Stark......as usual.

Varys looked to the sky to ask if the Old Gods of forest owed something to the Starks because every time a Stark gets killed...the realm bleeds and last time Starks got killed by a Southorn game , he saw with his own eyes the repercussions after the horrific death of Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark.

The realm rose against the ruling regime and overthrew it.

Recent songs brought from every corner of Westeros made him want to pull his hair out If he wasn’t shaving his hair, for the all the trouble that is oncoming because of death of a Stark.

A bastard no less.

Varys knew who was the mother of Jon Snow was.

It was Ashara Dayne. He would bet his life on it.

He was to young to have been conceived at Harrenhal but over the years, his birds brought whispers that how Ned Stark reacted when someone mentioned the word ‘Ashara Stark’ nearby by him as Jon Snow’s mother.

It was said that Quiet Wolf’s howl shook Winterfell and that was enough of a sign.

Catelyn Stark , who was the one that mentioned the name, was banished from their marriage chamber for a few days.

Everyone knew who was at Harrenhal saw that Ned Stark was smitten with Ashara Dayne and he had to give her up to put Robert Baratheon on Iron Throne.

Jon Snow would have been born Jon Stark had there been no war.

However the problem is that Martells carry Dayne of Starfall’s blood due to Aron Dayne, Wulfric Dayne the current Lord of Starfall’s brother, was father of Doran Martell and Oberyn Martell.

Of course, his suspicion on Jon Snow lineage was further confirmed when Wulfric Dayne has ordered a moaning period of their kin’s passing.

Now, Dorne who has been seething and braying for blood, led by Oberyn Martell, with what happened to Elia Martell and her children has been given a perfect excuse to start something because of their cousin’s death and even now former Targaryen loyalists are whispering..... to use the death of young Jon Snow as a martyr of some kind.

The Hightowers are even rumored to be considering some kind if economic blockade with the help of Martells at Planky Town and Sunspear and Daynes at Torrentine to stop Riverland merchants from entering their ports.

If it was the only problem then maybe he could have handled things with the help of Small Council, but the real problem arose when the news of Jon Snow’s death reached the King and what came after that has been giving him non-stop migraines.

Petyr Baelish blabbered with delights about the bastard who has been disgracing his ‘beloved’ Catelyn Stark finally gone from the land of living at a feast with Cersei and her mad spawn in attendance.

Then, in typical snobbishness, Cersei, sneered about how she would have thrown the bastard in Blackwater Rush as kindness as a baby in one of her off-handed remarks and Joffrey, who took his time off from torturing his siblings and killing little animals, proudly said that he would kill any bastards to stop future Blackfyre rebellions (Varys was astonished that Joffery knew what Blackfyre rebellion was) and those words apparently struck the wine-soaked and fat guzzling nerves of Robert Baratheon.

Normally, King didn’t care about anything at all, including hid own wife and children, and he would have been usually too drunk to care except when it is about Ned Stark. 

The vile comments unnerved the king and next day, he was called in by the King and given a task of checking the well-beings of the King’s bastards and that’s where the trouble began.

They were all gone.

FUCK!

When his birds informed that all the King’s bastards have disappeared, he literally lost his nerve and in a sheer panic , he personally led the investigation. 

All of them have disappeared through thin air.

FUCK!

They all went to sleep and gone from their houses.

Now, he was about to give the report to the king who really hated his queen and would be delighted to kill her for any kind of reasons, but he was quite afraid how the King will react to his songs. He needed to stall things so that Griff could be given time to mature and educated more, but Jon Snow’s death has brought unintended consequences because for once the King is suddenly thinking ‘is my wife that dangerous’?

So many recent songs brought him nothing but troubles as he walked past the beautiful garden, which Cersei paid exorbitant money to landscape with emphasis on red colors while keeping yellow out, past the hallways of Maegor’s Holdfast where the Baratheon banners were strategically hung under dark shadows while Lannisters shined under the sunlight, Cersei’s doings in effort to annoy Robert, and finally arrived outside King’s solar.

Arys Oakheart, promoted recently to Lord Commander of Kingsguards against Cersei’s explicit wishes that Jamie Lannister is elevated, (a counter move by Robert to annoy his wife back) nodded as he allowed him in.

The aftermath of the decision to promote Ser Aerys to Lord Commander over Kingslayer was spectacular as the Queen barged into Small Council to rage at the King and Robert delightfully reminded Cersei that a kingsguard who stained his blade with his own king’s blood will never be made Lord Commander as long as he lived. The horrendous screaming match that came after reminded the Spider that he was so glad that he was cut and spared the temptation of the idea of marriage.

However, the sight that greeted him as he entered the solar was not his likings.

Robert was not drunk, at all, and there was a Warhammer on his desk, Spider prayed quickly and eyed the Old Falcon who nodded ....probably guaranteeing his interventions.

“Your gr....”  
“Enough of your double talk and flowery languages, Spider!...”  
Robert Baratheon exploded

”....Simple words. Simple explanations to my request. I asked you to find my bastards. Period. I know I fucked enough to have a few running around here and there. So why the fuck it took four days to tell me my bastards are okay, huh?”

All though he started to lose that warrior frame with whoring and drinking.....he was still fit as his fine myrish black tunic adorned with golden thread intrinsically sewn in stag’s Horn on his shoulders and golden sleeves but the Spider could see his muscles rippling to explode.

“The songs my birds whis ...” He saw Stag reaching for the hammer and he didn’t wish to share the fate of prince Rhaegar “....they are gone, your grace. All of them are gone.”

Jon Arryn gasped in shock.  
“What do you mean, they are gone. All of them? In King’s Landing?”

“Yes, Lord Hand. Sometime after the arrival of the news that told the tragic demise of young Jon Snow, they were all gone your grace, and before you get angry, my little birds are the spies and usually perched around those Lords with suspicious motives and worrying nature, but they have never been deployed around your natural-born children. One of them gone was something I considered mayhaps, the family left for better job opportunity but as I started to find out...they are all gone, you grace , at least those who receive regular golds from Lord Hand.”

While Robert looked grateful that his bastards are watched out by the man he considers his own father....Lord Hand looked worried.

“Gendry?”  
“Lad is gone as well, Lord Hand.”  
King looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow.  
“Who the fuck is Gendry, Jon? And please fuck away with this your grace shit when we are together.”

The bond these two was almost pleasant to watch but Spider knew the Old Falcon is not suited for the position of the Hand, he was too old and he was missing things.

“Gendry is your oldest boy, Robert. He has been apprenticing at Tobho Mott. He was a good lad.”  
Something like grief consumed Stag’s sea blue eyes and he tuned his attention to more destructive matters he had in mind.

”THAT BITCH!”

As expected the king rose up immediately to pick up Warhammer , quite easily, but thankfully the Hand quickly intervened.

”What are you going to do, Robert? Kill your wife? The mother of your children?”

For a fleeting moment, Varys’ lips practically itched and was sorely tempted to tell the lineage of the children to see the reactions. As expected, Robert just growled....his hands just gripping the Warhammer so hard...the massive handle almost whimpered at the pressure.

”The whore killed my bastards, Jon, Seven damn her! She murdered my children!”

The Hand came around and put a comforting hand on the king’s massive shoulder.  
Whoring and drunkard father the Stag might be...Robert Baratheon loved children. Well..he loved Mycella and Tommen, Varys was sure if it.

It just that he was beginning to get weary of his oldest child and he expected his children to come out of the womb waving Warhammer and join him beside the battlefield, he had no idea of nurturing a child.

”I know that, Robert. I realize that I have made a grave mistake in allying ourselves with Lannisters. I just felt that Cersei who was rumored to have been raised with the position of being queen by Tywin would have been a perfect wife.”

Robert snorted.

The truth was that the only thing Cersei learned from Tywin was never to let an insult pass by and kill all her problems and those murderous intentions are well-hidden under her beauty like a predator with a colorful skin to lure enemies close.

“Do you think Cersei really killed all my bastards, Spider?”

That was the question he expected when he found out that the king’s bastards are gone.

Right now, the King has been too unaware of anything but depending on his own answers...he will react. However, Spider had to spend some the time to think about his answer and it's consequences.

The original plan was to allow the wounds to fester into a boiling point, the wounds being Lannisters, but depending on his answer, the king will react, and that will likely deviate thinbs from his original plan. However as his old liege, the Mad King, once pointed out in a moment of clarity...the Lannisters are too power-hungry, and this move was entirely unexpected.

Perhaps little fightback from the King to put his wife and her family would trim Lannisters’ growing influences at the court and easier to deal later on.

“I didn’t know if she did it your grace, but I’m not sure who else would have motives and resources to carry out those things.”

Perhaps, a little awareness of how truly dangerous the lions are, that was the reasoning he came up with to help the clueless Stag and Falcon. After all, Baratheons are more likely easier to deal with than the Lannisters.

“Explain.”  
The king grunted as his thick sausage fingers tapped across the handle of the warhammer in a threatening manner.

“Process of Elimination, your grace. North is not interested in anything below the Neck. Dorne, despite the grudge they held against house Baratheon, they do not harm children and most likely they will kill Lannisters in Westerland first. Reach and Riverland do not care absolutely about your bastards unless it lead to their blood getting tied to Iron Throne and despite the fact that how pious the people of those kingdoms confess themselves to be they produce astounding number of bastards your grace, but none of them have any stakes in the existence of your bastards and with Mya Stone and Edric Storm are well protected in Vale and Stormland which leaves Westerland as the main suspect that as I’m sure no one in Crownland would be idiotic enough to get involved. Only Westerland has the resources and the Queen has motivations to do it, your grace.”

He honestly couldn’t think of anyone else and Baelish despite his fast growing spy network isn’t capable of such delicate operation. He would have killed all the bastards and placed the dead bodies in Joffery’s room and bloody dagger in Joffrey’s hand while he was asleep. Subtle wasn’t Littlefingers’ thing.

As expected....Old Falcon sagged against his chair muttering in disbelief while the King looked lost in a moment.

“Cunt!..” King looked at him with little hope”.... You can’t trace anything back to Cersei?”  
He shook his head.  
“Someone went above and beyond to make sure nothing can be traced to anyone, your grace. There are rumors that at least two intermediaries in King’s Landing who hire sellswords specifically to provide services with no questions as long as gold is paid have gone missing, your grace.”  
”Gone, Lord Varys?”  
He nodded at the Hand ”Someone hired them for a hush job and cut their throats to make sure nothing can be traced.”  
As expected both of them paled.

“Never knew that bitch had in her.”

“Maybe Old Lion is making move, Robert...”  
It was the same conclusions that he came with.  
”...despite the fact that queen Cersei is your wife, I don't think she has the fortitude and cunning to pull off this kind of move. Maybe now that you have children and assured of succession...Tywin wants you gone? He would rule the Westeros with your son as a puppet.”

As expected of his furious temper, the King had unsavory things about Tywin Lannister and his lady mother being associated with with whores.

”.....i should have listened to Ned and never married Cersei! Ned might have been thick-headed but he knew association with Lannisters would come back and bite me in the arse. Maybe, I should have just left to become a sellsword in Essos.”  
”Then leave, Robert.”

Instead if usual coddling, harsh words from Lord Arryn seem to have confused the King momentarily.

”You don't want to be a king then leave, Robert. Leave and let your wife’s family to take over. You have a crown prince and a spare. Leave and do whatever you want.”

For a frightening moment, the King looked like he was very much tempted to.  
A thought that frightened him but as expected, the King took this as a challenge.

”FUCK NO!”

”Good...” Old Falcon nodded approvingly ”...you won the Iron Throne, remember that. Robert,in light of things...I feel my culpabilities in this matter and I wish to resign from the Hand...” Jon Arryn shook his head, horrified by the whole things “..despite their low born statues, I enjoyed looking out for your children. They reminded me when things were simple....”  
“Jon..”  
Istantly, the king looked scared.

“I’m old Robert! This act by Lannisters showed me that I'm no longer capable of filling my position and you need someone else, someone younger to deal with this. I have survived two wives and my third one despise me and my heir is sickly. I want to go back to Vale and make sure that things are in order for the succession just in case my boy does not survive to see adulthood. I want to go back to Vale and please, let me die in my ancestral home.”

It was true.  
Baelish was slowly but effective using the absence of Jon Arryn to encroach on the power of Vale but if he returned and see how Vale has changed...Baelish would lose his base of power.

“Then I’ll name Ned....”  
“Good Gods, Robert!...”  
Old Falcon’s exasperated explosion of emotion stopped the King as he looked at his about-to-be-former Hand in surprise.  
“...Ned’s son just died! What do you want him to do, stop grieving and come down and help you rule the Westeros?”

As if he was caught doing something bad, Robert with sheepish look avoided the Falcon’s sharp gaze.  
“Do you know what the Rebellion cost the Starks?”  
“I KNOW!” The bellow of the king shook the chamber, but the Falon screamed right back.

“YOU ARE CONSUMED WITH LADY LYANNA BUT NO.YOU.TRULY. DON’T. ROBERT..”  
Falcon’s biting words stopped whatever the rage the king was working himself into to rant about evil Rhaegar as soon as he heard the words lady Lyanna.  
“Rickard Stark and Lyarra Stark married each other because the previous winter was so bad that the Starks nearly bankrupted themselves to feed the North which left them with little or no dowry to offer and nearest blood kins got wiped out. Lord Rickard’s mother was a Locke and Lady Lyarra Stark mother was a Flint, Mountain’s clan. Both minor and poor houses. Lady Lyarra’s sister Branda married into House Roger in Stormland, a minor house as well. They needed to have three cadet branch of Stark house to repopulate their house to assert the control over North and thanks to Mad King, Benjen Stark went to the Wall to forget that his family got decimated which left Ned only as only Stark to restart the line. He had three sons and thanks to Catelyn he has only two left, Robert, one of them a mere baby. Think about it. He comes below the South and gets killed by Lannisters watching your back, are you are going to take responsibility for the extinction of house Stark? You know how winter chills can take children away! Ned is a soldier and a brilliant general, but he is not a politician!”

For a moment, some sort of light went on in King’s eyes and he grumbled.  
“I didn’t know thing were that bad.”

“One bad winter or some war , Robert, and Karstarks or ,Gods save us, those cursed Boltons will rule the North. Do you think they will be loyal to you like Ned would be?...”

Boltons and Karstarks would most likely revolt than listen to the king.

”...Ned needed to marry all of his children into the North for the Starks to keep his bannermen happy to stop them grumbling about him having a southern wife. It is the reason why I once offered to foster Jon Snow at Vale....”

King looked surprised at that.

“...but Ned has been so traumatized and paranoid about Starks dying on the south that he refused. A fear, I genuinely understood. His father was just puddle of meat while Brandon nearly was decapitated, Robert. Think about what Ned went through, Robert, in the name of the Father. In less than a decade he buried his won father, two of his siblings and now a son!”

As harsh reality went through king’s stubborn and thick head, for once...it felt like King was not thinking about lady Lyanna and Rhaegar but really thinking about important things as he got somber and suddenly got interested at his feet.

“....If I had a girl, I would have married her to young Snow and I would have given Jon Snow the Vale....”

Both king and spider was really caught off by the comment.

“.....I have had made a few inquiries of my own into my namesake, Robert and don’t think I have noticed how sickly Robin is. I would rather hand Vale over to Ned’s boy Jon Snow  
than any of my kins who are just waiting for me to drop dead. Royces have much often married with Starks and it would have been easy power transition....”

As Falcon sighed...the king quickly poured wine into a cup and handed over to his father figure.

“My Lord Hand, however wouldn’t it cause trouble back at the Vale with his lowborn statues?”  
“Lord Varys, If I had a daughter, it would have been simple. I don’t like the rumors of Harold Hardyng and I’m weary of handing Vale over to my son. He is too sickly and I worry that he is a simpleton. Seven forbids if he drops dead, there will be a civil war to take the Eyrie. Nestor Royce, who has been High Steward of Vale since four and ten has Stark blood through Benedict Royce’s marriage to Jocelyn Stark who was Rickard's aunt. Then there was Beron Stark, Rickard Stark’s own great grandfather, who married Lorra Royce Royce's and Starks often married with each other that there would have been a smooth power transition never mind that Jon Snow’s low born statue. Yohn Royce’s son Waymar Royce is currently fostered at Winterfell before he joins the Wall and I requested that he observe young Jon....”

Spider couldn’t help how impressive that slight show of his hand was.

The Old Falcon was an old man he was a marvelous knight who bloodied his sword in Nine Penny Wars. He is still respected by the Westeros for all his past accomplishments and he is decent Hand who believes that the realm needs peace after the two wars in less than a decade, but the game is not for the soft heart.

“What did Bronze Yohn’s boy say, Jon?”  
“An exact copy of Ned Stark, Robert. Silent, studious , honorable, dedicated and dutiful even as a mere lad. Reminds you of anyone?  
“Ned.”  
Amused smile appeared on King’s face.

“.....so since I can’t get him to marry into Arryn with a daughter I don't have, I thought about fostering. I would have asked your help in legitimatizing the boy and then help him start a cadet branch house around the Neck, possibly Moat Cailin, with perhaps marriage to either Yohn Royce’s daughter lady Ysilla or your own girl Mya Stone to force lady Catelyn to accept the boy. It would have secured Stark another valuable ally. Now thanks to Hoster’s girl shortsightedness....Ned has even less to offer in marriage and alliances.”

“I had hoped to tie blood with one of Ned’s daughter and Joffery...”  
Varys couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.  
“....and bankrupt the Starks to come up with dowery? In case you haven’t noticed, Robert, you are in debt!  
King winced at that.  
”...Your whoring and your extravagant lifestyle has emptied the treasury and you owe the Lannisters millions of golds. Family of your wife who may or may not have killed all your bastards in their delusions to stop next Blackfyre rebellion!...”

Today must be the day , Jon Arryn waited to unleash his near decade of frustration as he tongue-lashed his adopted son left and right mercilessly but the message is clear.

“...Ned needs big dowry to further prepare for the winter. Summer has been good for us but winter has been too short for North and you might have seen war, Robert but you have no idea how terrible winter is. I have seen it multiple times. It is the reason why the North is paranoid about winters....”

Then to get points across Lord Hand decided to get dirty.

”...if we do not get our treasury in order and winter last longer than five years, Robert, we will be in big trouble. Our treasury has enough set aside goolds for five years but what if winter last longer? I have been hearing smallforks grumbling, Robert. They think the summer lasting long is not a good thing. If winter is terrible, you will be trapped in Red Keep surrounded by starving and freezing smallforks.”

As expected, the king shuddered.  
Even Spider couldn't help but think about how bad civil war will be to the survival of small firms in winter. He may have to keep a tap on that.

”....You always complain Lannisters but you never hesitate to borrow golds from them. You just told me you want to lay all this burden of the realm on Ned who still needs peace and prosperity to repopulate his house. Ned ks a general and a great one atvthat but as much as imlovebhik his mind is not for politics. You need Ned to lead the army of the North, Riverland and Vale against the enemy that is lurking in the shadow when it decides to show its face and you need Ned to be in the North to take charge if things go wrong. Trust me on that ,Robert, Tywin Lannister will not hesitate to sacrifice you to put Joffrey on the throne and disappearance of your bastards could be the first move. He almost did it with Mad King at Duskendale. He practically left Aerys as hostage under the dungeon in Duskendale as he dangled Cersei in front of Rhaegar! We need Ned in the North as our rearguards. If war is needed three kingdom will be enough to offset anything coming our way. You are the King of the Westeros not house Lannister.”

“What about Stormland, why aren’t you confident that Stormland will rally to my banner?”

He couldn’t help but making whimpering noise in his throat which the King noticed while Lord Arryn grimaced.

“What?”

“You are isolating yourself from your family , Robert. You should have given Stormland to Stannis...”  
“Stannis is....”  
“I AM STILL SPEAKIN ROBERT!”

The second emotional outburst by the Old Falcon who was usually doddering old man was really surprising. The way he thumped the desk showed how truly frustrated Jon Arryn has been all these years and today is the day he is blowing his rage over.

“You made Renly, Master of Law, despite the fact that he is eight and ten. I argued against it but you had to punish Stannis, your own brother, who held Storm’s End over a year, against fifty thousand men of Reach no less, for his failure to capture the Targaryens even though he had no ships and barely recovered being starved over a year... ”  
Again the King took very much interested in his cup that was not filled with wine.  
“....Renly is not interested in being Master of Law or anything remotely that can be regarded as a duty, Robert. If I made made Ned’s boy Jon Snow and claimed that he was your bastard and made him as Lord Paramount of Stormland, he would have been a better liege lord than Renly ever done.”  
King laughed trie to wave away that remark.  
“Come on, Jon. Renly, well, Renly is Renly but he is...”  
“The boy is in Braavos sampling new clothes and perfumes as we speak, Robert! He has been gone over a moon from Small Council! Six moons before that he stayed in Pentos, Robert. Lys before that.”

Truthfully told, he has been visiting certain brothels that provides certain taste but he kept his mouth shut.

“....this move by Lannisters, if they are indeed behind it means you need to make sure you are surrounded with your own blood you can trust. You shunning Stannis sends messages, Robert. Bad messages to Stormland. Ned can be trusted without worries but I don't trust Renly and his motivation even though he is your blood. His dallaince with Tyrells worry em and he often scorns Stannis at Small Council, confident that he will favor you no matter what...”

Tyrells either want to put Margaery as queen by overthrowing Cersei in the future or want to put Renly as King and the Hand already picked up on their schemes.

”....and i mislike it! You need Ned in the North to keep them in line and ready in case anything happens. I need to be in Vale to make sure things are in order....”  
Then Falcon practically rained spittle son the king of Westeros  
“....and you need Stannis in Stormland when Renly mostly stays in King’s Landing anyway, give him anything but not Stormland. Not with current climate.”

“What do you want me to do, Jon? Stannis is ....”  
“Dutiful. That’s all you need. Dutiful and can be trusted with Stormland. Bring your grandfather Lord Estermont to act as buffer if you have to but you need more of you kins nearby, Robert...”  
Lord Jon pointed out to the balcony.  
”...you are surrounded by Lannisters. Their swords outnumber yours in Red Keep. You allowed your kings guard to be filled by queen’s bully boys with questionable loyalty. You need to at least need to think about your own safety now that Selmy is gone.”

Another problematic issue is the recent death of Barristan Selmy who threw himself off into Blackwater Bay.

Barristan the Bold’s presence at least brought some sort of legitimacy to the order but his spectacular passing brought another problem.

He was quite sure that Barristan found out about Ser Jamie and Cersei’s relationship along with the children’s lineage because he shifted Kingslayer’s guard duty at night from the Queen to the children and like a cat in heat, Queen threw temper tantrums, but he refused to budge and by day five when the King was asleep with whores....things escalated.

When Barristan slapped away Joffery’s attempt to kill Tommen’s cat with his crowssbow...the spawn immediately ran to the Queen to tattletale and even though the children took the side of Lord Commander....Cersei ordered Mandon Moore and Preston Greenfield to seize the proud kingsguard in full view of the court.

Barristan used his bare hands to break neck of Greenfield and Mandon Moore lasted three parries before his sword ran through Vale knight’s neck and Cersei being Cersei immediately ordered her Westerland guards to capture the Barristan and forty men died.  
Cersei even earned a vicious backhand slap from Barristan who easily cut a path through his way to her to spit on her face and called her a whore.

By the time the King came down with the Hand..., the throne hall was filled with dead Westerland soldiers.

When the King was explained about the situation, as usual, the King tried to wave it away the problem and Barristan called out Robert Baratheon as shit king and worse ruler than Mad King. Not only that he was no knight for allowing the murderers of Elia Martell and her children to get away before calling him a kinslayer.

After that, he marched to White Sword Tower as the throne hall fell into confusion and uproar and hailed house Targaryen before throwing himself into the Blackwater Bay.

His death quite shook King who admired Selmy much, never mind that he was called out as worse ruler than the Mad King. 

”Three new positions have to be filled your grace.”  
He quickly reminded the King

”Waymar Royce for one.”  
King looked at the Hand.

”Yohn Royce’s boy is about to join the Night’s Watch and he is fostered with Ned but I would have Bronze Yohn’s boy watching your back...”  
King nodded.  
”...the other two, we need to discuss with Stannis.”

”The queen already brought her candidates to King’s Landing recently your grace.”  
Both the King looked at him with disbelief at the queen’s audacity.  
”Who?”

”There is a couple of Freys named Aegon ’Bloodborn’ Frey, Rhaegar Frey even though he is married with three children, Amory Lorch...”

”Wait a moment. Some Freys named Aegon and Rhaegar are in my city wanting to be MY King guards is that what you are saying? And did you just say Amory Lorch, the one that stabbed Rhaenys is here. To be my kingsguards?”

It was like Cersei’s was openly declaring her intention to kill the King.  
Cersei was really not sublet at all.

”I’m afraid so your grace. Not only that former sworn swords of ser Gregor Clegane, the so called Mountain’s Men are in the city to take various positions either in Goldcloaks or as kingsguards. Their names are Chiswyck, Dunsen, Eggon, Polliver, Raff the Sweetling, Joss Stiltwood, Tickler and Tabbot.”

As he expected, the King and the Hand looked outraged.

”Those Freys with valyrian names don't happen to have silver hair or lilc eyes, do they?”  
Comparing them to valyrian blood almost felt like an insult.

”They are more slugs than human your grace.”  
Suddenly the king smiled quite evilly.  
Sudden chill went down his spines at that.  
”Varys, I want you to coordinate with the smuggler that works for Stannis, Davos I think his name is. Dose the Mountain’s Men with sweetsleep and ship them off to the Wall....”

Oh, my.  
That might as well be a declaration of war to the Lannisters.

”...Amory Lorch as well. Make sure nothing can be traced back to me or you. If you tell Cercei about this...”

The king picked up the Warhammer and waved it in front of his face, and he nodded.  
Varys gulped with implications because this whole thing started with the death of a young boy and now, the Baratheons who were prancing about without worries and without noticing the lions encircling them slowly for the kill zone suddenly took notice of things.

While getting rid of a couple of lowly bannermen could be considered nothing but if they ALL disappear...frankly he had no idea how this thing will turn out to be but....this effort by the King and the Hand is a step toward whittling the Lannisters’ powers and serve a notice that Lannisters are not the only ones that can do horrible things.

Varys just realized that with the death of a boy in the North, the shadow civil war is about to begin between the King and the Queen.

And they are married! 

”..and Rhaegar Frey and Aegon Frey, send your birds or rats I ain't care. I want you to dye their hair to silver...”  
The Hand shuddered with understanding  
”...becasue i will personally test their martial prowess. I need motivations.”

He simply nodded simply moved on. 

“Your grace, with regard to changes to Small Council if I may suggest...”  
He took wave of his fingers as permissions.  
“Name Lord Stannis as your Hand and return Stormland to him as Lord Hand suggests and that will leave Master of Law and Master of Ships as empty spots as I’m getting a sense that Lord Renly will no longer occupy the spot?”  
“You god damn right about that shit!”  
“Then perhaps your lord grandfather should be named Master of Law and Master of Ships should go to another kingdom who could be enticed to be your allies, perhaps from Reach?”

King tapped his finger against the pommel of warhammer.

“Your opinion about making Stannis the Hand, maybe that will make him happy and grind his teeth less but I need my grandfather as advisors. Maybe Paxter Redwyne or Stannis’ smuggled friend as Master of Ships but I think I need someone from the North to fill the Master of Law. I think we need some northern justice in the capital.”

“Lord Paxter Recwyne but not Mace Tyrell , your grace?”

“I trust Jon’s pet falcons can better Master of Law than that Fat Flower and Stannis will likely stab Him in the eye first time he sees him....”  
The sheer disgust and mistrust over the competence of Lord Mace Tyrell is almost unanimous in Reach as well.  
“...still this whole thing feels like swift decisions.”

Decisions he should have made a long time ago, but has been too drunk to see the necessity of it, but he kept his mouth shut.

”Okay, that's that. Then what's this shit about Freys dying left and right in Riverland? Some kind of skirmishes going on between Tullys and Freys?”

For umteen times, Varys cursed Catelyn Stark.

”Your grace, Lord Walder Frey attended recent names day feast of Lord Hoster Tully and congratulated him for raising a daughter in the way of the Seven as an insult to lady Catelyn and her servants’ involvement in systemic abuses that pushed young Jon Snow to his tragic death and Lord Edmure took offense to that. Lord Walder apparently hold grudges that Lord Hoster didn't attend his wedding to his seventh wife lady Annara Farring, grudges against Lord Arryn and lady Arryn for refusing to foster his grandsons at the court and refusing to foster Lord Robert Arryn at the Twins...”

”He wanted to send nine of them to Red Keep and refused my reasons that I could barely foster one, and my son is sickly and has not senn ten names day!”

Lord Arryn was aghast at the insane logic of the Lord of the Crossing. 

”..anyway some trial by combat ensued, and Lord Edmure won to protect his sister’s honor but some of Freys who were witnesses decided to attack Lord Edumure as he was celebrating. Since no one likes Freys...massive battles have broken out along the Green Fork, your grace.”

Suddenly, the King got curious.  
”How many time did the Old Weasel get married?”  
”Eight, I believe your grace. Lady Perra Royce, lady Cyrenna Swann, lady Amarei Crakehall, lady Alyssa Blackwood, lay Bethany Rosby, lady Anna Farring is the names of his wives, and there are countless baseborn daughters.”

King grumbled about weasel’s wife had the decency to die while his own wife was alive to nag him.

”Cunt. Here is what we are going to do. Send a raven, tell Walder he is going to take the Black. Emmon Frey as well. You have some dirt on them, Spider?”

For a the moment he was quite flabbergasted by the idea.  
Walder Frey will most likely to rebel than accept that.

”Dozens from top of my mind, your grace.”  
”Robert, Walder will never take the Black.”  
And the King rolled his eyes as if he was dealing with idiots.  
Considering that this man has no idea and never questions why his children does not look like him, he was offended.

”That’s exactly what I want him to do so I have an excuse to call Riverland banners and take the Twins. Old Walder must have piled up quite a gold all these years and I have no doubt in my mind he has been skimming his taxes. You said that I need to get out under from Tywin’s thumb, right?”

Lord Arryn just looked at the King, blankly.

Varys suddenly undderstood where this was going and the Stag was going to handle things with his warhammer. Even the Lord Hand looked sacred as he understoos his fomer foster son’s intentions.

”Robert, I meant that maybe we can reduce your luxurious lifestyles..”  
”I want that, too, but now that I know Tywin wants me dead to become King of Westeros through a proxy that is my idiot son, I need to pay off his debt quickly. The only way is to sack someone rich with enough excuses. After that the Twins answers to Winterfell. Hoster should have found reasons to handle these weasels long-time ago and they have grown defiant. If a trout cannot handle them maybe a direwwolf with Ice can keep them in order. Emmon Frey is Tywin’s good brother and once he is removed, Lannister influence will be gone. Problem solved. Send your bird to deliver a seret message to Stevron, Ned told me that he is the onky decent Frey there is and he is the heir. Tell him to make excuses and take his family and get out out Twins before someone gets funny idea.”

Again, Varys weighed pro and cons.

Freys under Old Walder has become troublesome and they have been quitely challenging the Tullys for Riverland and if Joffery, Seven and every deitys forbid, take Iron Throne, the lunatic would listen to yo mummy words and take awaybthe wardenship from Tullys anither valuable ally against Lannisters in the future.

Despite the exaggerated face by Jon Arryn, there is a merit to this madness.

”Okay, that’s that but then what is this shit about Hound robbing Joffery?”

Talk about things falling out of the sky for in explainable reasons.

”Frankly, I have no idea to reasons to Hound’s sudden madness, your grace, but it seems after the tragic death of his brother, the Mountain that Ride, Sandor Clegane decided to rob Crown Prince of everything valuable he owns. All the gold cufflinks, all the golden buttons on his tunics, various jewels, a beautiful gorget made plated with gold and rubies; his ruby plated grace’ armor...”  
”WHY THE FUCK DOES JOFFERY NEEDS GORGET AND ARMOR WHEN HE IS NOT A FOOKIN KNIGHT? AND DID YOU FOOKIN SAY HIS ARMOR IS PLASTERED WITH RUBY?”  
”They are quite beautiful to look at your grace....the red rubies on his gorget truly displays his house Lannister lineage well and brings out the color....”  
”HE IS FOOKIN BARATHEON!”

He nodded eagerly with murmurs, of course, your grace as the king raged and ranted.  
It took a cup of wine to calm his simmering fury down.

”So, Hound traumatized by his brother’s death that he robbed everything valuable that Joff owns and left? But where? Why the fuck is it so difficult for your birds to find out whereabouts a man who is a seven-foot with half of his burnt off while probably pulling a cartful of valuables. Why do I need to listen to my wife screeching about that cunt? How is that so fuckin difficult?”

Again, he couldn't find any arguments to counter those reasons.

”..tell Littlefinger, no more luxury items for Joffery. I don't give a flying fuck if he is my son. No more myrish silk tunics or whatnot. Oh, he is to wear only Baratheon colors from now on. Anything red is forbidden. Besides they are Targaryen colors. Takedown the Lannister tapestries in the Red Keep and burn them, I'm the king. Tell royal seamstress or better, yet I will do it my self. Everything Joffery wears from now on will have gold and black and bring me High Septon.”

”Robert?”  
The Hand looked confused by the sudden mention of the faith.  
Frankly, they are shocked by the King’s many idess in sudden changes.

The King chuckled so maliciously that Varys wondered perhaps a different kind of madness passed down to the king from Rhaelle Targaryen because he was pretty sure that Mad Kimg used to make that sound before he started to burn poeple.

Varys shuddered.

”I heard that Mad King used to make Queen Rhaella sleep with two septas thinking she was not be faithful to him, I have no doubt in my mind that my bitch of wife has some valyrian male whore sneaking in with the help of Kingslayer. That cunt always moaned about Rhaegar...”

Kingslayer is fulfilling that position but still...

”...and I'm going to make sure that whore will pay for killing my children and make her life miserable. Send your rats and your birds. I want silent sisters with steel maces for balls...

That didn't even make sense!

”...and incapable of getting bribed or intimidated by Lannister golds or swords. Girls couldn't wait to meet the Stranger, do you understand, Varys? I want girls who couldn't wait to martyr themselves for the Seven. I'm talking about Faith-Militants level of zealots, here. I need eight of them and they will all share Cersei’s chamber from now until she dies.”

For a moment, Varys’ mind went blank because the king just declared that his intention to fill his wife’s sleeping bed.....with septas.

Mad King did that with Rhaella before his Duskendale...fearing that his sister would find companionship from others in retaliation for his numerous mistresses but Rhaella , according to rumors, rolled her eyes at his antics and.... just endured because she was a true lady.

Cersei, on the other hand, thought of herself as a lioness....whose instinct was to kill everything that stood in her way and she feared no one and imagined herself as above the law, decency, social hierarchy and mostly her husband....the King.

Varys mind at that moment screamed inwardly because, the King just decided to unleash his attack dogs to go after his wife....bunch of old septas who are eager to depart from this world to the arms of the Seven, meaning nit afraid to die.

He was afraid of the queen’s reactions and that her actions will mean to the realm.  
On the other hand, he really wanted to see Cersei’s reactions when these septas will barge will instead of her beloved Jamie.

Varys has been saving the special spyhole in Cersei’s chamber and today must be the day the Spider becomes the peeper.

Jon Arryn looked like he was going to leave King’s Landing to Vale as soon as this meeting was over.

”LORD COMMANDER!”  
Ser Arys Oakhearts poked his head as the King roared.  
”Call Kingslayer and tell him to get his lazy arse in here.”

When Jamie Lannister showed he looked quite alarmed by the people he saw beside the King, but he quickly schooled his features.

Even he was curious why Kingslayer was called in.

”Listen, Kingslayer, do you know anything about Tommen’s cats going missing?”

For a moment everyone looked absurd by the question and Ser Jamie tilted his head as if he wasn’t sure what he was hearing wasn’t some kind if hallucinations. Varys couldn’t help but think back and now find it strange that the populations of tha cats significantly decreased.

”I’m sorry your grace, what cats?”

King cursed and huffed.  
”In case you have been busy staring at the wall, two-third of the cats of Red Keep went missing, and Tommen has been beside himself. Little shit is convinced that those cats followed the same fate as the pregnant cat that Joffery cut open a few moons ago...”  
Everyone shuddered at the memory.  
”...and Tommen swore that Joffery has been taunting him about it every chance he gets. Something about he got a cloak made out of cats pelts. Do you know anything about it? Did you find a cloak made out of kitties pelts underneath Joffery’s bed or something?????”

Kingslayer was horrified and stuttered  
”I did find a winter cloak made out some animal pelts...”  
Something inside him did a funny dance because he was quite sure that even Aerys wasn’t supposedly this mad when he was young.

Varys reminded himself the that mayhaps when the time comes, and Joffery gets really worse...he might actually get his hands dirty to take care of Joffery....for the realm, of course, and Ser Jamie who was frozen on the spot by king’s outburst his eyes went suddenly wide, and everyone noticed.

”Out with it! You saw something in Joffery’s room, didn't you?”  
After fidgeting for a while, Ser Jamie confessed ”..... I saw a new winter cloak in the prince’s room, your grace.”

King’s fist slammed on the desk, denting the ironoak.  
”You know what, tonight after dinner, you are going to pack Joffery’s bare essentials and we are going on a trip to Horn Hill.”

Sudden mention of Horn Hill took everyone by surprise.

”...i heard that Randyll Tarly pushed his own weakling son into Torrentine and the boy’s body washed up on the docks of Blackmont or something...”

Varys was quite sure that young Samwell Tarly left after screaming match with his father, although the young lad disappeared without a hint when search party sent by lady Tarly next day returned empty.

It was reported that lady Melessa Tarly, formerly of house Florent went after her husband with the ancestral sword of Tarly, Heartbane, when rumors arrived that someone saw the boy throwing himself into Torrentine. Many in the Reach whisper that Randyll Tarly practically committed filicide.

”...I'm going to see if Randyll has what it takes to beat the madness out of Joff. Only a man who isn’t afraid to kill his own son can handle the future king of Westeros! I’m going to Horn Hill and tell the only man who defeated me on the battlefield to beat this Lannister madness out if him because the Father and the Crone know it didn't come from Baratheon blood!”

Kingslayer’s eye twitched at that insinuation because it was utterly true but he couldn't openly defend ’his blood’.

”....even my brothers and I, we all maybe prickly but none of us did that to animals.”

”Robert, perhaps this is too drastical measures. Maybe we should send Joffery to be fostered at Casterly Rock or Winterfell...”

”NO!”  
A quite determined voice of King broke through pleadings of Jon Arryn.  
”...no. If Joff goes to Casterly Rock, he will become a Lannister, not a Baratheons. Sheeeitt. Probably comes back to how to drown babies from Tywin. Fuck no. He is too much of Lannister already. I grew up fighting Mountain Clan’s at Vale and Joff will be fostered with Marcher Lords and grow up fighting those Dornish brigands within the Dornish Marches. I want him to be a stag and knows the fury!....”  
Then King turned to look at ser Jamie.  
”....the reason I'm blurting out my intentions in front of you Kingslayer is this. If you go and squeal to your bitch of a sister... I will send you to the Wall for inspections and readiness of Night’s Watch or something for ten years....”  
Ser Jamie turned pale at the King’s threat.  
”...I'll send you to Land of Always Winter to treat with the Others if I have to, i swear it by my blood. I don't fucking care who your father is! I don't care how crazy your sister will get! I will not allow second Mad King to sit on Iron Throne wearing a cloak made out ot cats’ pelts, do you understand me, Kingslayer? I’m trying to do what’s best for the realm so go ahead and tattletale to Cersei but if you do, understand the possible consequences. In fact, I will send Joffery as well to commit to Night’s Watch and raise Tommen as my heir. Do you understand me, Jamie Lannister?”

Very shaken, Kingslayer nodded.

Varys inwardly giggled and cried. 

All this started because of the death of a Stark. He was sorely tempted to see the aftereffect of King’s tidal decisions. On the other hand, he was afraid how Cersei will react as well and thought, perhaps disappearing to Essos will not be such an insane idea.

 

 

 

Cersei

Since the death of Barristan Selmy, her brother has been ...upset and confused.

However, tonight ....she will make sure to take care of her twin. She has discreetly purchased myrish silk ropes, blindfolders and.....

Suddenly she heard the door to her chamber opening and turned to greet Jamie only to freeze at the sight of old septas wearing hideous white robe marching into her chamber. Some of them looked like they are out of the breath climbing up the stairs to her chamber, face craggily like the bark of the tree and some of them looked like they were wearing the face of Heart Tree.

Cersei was confused by their presence in her chamber and where wss Jamie?

”Your Grace, I’m septa Nollen. I’m on the order of High Septon to accompany you from this night onward in the name of the Maiden and the Mother.”  
”I’m the queen of the Westeros. I demand to...”

The ugly face septa that looked like sired by a bull took a step forward.  
”Your grace, your Lord Husband is the ruler of the house, and your Lord Husband is his grace, the King of the Westeros and King of the Andals. Blessed and ordained by his holiness to be the protector of the Faith....”  
More like ordained to be Lord Protector of the brothels, Cersei gritted her teeth.  
”...it is your wifely duty to obey his command at all times. That is the way of the Faith...”

She briskly pushed the septas out of the way to outside of her chamber to see Meryn Trant and Boros Blount as guards since the whoring oaf has not named new kingsgaurds to fill the vacant positions.

”Where is the King?”  
Cersei felt the urge to kill the Stag right now.

Meryn quickly bowed  
”His grace left for Dragonstone by night tide with the Hand for urgent business and Ser Jamie.”

She hoped that Stannis finally threw himself off the cliff or into the volcano with his lunatic wife.

”Then get come in and drag these septas out of my chamber.”

Th idiots’ eyes went wide.  
”Your grace, we want to but the King and the High Septon warned us not tonget invokved or we could be excommunicated by the Seven if we laid hands on them. These septas are the most renown septas according to rumors, your grace. High Septon also left for the Reach as well.”

With fury, she stormed in to her bedchamber after slammed her door in the idiot’s face.

She found the septas on their knees waiting for her.  
”We shall sing a hymn to the Maiden and the Mother and read a few verses from the Crone before we go to sleep.”

Cersei cursed inwardly, she had no idea where is the Seven-Pointed-Stars and promised herself to kill the Stag as soon as he comes back from Dragonstone.

 

 

 

Luwin

Since young Jon’s death, the Winterfell like Summerhall that was about to be engulfed by flames of wildfires.

Tensions were so thick one would need valyrian steel to cut it.

Lord Stark looked haggard since the investigation into Jon’s death showed a coordinated systemic abuse by the servants of Riverland to make Winterfell miserable for Jon for him to leave....or chase him away.

If lady Catelyn didn't know about the effort then she looked like a failure to rule her keep but if she purposely kept blind eyes ...then Lord Stark would look at her as something other than love.

Lady Catelyn’s attempt to ask Lord Stark to rebuild the sept that was burned down has been repeatedly denied.

”It is not true!”  
Sansa’s shriek in the middle of the morning meal broke him out of his musing as everyone turned to look at Sansa who was repeatedly screaming hysterically at Arya.

Everyone changed since Jon’s death.

Robb has been spending more time in Godswood, unable to grasp his mother’s hand in his bastard brother’s death and wracked with guilt that he failed to see and understand just how miserable Jon was.

Even Theon kept his mouth shut about Jon.

The last time, he ill-spoke of Jon, Arya jumped over the table to gauge out his eyes.

Sansa ...lady Sansa simply chose her lady mother’s side, no matter how wrong it was.

Arya...Arya while initially having difficulty with coping her favorite brother for moons suddenly changed.

How and where Jon found valyrian steel was a mystery, but he left a braavosi dancing sword ’needle’ for Arya and a long sword named ’Young Wolf’ for Robb which Arya refused to give it to him until his names day, a gift for Robb by Jon beyond the grave.

Anyway, since Jon’s passing...Arya refused to eat at the family table but at the seat of servants where Jon usually ate.  
No matter how many times Lady Catelyn tried to punish Arya...she refused to budge and it would take armed guards to drag her back to the family table.

”What is this all about?”  
Lord Stark asked sternly at lady Sansa

”Father, Arya said that prince Joffery has a cloak made out of cats’ pelts. She is lying. A prince wouldn’t do that! Punish her! Please father. I want to marry Joffery and Arya is speaking ill of the crown prince of the royal family!”

Another thing also changed within the dynamics of the sisters between Arya and Sansa  
Before it used to be Sansa that was tormenting Arya with her excellent embroidery, dancings, and poems.

Arya has been producing stunning works with embroidery, and her dancing has been much-improved encroaching on what used to be Sansa’s controlled territory of expertise.

Now, the role has changed, and it is lady Arya taking turns to torment her sister by stealing her place as best embroiderer of Winterfell.

”Arya, please do not lie to your...”  
”It is not a lie.”  
”Arya...!” Lady Catelyn tried to speak, but she was cut off.  
”....lady Catelyn....”

Inwardly, Luwin groaned.  
Ever since Jon’s death and his last will....Arya has begun to call her lady mother ’lady Catelyn.’...refusing to accept her mother as...her mother....further creating a war of words in Winterfell between mother and her wolf-blooded daughter.

”...I'm a Stark of Winterfell. I do not lie about things as important as this. Three different merchants from below the Neck, one from Gulltown and two from King’s Landing said that and he was dragged off to Horn Hill by the King to and I'm paraphrasing here ’beat the madness out of the boy or something.’ Before you confess your yucky eternal love to the stupid prince that you have never met before these three people, have been in King’s Landing so tell me how can I be lying or they be telling fibs.”  
The logically constructed argument took words away from everyone.

”Really?”  
Robb asked while Theon muttered about dark things under his breath

”The merchants said the same thing. The stupid prince got caught slitting a pregnant cat open to poke inside like many moons ago and this time nearly all the cats are gone to make this pelt.”

”Sweet god of children.”  
Robb cursed, and Lord Stark’s mouth dropped in shock.

”You are a liar. Prince Joffery is a gallant prince...”  
Arya shrugged her tiny shoulder at Sansa’s disbelieving tantrums.

”I trust the words of people who were in King’s Landing than your stupid dream.”  
”He is a good p...”

”You know that his grandfather killed Tarbecks and Reynes for unpaid bills, right?...”  
Sansa was frozen at Arya’s sharp criticism.  
”...drowned them even the babies. That’s the reason why people fear ’Rain of Catamere.’ He also chopped princess Elia, baby Aegon, and princess Rhaenys to bits after sacking King’s Landing. And your sweet Joffery’s father looked their bodies and called them dragon-spawns...”

It was like the entire hall was frozen as lady Arya spoke eloquently but with a slight condescending smirk at her sister. Even servants seemed to be holding their breath during Arya’s speech

”...so tell me, two people, one daughter of the man who does not mind killing children and a man , an anointed knight, married and have children. One of them have horrible stories coming out of King’s Landing and I'm a lair?”

”The Targaryen are mad. Maybe they were doing a favor....”  
Luwin winced screeched at Sansa’s screech

”Its their incestuous marriage. They produce monsters...”  
Septa Mordane voiced her opinion in her haughty voice and lady Arya smiled like a direwolf that has been waiting for her kill.

”You know that my grandfather Rickard Stark and my grandmother Lyarra Stark were first cousins, right?...”  
Sansa and the septa Mordane went white while Lord Stark groaned.  
”...do you see any of us killing cats?”

”The Targaryens brought nothing but trouble and war to Westeros!”  
Sansa tried one last valiant attempt to attack her sister.

”When winter lasted nearly six years during the Aegon the Unlikely’s time, he helped the North by sending massive shipments of food and grain. When Maelys the Monstrous tried to invade Westeros with Band of Nine, in case you are stupid and your head is filled with gallant songs and knights, the Band of Nine was consist of Mother, a pirate, Sammarro Saan, another pirate, Xhobar Qhoqua, the Ebon prince, Liomond Lashore, a sellsword , Spotted Tom ,a butcher from Westeros , Derrick Fossoway the Bad Apple, Nine Eyes, Alequo Adarys a merchant prince gathered strength to take Westeros and Jaehaerys Targaryen stopped them on Stepstones.....”

Everyone’s jaws dropped

”...the last great war the Targaryens involved was the Dance of the Dragons and Blackfyre rebellion that was stopped at Redgrass field. Three real wars including The Rebellion. So far Robert Baratheon the King started a war to take the Iron Thorne and Greyjoys rebelled in less than ten years since him becoming king. Sorry Theon..”

Theon too enchanted snd shocked by six names day girl’s accurate historical teachings just waved off.

”...but Greyjoys also rebelled during the Dance of the Dragons led by Dalton Greyjoy and Dagon Greyjoy during Aery I’s time and I’m Visenya Targaryen if Balon Greyjoy doesn't revolt again...”

Theon gulped loudly and clutched his neck like he was filling the touch of Ice on his neck.

”..so it will be likely a third war before you know it. At least when Targaryens they kept things less bloody but a king who faces third war because he is a Usurper and everyone thinks they can usurp the usurper ...can you really say Targaryens brought nothing but trouble, sister?”

Then Arya dramatically waved her hand over the grand hall.

”...even the honorable Starks and the North were not so honorable because two thousand years ago, the Northmen took three daughters....in case you have no idea what is that its three islands between North and Vale...the Northmen took those islands and killed children and cooked them in pots while disemboweled men and wound them around spits and executed three thousand men in a single day at Headman’s Mount..”

Sansa,Jeyne, and every girls and ladies trembled in fear as a little girl blurted shameful history that is no longer taught in the North.

”...and Vale and North fought for a thousand year in what is known as War Across the Water. Sure, Targaryens did bad things but compared to what we all did. Its nothing. Even the Arryns. Torrhen Stark the King who knelt married off his daughter to Ronnel Arryn to bridge peace between the Seven Kingdoms but as soon as Aegon the Conqueror died Janos the kinslayer Arryn killed the whole family by tossing them through Moon Door.”

Then Arya sweetly smiled at her sister.

”...everyone can be is terrible, Sansa, even your precious prince and especially when everyone else is saying that.”

After that Arya waved off and merrily skipped out of the grand hall humming a tune...ruining everyone’s appetite by talking about ....a lot of deaths in many horrible manners.

”Always remember. Love is sweet dearest Sansa, but it cannot change a man’s nature.”

Lord Stark went pale when he heard those words and immediately chocked on his ale as he heard that. He beagn to furously beat hisnchesy while coughing and wheezing.

Still, Luwin was impressed by the vast historical knowledge from such a young lady.....even though her main interests were exclusive about war and killing.

Arya worried him while making him proud...which was so Arya.

 

 

 

 

Edd

Sometimes they talk about strange things on Dragon Nest.

Everyone snickered at Jon’s expression.

”I asked how many girls have you fucked.”  
”I have not seen my ten names day!”  
Jon roared at Hound while simultaneously blushing like a maid.

”Not this life but before life. Jon Snow’s life!”  
All the ladies looked quite interested at that including Jon’s own sister and his ...aunt.

”Why should I tell you that?”  
Hound sneered  
”You know everyone else’s deep dark ones. It would be only be fair if we get to know something embarrassing about yours.”

Jon looked like he couldn’t argue against that logic. After mumbling incoherently......something about should have let a dog die in fire....Jon answered.  
”I have been intimate with three women.”

”How many naked women have you seen?..”  
Hound’s followed question made everyone’s brows raise in question.  
”...peeping and fuckin is different.”

”Totally diffrent.”  
Prince Viserys or Vis commented as well while hiding his amused smile behind his cup of wine as Jon flapped his arms in frustration. The princesses laughed smd cheered while wearing Joffery’s stolen jewels as amusement.

After a while Jon gave up and answered.  
”I was intimate with Ygritte, Val and...” After a while if mumbling ”...Daenerys.”

Many cheered as coins were exchanged for guessing right abiutbthose two’s past-future something.

Princess Daenerys simply beamed with delight with a slight blush.

”How mnay naked women have you peeped?”  
Relentlessly, Hound continued to ask and Jon huffed.  
”Five.”

”Three you were intimate with so who is the other two?”  
Jon’s eyes flicked toward one of the priestess.

”Melisandre.”  
Hound blatantly stared at the creamy white cleavage that was barely being held by her red robe.

”She really wanted me to help Stannis and flashed her bits. Told me I knew nothing when I refused.”  
Everyone laughed, including the priestesses.

”You don’t.”  
Hound’s answer brought more hysterical laughter.

”Who is the last one?”  
Jon scratched his neck nervously.

”Not your cousins?”  
Jon literally went pale at that and shook his head.

”I saw how Renly died, and Margaery Tyrell was flashing her buts to Renly to come to bed.”  
”Margaery Tyrell, the most beautiful maiden of the Reach, the one they call Golden Rose...”  
It was Samwell’s rather hysterically question that jolted everyone  
”...you saw her naked bits?”

Thanks to Samwell’s rather well-informed information of the golden maid...now Edd knew what kind of face the princess Daenerys made when she decided to burn down King’s Landing.

It was cold, angry, and very determined for some reason.

Jon shivered and shuddered at the princess's heated gaze like a Lord who was caught by his wife at Lys’ finest brothel, sticking his cock into a young whore. 

Everyone smirked at the scene, even Barristan.

Jon gulped in fear as Daenerys stood up suddenly and barked out an order.  
”Jonagon, Rhaegal, Phantom. Come.”

Three dragons, including Phantom who was slumbering, draped on Jon’s shoulders all flew after the princess. Phantom gave that look like ’you are on your own’ on its draconic face.

Junior simply pointed at Jon with his one of his claw and garbled in what could be considered laughter.

”Dany, why are you taking Phantom?”  
Jon shouted as the princess.

”When the wife gets angry, she takes the children.”  
Hound’s wisdom made everyine laugh harder ”You really don't know anything, sweet brother.”  
Jon groaned and quickly ran after Daenerys after glaring at his sister and mumbling about how he is hearing this same shit.

 

 

Kindly Man

”Why did you have me memorize all that? The rumors, the histories, and arguments?”  
His niece by marriage pouted, and he simply reached out and ruffled her head as Missandei was teaching her more embroidery skills.

He had to fib that the needlework helped with wrist movement using daggers.  
From then on Arya was getting quite good with embroidery

”Knowing the past is essential, Lovely Girl.”

But it also gave him the pleasure to needle honorable Ned Stark and spit on his pristine and blameless house Stark by kicking the dirt on them to show where they used to bury bodies.

It was petty, but Lya would have loved him for sticking up to her niece.

He snickered at the purpose of the winter cloak made out of those northern rats with thick furs his son requested ...which was quite good. Humiliating Lannisters always felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay.  
> I dislocated my left thumb and it has been funky to write with only one hand.
> 
> I swear that i didnt set out to write long chapters, things just got added.
> 
> Thank you so much for support and kind words.


	10. Not an update. Story about my dogs.

 

   I am sorry if you were expecting an update and i knew i have been promising an update but real life sometimes monkey wrenches.

If you are not expecting some sob story...Sorry.

 When i was a teenage kid, I made some crucial mistake in my life...something of a combination of betrayal, fear, unreachable aim and unable to deal with failures that had me downing dozens of sleeping pills.

 I’m a cultural Ghost, although I’m an asian born in a asian country most if my young life i moved alot due to my father’s job that allowed me to see the world but unable to put roots down anywhere i could put my roots down so to speak.

My relationship was a failure and my life was a hermit but when i saw them...i knew they were family.

My dogs came from same litter, the oldest brother and youngest girl.

For a single child...two dogs felt like my own siblings, fur siblings and they were with me through thick and thin.

A decade went past but my dogs OC ( second pic) and JOY (the first pic), they brought me out of darkest times and then as they all do they got sick.

Valve deterioration.

Both of them.

I felt like someone shot me in my soul but in my love for my siblings, i did very best for my dogs. Medicines, healthy diet and exercises.

Then over year ago OC in a blink of an eye OC just became sticks and bones....snd when i took him to Vet, they found two large stone-like hardenings on his neck.

Fatal.

With tears, I opted to ease suffering for my fur brother, it was heartbreaking...but Joy was still beside me...and I got through.

Then last thirty days, nearly two years after OC, Joy felt strange. Like she was going blind in one eye.

I thought it was a cataract.

Joy was a fighter. Nothing could bring her down.

Six months ago....there was another health scares.

Coughing and breathing problems.

Mvet said that the heart medicine, that she has been taking finally wasn’t enough.

Doctor recommended a stronger dosage and like Jon Snow rising from dead, once the new medication kicked it....Joy rose stronger, she was happy and more energetic than ever and yet from last week...whenever we went out for her walkabout...she refused come back home, she wanted to stay out and see the beautiful garden. Dragging me along.

Something whispered in my heart....that she knew what was coming and ignored the whispers of wind as my imagination.i just thought of it as autumn thing.

Then yesterday, she suddenly just went into convulsions, seizures and foaming at the mouth.

Non stop. I knew but i wasn’t ready to give her up.

I drove her to 24hrs...Vet.

Seizure medicine wasn’t enough to stop and finally they had her under propofol, just so that she could sleep.

This morning, i talked to the vets...and they were suggesting all these tests worth of  1000 dollars and i was willing to shell out but when i asked if she could recover...they just shook head.

Seizures will never stop and she already has bad ticker, liver, stones in her bladder and they said all likely that there is a tumor in her which led her to that cataract like conditions. Bunch of words.

I knew my little sister was a fighter but seeing her dazed in oxygen tank hooked to medicines machines...I decided to make the hard choice.

Now...my sister is gone and i know that dogs are dogs but the realization that my fur siblings who has been with me for sixteen years , and all gone,...is just tough.

All i asked from god was healthy long life for my dogs and my vet said that my dogs beat the odds....supposedly not many dogs could live almost six years with valve deterioration....that my dogs were loved.

My vet knew my dogs over a dozen years.

Yet it is tough.

I know AO3 is for fan fics...but i just hope that my good fur siblings will be remembered.

I don't do tweet or instagram but i just hope that some people will know that my dogs were good dogs.

They were good boy and girl.

I miss them so much....even though i knew what’s coming.....there is a hole in my soul.

I’m sorry for putting off update and not answering....I hope that you would understand. Now i truly understand when Bobby B said that Seven Kingdoms cannot fill the whole that Lyanna left behind.

 

 

With love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for myself in pure amusement in a few sentences and then I felt that urge to keep on writing.


End file.
